¿No me quites a mi novia?
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Shaoran Li tiene que compartir todo lo que tiene con su hermano gemelo, pero hasta que un dia conocio el amor de su vida...el no quiere que su hermano le quite lo unico que es suyo, asi que tendra que luchar con el para no perder ese amor.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Es una historia diferente nada que ver con la serie.**

**¿No me quites a mi novia?**

**Prologó**

En una mansión en las a fueras de Hong Kong se encontraba una mujer dando a luz, era muy doloroso pues se adelanto el parto en las vacaciones de verano que tomaba con su esposo, la mujer estaba en una cama teniendo las contracciones su fiel ama de llaves estaba con ella, la partera le decía que tenía que pujar para que saliera el bebe la señora lo hiso y por fin dio a luz a un hermoso varón, la mujer tenía lagrimas de sus ojos veía a su hijo con mucho amor pero aun el dolor no cesaba, la partera le dijo que tenía otro bebe en su vientre y que tenía que sacarlo antes de que se muriera, la mujer estaba muy sorprendida así que hiso un último esfuerzo para pujar y así saliera el bebe el cual era un varón, la señora tuvo gemelos.

Mientras tanto en la sala el señor esperaba la gran notica de que ya era padre, el quería que fuera un varón para que heredara todo la fortuna de su familia, entro a la sala el ama de llaves y le dijo que su esposa dio a luz a dos hermoso varones, el señor no podía creer que tenía dos hijos varones.

El señor entro al cuarto y vio a su esposa adolorida por el recién parto y pudo ver a su mujer que tenía un pequeño bebe, se acerco a ella pero antes de decirle lo mucho que la amaba la partera le dijo que el ultimo de los bebes estaba muy mal y que tenía que hospitalizarlo si no se podía morir.

El señor de inmediato envió a su mayordomo de confianza a que trasladara al bebe al hospital, el otro bebe fue trasladado al hospital donde estuvo casi un mes internado su padre lo iba a visitar de vez en cuando pues era un hombre con muchas ocupaciones y su mujer no podía porque estaba al pendiente del otro bebe.

El bebe fue dado de alta y estuvo con su otro hermano gemelo en el mismo cuarto que fue preparado para uno de ellos como no sabían que iban hacer gemelos, así que compartieron todo lo que tenían, a la señora no le gustaba que los vistieran igual pues decía que cada uno era diferente y que no era necesario.

Con el paso del tiempo los sirvientes andaban a atrás de ellos dos pero no sabían quién era quien así que sus padres les regalaron una medalla de oro en donde estaba escrito su nombre, atrás de la medalla estaba el símbolo que representaba esa familia.

El mayor de los gemelos se llamaba Li Shen el cual tenía el pelo color chocolate, sus ojos eran grandes y de color ámbar, el menor se llamaba Li Shaoran era igual que su hermano pero él era más enfermizo, sus padres Hien e Irean Li consentían mucho a Shen le daban todo lo que quería en cambio Shaoran le exigían mas, siempre desde que nacieron hubo una distinción por los hijos la mayoría de los sirviente querían a Shen y a Shaoran solo lo quería su mayordomo Wei quien lo cuido como si fuera su padre, sus padrinos Rafiki Zhou y Jane Zhou lo amaban tanto ya que ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos así que veían a Shaoran como su hijo.

**Shen Li**

Tiene todo lo que quiere y dese, sus padres Hien e Irean lo amaban tanto incluso se dio cuenta cuando tenía 10 años que sus padres no tomaban en cuenta a Shaoran su hermano menor, así que le hiso la vida imposible a su hermano pues el si tenía el cariño de sus padres, en la escuela tenia a todas las niñas a sus pies, tenía a todos sus compañeros hombres como amigos de él, su hermano no tenía nada solo un amigo que era un ingles sin importancia según él.

Así pasó todo los colegios fastidiando la vida de Shaoran incluso era mejor en todo los deportes golf, alpinismo, esgrima, natación, equitación, yoga, artes marciales, le quitaba todo lo que Shaoran quería hasta las mujeres que se le acercaban a su hermano se las quitaban. Ahora era un hombre muy guapo mide 1.80 y tenía un cuerpo sin llegar a lo musculoso exagerado y vaya que si trabajaba en su cuerpo Shaoran pues al aprender artes marciales Chinas y tener su propio GYM, estaba en una universidad privada estudiando administración de empresas para poder quedarse con el líder de su familia, dentro del colegio tenían que usar uniforme el cual era de un pantalón café claro, camisa blanca, chaleco en azul, corbata azul, saco azul, zapatos negros.

El tenía el pelo más corto que el de su hermano y siempre estaba bien peinado, era un hombre apuesto pero también era muy ambicioso, envidiosos, posesivo, odioso y hasta mujeriego, tenia cuanta mujer quería, sus padres no le decían nada de que anduviera con mujeres así que el siempre buscaba a las mujeres más hermosas pero tenía una debilidad por las castañas. El tiene un antro donde realiza sus conquistas, solo deja entrar a hijos de ricos y claro a todos los que vayan en escuelas privadas que tengan prestigio, las mujeres que lo complacían en la cama las tenía un rato y luego las mandaba a botar, les pagaba una buena cantidad para que se fueran y lo dejaran en paz si una de ellas insistía con el romance fugas que tuvieron recurría a sus padres los cuales les ponían una demanda y así lo dejaban en paz.

Hasta que un día fue el peor de todos pues encontró a una linda chica castaña de ojos azules que era hija de uno de los socios de su padre, salió con ella y se acostó con ella, ella fue con la mujer que duro más tiempo un día le dijo que estaba embarazada él se asusto mucho pues no quería tener hijos en este momento, estaba muy preocupado de que se enteraba sus padres y le quitaran todo lo que era de él, en esos días andaba muy cambiado y sus padres lo notaron así que le pidieron una explicación él no quería dárselas, hasta que el socio de su padre le dijo que su hija andaba con Shen Li y que la muchacha estaba embarazada tenía que hacerse cargo del bebe.

Shen se enfermo después de que sus padres lo regañaron y le exigieron que tenía que casarse con la ella, la cual tenía un apellido prestigioso ella se llama Azumi Clow, eran japoneses tiene centros comerciales en todo Japón y eran socios de una empresa de publicidad con su familia lejana los Kinomoto.

No había marcha atrás Shen Li tenía que casarse con la señorita Clow, el no quería pero su mayordomo Joon le dijo que si el bebe era varón se quedaría con todo el dinero de los Li pues así acepto ser esposo de Azumi. La boda se llevo a cabo en uno de los salones de los Li fue engrande, Shen no estaba contento pues lo obligaron a casarse.

No quiso la luna de mil pues puso de excusa que tenía que ir al colegio, dormían en la misma cama pero él no se le acercaba, ella trataba de que el estuviese con ella en los chequeos de rutina que se hacía por su embarazo pero el nunca quiso el que si iba con ella era su hermano Shaoran, ya no aguantaba a su mujer y lo único que quería era al bebe claro siempre que fuera varón.

En uno de los ultrasonidos que se practico antes de cumplir los 9 meses, les dio la sorpresa el doctor de que Azumi iba a tener una hermosa niña eso no le agrado mucho a Shen. Estaba que no le calentaba él solo, insoportable en el colegio y en su negocio, quería ya el divorcio pero sus padres como son muy conservadores no lo dejaron.

El día llego y Azumi dio a luz a una hermosa niña que tenia los mismos ojos ámbar que su padre, el pelo castaño claro como el de su mama, Azumi le puso a la pequeña niña Lizzy Li, Shen no le puso la mina atención y no le importaba para nada la niña ni su esposa.

Misteriosamente Azumi, Shaoran y Lizzy sufrieron un accidente en automóvil, por suerte Shaoran y Lizzy no sufrieron heridas graves, la que si murió en el accidente fue Azumi dejando viudo a Shen.

Ahora que ya no tenía ningún compromiso siguió con las conquistas, ahora cuidándose más de que ninguna saliera embarazada.

Así es la vida de Shen Li.

**Shaoran Li**

No tenía nada, mis padres siempre quisieron más a mi hermano mayor, siempre quería un poco de su atención pero no me daban nada.

Mis padrinos Rafiki Zhou y Jane Zhou me querían mucho como si fuera su hijo de sangre, los quería también pero mi hermano mayor siempre me asía la vida imposible desde los 10 años, me quitaba todo lo que yo quería, mis amigos, las niñas que me gustaban, hasta era mejor en los deportes que a mí me gustaban.

Ahora estudio en una universidad privada en donde van hijos de ricos, nadie me hace caso y no tengo ningún amigo más que Eriol Hiragizawa, estudio lo mismo que mi hermano.

Me volví mas solitario pues Eriol Hiragizawa estudiaba economía, así que casi no lo veía siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo mis libros, mi estatura era igual que mi hermano 1.80 mi cuerpo también era como el de él porque también entrenaba artes marciales chinas e iba al GMY, mi carácter era más amable, cariñoso, tímido, serio y solitario.

Ninguna mujer se me acercaba porque todas estaban enamoradas de mi hermano mayor, el era más serio al peinarse yo tenía mi pelo un poco largo y siempre despeinado un poco rebelde.

Ya no sabía si quería estar con mi familia quería irme con mis padrinos a Japón y olvidar la herencia y el liderazgo de esta pero mi orgullo de Li no me dejaba que pudiera estar feliz.

Mi hermano mayor se caso con Azumi Clow una mujer muy bella, pero él no la quería solo quería al bebe claro si fuera varón, pero o sorpresa fue niña era hermosa se llama Lizzy Li y es mi gran tesoro la amaba tanto, cada día Azumi se ponía triste porque mi hermano ya no la quería yo la consolaba y le decía que tenía que seguir adelante por Lizzy.

Un día que fuimos a ver su familia por una extraña razón los frenos del carro no sirvieron y nos estampamos, yo protegía a Lizzy pero no pude proteger a Azumi, a Lizzy y a mí no nos paso nada grave pero a Azumi y el chofer que iba manejando se murió en el accidente, me puse muy mal porque no pude salvarla.

Me sentía culpable de lo que paso y caí en depresión ni Eriol Hiragizawa pudo sacarme de esa depresión, tampoco mis padrinos si no mi pequeño ángel que tenía 1 año de edad me saco de esa depresión, tenía que estar con ella me necesitaba.

Tenía un gran motivo muy grande para estar aquí en Hong Kong era por ella por mi pequeña niña la que me necesitaba a su lado y posponer mi libertad por ella valía la pena.

**Sakura Li 23: que tal les traigo otra historia…esta estaba en mi mente cuando estuve internada en el hospital, espero les guste mucho…Ahora el protagonista será Shaoran en las otras dos es Sakura…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi vida con mi hermano**

**Shaoran POV**

Hoy después de 2 años de la muerte de Azumi Clow la sigo recordando mucho, siento aun un poco de culpabilidad pero sé que no me tengo que mortificarme por lo que ya paso, tengo que estar con mi pequeño amor Lizzy que es mi vida entera después de la muerte de su madre ella se apego mucho a mi, mis padres y mi hermano no le ponían la atención que requería así que yo me hice cargo de ella como si fuera mi hija.

A mis 23 años y casi por terminar mi carrera ya tenía grandes responsabilidades, mi pequeño amor me decía papa y me sentía tan feliz cuando lo decía, ella nunca le hiso caso a mi hermano, Lizzy solo me obedecía a mí y bueno mi hermano Shen nunca puso atención a eso pues para él es más importante quedarse con la herencia de los Li.

Para mi suerte Lizzy no tenía ninguna herencia con mi familia pero la familia de su madre si tenía algo, los Clow si la visitaban los fines de semana y era muy feliz con ellos.

Mis padrinos me dijeron que tenía que irme a Japón alegarme de mi familia pero no podía dejar a mi Lizzy no podía sacarla del país sin autorización de su padre biológico antes de irme tenía que conseguir esa autorización.

Preparo mis cosas para ir a la universidad pero antes tengo que despertar mi pequeño amor, así que salgo de mi cuarto y voy al de Lizzy, entro y miro que aun está dormida.

Su cuarto es todo rosa con pequeñas flores en colores, tiene un montón de fotos mías y de su mamá, también tiene un juguetero lleno de muñecas y osos de felpa de todos tamaños, su cama tiene cuarto cortinas con moñitos en lila su cama parece como de princesa, me acerco a ella sin hacer ruido la miro y sonrió.

Para despertar a mi pequeño amor le hago cosquillas y de inmediato ríe y abre sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, por suerte ella tiene los mismos ojos que mi familia así que si puede hacerse pasar por mi hija no error es mi hija, ya que despertó ella se talla sus pequeños ojitos y me dice.

-Buenos días papá- yo me siento a su lado y la abrazo, le contesto.

-Buenos días mi pequeño amor, ya tenemos que levantarnos para ir a la escuela- le decía ella solo me miro y negó con la cabeza y me dijo.

-No quiero ir- se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero de niña enojada, me da tanta ternura cuando hace eso así que le vuelvo hacer cosquillas ella ríe divertida.

-Vamos tenemos que bajar a desayunar- de mala gana acepta y se pone de pie, va a buscar su uniforme de la escuela y la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa.

Su pelo era muy largo y me gustaba que fuera castaño porque era igual que de Azumi, no sé como aprendí a peinar a una niña de 3 años era muy divertido, le hice dos colitas y le puse unos moñitos que mi madrina le regalo, eran sus preferidos a Lizzy le gustaba que la peinara y como ninguna sirvienta ni mi madre le hacía caso pues tuve que aprender mucho sobre las niñas con mi madrina.

Ya en el desayuno era nuestra tortura pues mi pequeño amor y yo éramos ignorados por mis padres y mi hermano, ya casi no me importaba que lo hicieran así que desayune y hable con Lizzy como siempre.

La escuela paso normal como siempre sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llegue a mi casa donde mi mayordomo Wei me dijo que mi padre requería de mi presencia en el despacho, entre y vi a mi hermano sentado en una de las sillas, mi padre me dijo que me sentara.

-Saben porque están aquí- dijo mi padre, mi hermano hablo y dijo.

-Si padre- me miro y no dije nada.

-Es porque pronto los dos se van a titular y por fin sabremos quién se quedara con la herencia de los Li- dijo mi padre en un tono de voz un poco autoritaria, yo sabía que no me iba a quedar con la herencia y que mi hermano se quedaría con todo.

Una parte de mi me decía que tenía que luchar por lo que también era mío, pero otra parte de mi me decía que me fuera de Hong Kong, estaba tan confundido tenía que esperar un poco más para saber la verdad pronto y tomar la mejor decisión.

Salimos del despacho y me hermano me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

-No te quedaras con nada de lo que por un inicio es mío- yo solo lo mire-A ti nadie te esperaba, mis padres solo querían a un varón y como yo nací primero tengo el derecho de tener todo- siguió apretando mi brazo, sentí un inmenso dolor me estaba lastimando.

-Yo no tengo la culpa y me estas lastimando- le dije lo empuje con mi otra mano y solo así me soltó el rio y se fue pero con voz baja me dijo.

-Tú no serás el líder de eso me encargo- se marcho estaba solo y confundido no se suponía que como gemelos compartíamos algo, yo si lo quería porque al final de todo era mi hermano pero ese odio que siente asía mi es por culpa de mis padres.

Yo sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada, no error si tenía algo y siempre será mío era mi pequeño amor Lizzy. Tenía que tener la autorización de inmediato para sacarla del país en caso de que mi hermano fuera el líder de la familia, además de que él me va a correr de mi casa, no tenia problema me iba con mis padrinos pero no dejaría sola a mi pequeño amor con ellos tenía que actuar ya.

**Shen Li POV**

Mi vida era tan divertida pues ya no tenía a nadie que me estuviera molestando, lo dijo porque era insoportable estar con Azumi Clow todo el maldito día pero dios se apiado de mi y se la llevo, si fue divertido estar con ella pero en la cama después de que me dijo que estaba embarazada ya no era divertido, en fin se murió y me dejo otra carga mas su hija.

Esa hija que dejo mi hermano se hiso cargo de ella, yo no la tome en cuenta porque simplemente no quería que me echara a perder todo lo que he conseguido durante estos 23 años de mi vida, ella no era parte de mi vida y no estaba en mis planes tener hijos no en este momento, tal vez en el futuro pero varones.

En fin la niña me era indiferente, yo sabía que mi hermano quería sacarla del país como sabia pues sencillo mi mayordomo fiel Joon me lo conto todo, no le iba a dar la autorización así ten fácil tendría que sufrir y tenía que saber cuánto dinero tenía esa niña por parte de los Clow para que yo lo tuviera.

Al final de todo yo sabía que sería el Líder de la familia Li, y que mi hermanito Shaoran no tendría nada ni tampoco a esa niña no se la dejare ir tan fácil antes de que me quede con el dinero de ella.

Pobre de mi hermano tendrá que sufrir un poquito más, la satisfacción mas grande será ver cuando mi padre diga quien es el líder y más aun su cara de saber que no se irá esa niña con él.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que tal me está quedando la historia, se que Shaoran está un poco a pagado pero esperen la reacción y lo que va hacer por quitarle a la pequeña Lizzy, van a saber quién es Shaoran.**

**Y bueno Shen será muy malo, perverso y odioso, todos lo odiaran.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 2**

**El nuevo líder de la familia Li**

**Shaoran Li POV**

Estoy en la biblioteca terminando mi trabajo final para poder titularme, ya está casi terminada pero soy interrumpido es Eriol el que viene con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que haces Shaoran- me dice

-Terminado un trabajo- le dije mientras estaba escribiendo lo último de mí trabajo.

-Que bueno ya terminaste la escuela y ahora tendrás el control de tu herencia- lo mire si bien sabía que yo no tenía posibilidades.

-No lo creo- le dije mientras estaba acomodando mis hojas.

-¿Cuándo se decide quién va hacer el líder de tu familia?- me dijo y voltee a ver y le dije.

-Este fin de semana-por fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar por fin i padre decidiría quien toma su puesto en las empresas.

Estaba seguro de que yo no podía ser el líder así que tendría todo listo para irme de Hong Kong, pero no iba solo conmigo iría Lizzy y mis padrinos los cuales ya tenían todo listo para el viaje a Japón pero me faltaba la autorización de Lizzy.

El día llego y todos estábamos reunidos en el gran salón, mis tíos, mis primos, mis tías, los socios más importantes, mis padres y mi hermano.

Mi padre ya iba a decir quién era el líder de los Li.

-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para saber quien de mis hijos será el líder de nuestra familia- lo dijo con voz de autoridad, todos prestaban atención mi hermano tenía una sonrisa de victoria, antes de llegar a este día se volvió más prepotente, altanero y grosero conmigo siempre me amenazaba que cuando mi padre dijera que él era el dueño de todo me sacaría de la casa a patadas.

-Bien **el nuevo líder de la familia Li** es…- Shen me miraba con maldad y su sonrisa sádica, yo solo estaba esperando que mi padre ya dijera el nombre para que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, Shen se paró de la silla y tomo su pose altanero y disfrutando su casi victoria, estaba listo ya.

-Es mi hijo Shen Li el nuevo líder- mi padre se acerco a Shen y lo abrazo le dijo felicidades y él no me quitaba la mirada, me sonreía con maldad.

Ya tenía todo listo tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, toda mi familia se acerco a Shen para felicitarlo, tome esa oportunidad y salir rápido para ir a la casa tomar mis cosas, claro y a mi pequeño amor para irnos cuanto antes de aquí.

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto tome mis cosas que ya estaban preparadas, salí y vi que Shen venía con su sonrisa altanera.

-Que bueno hermano que te vas por tu propia voluntad, así no se me arruga el saco de sacarte de mi casa a patadas- me dijo y se rio.

-Si me voy- le dije y pase por su lado ya estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto de Lizzy el me detuvo.

-No puedes llevártela ella se quedara conmigo- me tomo del brazo y me volteo, quede enfrente de él, se estaba riendo.

-No ella se va conmigo- el apretó mas su agarre y lo empuje, el rio.

-Vamos ahora me vas a golpear Shaoran- me miro-Si no eres bueno en artes marciales- rio. Yo mire la puerta y temo le perilla pero él me detuvo de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no se irá contigo- lo empuje y le dije.

-Tú no la quieres déjala ir conmigo- el rio-Dame la autorización de sacarla y nunca nos volverás a ver- le dije pero el solo rio.

-No hermano porque quiero que sufras mas- me dijo y siguió riéndose de mí.

-Por favor que mas quieres ya eres el dueño de todo déjala ir conmigo- el me miro y me tomo de la camisa y me dijo.

-No prometí que te aria sufrir hasta el último día- me dijo se echo a reír y continuo-Por tu culpa de haber nacido si tan solo yo hubiera nacido sin ti ya hubiese sido el líder desde hace mucho tiempo- rio y me soltó.

-A mi no me importa el dinero por mi quédatelo pero ella no- el rio

-No hermano se que la quieres y por eso no la dejare ir- ya estaba enojado me fui en sima de él pero alguien me detuvo, me tomo por la espalda y me agarro de los brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo mi hermano me miro y sonrió con maldad, me golpeo en el estomago y caí al suelo, me golpeo con su pie en mi cara todo estaba dando vueltas y mire que estaba sangrando de la boca escuche que mi hermano le dijo que me sacaran de la casa sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta y también dijo que me golpearan.

Así lo hicieron me golpearon no supe cuantos eran y me subieron a un carro me bajaron en la casa de mis padrinos, mi madrina Jane se asusto mucho igual mi padrino de inmediato me llevaron al hospital tenía que sacar a Lizzy de allí pero como.

**Shen Li**

Por fin después de tantos años yo era el líder de mi familia, mi hermano Shaoran no me dejo lección y tuve que golpearlo, se quería ir así tan fácil con Lizzy claro que no lo iba a dejar así.

Estaba satisfecho pues mis guardaespaldas me dijeron que mi hermano estaba muy grave en el hospital por la golpiza que le dieron, quería que se muriera ya pero no creo que tiene a alguien que lo protege si claro Azumi, aun después de muerta me sigue poniendo trabas ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de la niña esta que aparte no me asía caso se ponía llora porque quería ver a mi hermano. A mis padres le dije que Shaoran se fue sin decir nada y que me dejo a cargo a Lizzy tuve que ser lo mas convincente para que creyeran eso, en fin esta niña me sacando de mis casillas ahora no quiere ir a la escuela ya me arte tendrá que ir aunque la tenga que sacar a rastras de la cama.

-Vamos Lizzy ya párate- le decía por milésima vez pero esta no me asía caso.

-No quiero, quiero que mi papa venga- estaba llorando como siempre

-¡Deja de llora ya!- le dije con enojo ya no tenía paciencia todos los días era lo mismo, así que jale las cobijas y ella se enrosco como gusano y seguía llorando, la tome de los brazos y la levante rápido ella lloraba mas, la tome uno de sus brazos y le dije.

-Deja ya de llorar- ella empezó a empujarme con sus manitas y me dijo

-No te quiero, quiero a mi papa- la jale y sin querer la solté y fue a dar hasta el buro, y se pego en la cabeza con una de las esquinas de este, ella lloro mas la lévate y vi que tenía sangre y morado en una de las segas llame a Joon y el la llevo al baño a curarle la herida.

Estaba arto de ella tenía que saber cuánto dinero tenia por parte de los Clow para tenerlo en mi cuenta personal, pero no sé si quiera dejarla ir con Shaoran tenía algo para hacerle infeliz a él.

**Shaoran Li POV**

Estaba recuperándome de la golpiza que Shen mando a darme con sus guardaespaldas, aun tenía mi brazo enyesado y tenia collarín, de los demás golpes ya estaba bien solo era mi brazo. Le dije a mi padrino que teníamos que sacar a mi pequeño amor de la casa de los Li, yo no podía acercarme a esa casa no en mi condición, así que mi padrino estaba investigando no tenía nada, ya estaba desesperado hasta que un día llego con una maleta mi mayordomo Wei y me dijo que mi hermano lo había corrido y que mis padres no hicieron nada para detenerlo, también nos dio información de que Shen quería el dinero de Lizzy por parte de los Clow así pues fui a ver al padre de Azumi y le conté todo lo que paso el de inmediato levanto una demanda encontra de Shen.

La demanda era la custodia total de Lizzy por parte de los Clow, nos fuimos a juicio ya en los tribunales estaba mis padres y Shen el cual me miraba con odio.

Mi madre se acerco a mí y me dijo

-Porque haces esto Shaoran- su miraba no mostraba ningún sentimiento

-Por Lizzy ella tiene que estar conmigo- le dije.

-Eres un mal hijo lo sabías- se volteo y me sentí tan mal por lo que dijo sus palabras me herían tanto.

El juicio comenzó todo estaba a favor de mi hermano pero el señor Clow tenía una sorpresa, al juez se le entro el testamento de Azumi en donde decía que la custodia total era solo mía, yo era el tutor legal de Lizzy.

Shen no lo podía creer lo que decía el testamento y el juez dio sentencia y me dio la custodia total de mi pequeño amor, también el juez le indico que Lizzy fuera entregada de inmediatamente a mí. Por fin nos iremos a Japón y ser felices, sonreí con victoria Shen estaba tan enojado no le di importancia mis padrinos me abrazaron y me dijeron que nunca me dejarían solo igual a mi pequeño amor.

Quería abrazarla y darle muchos besitos, la extrañaba mucho por fin la trajeron ella venia cabizbaja y asustada, un poco pálida y mas flaquita no me dio buena espina algo le paso o peor alguien le hiso algo.

La abrace y ella empezó a llorar le tome su carita y vi que tenía un golpe en una de las cejas me dio rabia y le pregunte.

-Que te paso Lizzy-ella no me decía nada-No te va a pasar nada solo dime quien te hiso esto- no contestaba solo lloraba y me abrazo.

Ya sabía quien fue y lo iba a pagar muy caro mi madrina se acerco y la tomo en brazos, salimos de los juzgados y vi a Shen parado esperando a que llegara su carro el me miro y rio no aguante más me fui en sima de él le die un golpe y le dije.

-Eres lo pero como le pudiste pegarle a una niña- el solo rio

-Yo no le hice nada- sonrió con maldad quería matarlo pero mi padrino me detuvo y me dijo que me fuera, mis padres me vieron que lo golpe y no dijeron nada. Antes de irme les dije.

-Se van a repetir de haber elegido a él y nunca se los voy a perdonar por todo lo que hicieron- me voltee y me subí al carro, mi corazón esta tan dolido por todo lo que me hicieron mis padres y mas porque nunca me quisieron.

Ya es de noche y vi en mi cama a mi pequeño amor dormía tan profundo, ella no quería hablar no la obligue a hablar pero me dijo que no quería dormir sola, así que le dije que estaría conmigo la abrace y por fin mañana nos iríamos de aquí y comenzaríamos una nueva vida en Japón.

**Sakura Li 23: hola les traigo otro capítulo más…jejeje que malo es Shen pero ya tendrá su castigo, por fin Lizzy y Shaoran serán felices…y mas porque el viaje a Japón traerá sorpresas y vaya sorpresa…ya va a parecer Sakura.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La mujer de ojos verdes**

**Shaoran Li POV**

A pasado una semana del juicio mi pequeño amor volvió hacer la misma de antes alegre, tierna y muy traviesa, estos días estuvimos muy contentos porque mañana viajaremos a Japón.

Ya en el aeropuerto todo estaba listo para abordarlo mis padrinos, Wei, mi pequeño amor y Yo, Lizzy estaba muy contenta de poder ver los aviones llegando a Japón nos trasladaríamos a un ciudad llamada Tomoeda en donde estaba la casa de mi padrino, mi padrino me comento que era un ciudad muy tranquila y que la gente era muy amable.

Llegamos a Japón estaba haciendo mucho calor nos subimos a un carro y nos fuimos directo a Tomoeda en donde había muchos árboles de cerezo, toda la gente estaba asiendo sus cosas normales, se siente una paz en la cuidad.

Llegamos a la casa que era hermosa, ya estaba amueblada claro decorada como mi madrina Jane le gustaba nos indico donde nos quedaríamos mi pequeño amor y Yo, mi cuarto era blanco con verde, claro tenía que ser es mi color favorito pero este tenía una ventana mediana donde daba a la ventana del vecino de a lado no le di importancia, era la primera vez que viviría en una casa así con vecinos a lado.

Acomode mis cosas y vi que entro mi pequeño amor corriendo y salto la cama riendo la imite y le dije.

-Que haces mi pequeño amor- ella solo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, yo estaba seguro que había hecho algo porque es muy traviesa.

-Nada papi no hice nada- me dijo y se paro enfrente de la ventana, yo estaba entretenido acomodando mis cosas.

-Está bien cuando termine de acomodar mis cosas voy a acomodar las tuyas Lizzy- no tenía mucha ropa pues mi hermano no me dio nada de su ropa, no me importo le compre nueva ropa, mis padrinos también y su abuelo Clow igual. Ya no escuche nada y voltee a verla estaba muy entretenida de lo que veía por la ventana me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Que ves Lizzy- yo fije mi mirada asía la ventana y vi el cuarto del vecino tenía muchos peluches en la ventana, la cortinas eran de color rosa y también tenía unos adornos de colores en flores y mariposas, pensé que el vecino tenía una niña mire a Lizzy y ella me dijo.

-Podemos ir a ver quien vive a lado- me puso su carita suplicante, la cargue y le di vueltas ella rio y le dije.

-Sí pero antes tenemos que ir por unas cosas al centro comercial que nos hace falta pero luego iremos a ver quien vive a lado- ella me dio un besito en la mejilla y me dijo.

-Si papito como tú digas- salimos de mi cuarto y vimos a mi madrina Jane la cual nos entrego una lista de las cosas que quería que le tragueáramos.

Tome a Lizzy de la mano y caminamos por las calles de Tomoeda, entramos al centro comercial y vimos que había un evento de una expo de peluches Lizzy salto de emoción pues a ella le encanta los peluches me suplico que fuéramos le dije que si peor antes teníamos que comprar la lista que me dio mi madrina.

Así pues compramos todo la lista y fuimos a la expo de ositos, Lizzy estaba emocionada viento todos los ositos veía también a otros niños como ella emocionados.

Vimos ositos de todos tamaños, colores y formas en cada estante nos regalaban un pequeño osito de color ya casi terminábamos el recorrido pero una señorita me pregunto ciertas cosas sobre mi hija que era para saber algo de la infancia o algo así, tenia de la mano a Lizzy pero ella me soltó para ver algo.

Cuando termino de hacerme la encuesta vi que Lizzy ya no estaba a mi lado empecé a buscar por todas partes pero no la encontraba que debía hacer.

**Sakura POV**

Soy Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya tengo 23 años y a cabo de terminar mi carrera en diseño grafico, mi padre es un hombre muy rico tiene la agencia de publicidad mas grande del en todo Japón y mi madre es una modelo la cual es la cara de la agencia de publicidad no sé cómo diablos se ha mantenido tan joven y bella mi madre, yo no soy tan fea pero ella me supera en belleza soy delgada y mido 1.65 tengo mi pelo castaño claro ondulado y largo, mis ojos son idénticos a los de mi madre color verde jade muy raros en Japón es lo único bello que tengo son mis ojos, si tengo buenas curvas pero los hombres se fijan en mis hermosos ojos y claro en mi dinero. Tengo un hermano mayor Toya Kinomoto es doctor del hospital central de Tokio para mi suerte él ya se caso y tiene dos hermoso hijo a los que adoro con toda mi alma, son varones mis sobrinos y son el mismo retrato que su padre el mayor que tiene 8 años se llama Hikaru Kinomoto el tiene los ojos mas cafés que él su hermano Kaoru Kinomoto que tiene 4 años y los dos cuando están conmigo espantan a los hombres que se me acercan, lo bueno es que solo los veo los fines de semana.

Tenía un novio Fye D. Flowright en la preparatoria pero solo era un juego pues él quería enamorar a otra niña Elizabeth era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo color rubio largo y sus enormes ojos color azul, ahora era su prometida y estaba juntos después de eso nunca tuve un novio solo pretendientes pero ninguno que valiera la pena.

Teníamos un contrato con la familia lejana de mi padre los Clow los cuales tenían muchos centros comerciales en toda Asia y nos beneficio mucho a la agencia pues nosotros hacíamos toda la publicidad de estos bueno ambos teníamos beneficios, los Clow eran un poco misteriosos y casi no nos hablamos como familia si no como socios muy raro.

Viajamos a Hong Kong para vernos con los Clow los cuales nos iban a ofrecer un nuevo negocio pero teníamos que esperar a la hija de ellos la cual ya era casada, por desgracia sufrió un accidente en auto en donde ella murió los Clow estaba devastados por la noticia la mujer se llamaba Auzmi Clow y había dejado a una pequeña niña, mi familia quería ir al velorio pero se enfermo mi sobrino Kaoru y tuvimos que regresar a Japón el negocio nunca llego pero tenemos una relación bastante buena con los Clow eso creo.

En fin si tengo familiares mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji y mi tía Sonomi Daidouji, tenían una empresa de juguetes para niños, mi prima vivía en corea del sur y casi me visitaba a fin de mes con su prometido Kurogane Kiryuu que muy pronto se van a casar este año, esta tan emocionada mi prima hasta está diseñando su vestido de novia el de las damas de honor y claro yo soy una de esas damas.

Vivo en la cuidad donde nací en Tomoeda en una casita tan simple pero tan cómoda, mis padres viven en Tokio en su mansión, pero yo nunca quise irme de allí pues sentía que tenía que estar aquí porque alguien especial vendría o solo eran mis ideas mías, vía sola pero no importaba porque así podría hacer lo que yo quisiera sin que nadie me de órdenes. Mi padre puso una sucursal de la agencia de publicidad en la cuidad y me dejo a cargo, ahora estoy en un evento que organizo uno de los centros comerciales de la familia Clow era de ositos a mi me encantaba mucho los peluches, estaba viendo que todos traían a sus hijos para que vieran todos los ositos que habían me hubiera encantado que mis diablitos estuvieran conmigo, estaba caminando cuando de repente vi a una niña pequeña que traía un vestido rojo aterciopelado, zapatos negros y su pelo del mismo color que el mi castaño claro y en le traía dos monitos de color rojo me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Porque lloras pequeña- ella me miro y me sorprendí mucho pues tenía unos ojos grandes color ámbar que tenía lágrimas en ellos ella me dijo.

-Me perdí- hipo y se tallaba los ojos, de mi bolsa saque un pañuelo y se lo di para que se limpiara la mire bien calculaba que ella tenía 4 años igual que mi sobrino así que le dije.

-Vamos pequeña vamos a buscar a tu mama- ella me voltio a mirar con sus ojos color ámbar y me dijo.

-Yo no tengo mama ella se murió- me quede sorprendida por lo que me dijo así que la tome de la mano y la guie hasta el puesto de seguridad donde estaba un joven parado muy alterado quería que buscaran a alguien antes de llegar al puesto la niña soltó mi mano y fue hasta ese joven y mas fue mi sorpresa lo que le dijo la niña.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy alterado ya la había buscado por todas partes y no la encontré, así que fui al puesto de seguridad para que la buscara al señor que estaba allí le di los datos de cómo venia vestida pero antes de que el diera la información por el micrófono escuche su voz y voltee a verla estaba bien.

-¡Papá papá!- me dijo y me abrazo la levante y ella me tomaba mi cara con sus manitas y me empezó a dar besitos en las mejillas.

-Donde estabas porque te alejaste de mí…-ya no pude continuar pues vi que estaba una señorita enfrente de mi la cual estaba sorprendida quien era esa mujer que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos verdes.

-Ella me encontró y me dio un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas y también me trago hasta aquí- dijo Lizzy, ella me miro y sonrió.

-Qué bueno que encontraste a tu papá pequeña- miro a Lizzy y ella se sonrojo y continuo-Usted es un mal padre como pudo dejar sola a una niña tan pequeña no sabe que hay gente mala que le hará daño- me dijo la mujer con enojo, un momento me estaba regañando y no sabía quién era.

-Quien es usted para decirme eso no la conozco- le dije puse a Lizzy en el suelo y mire a la mujer.

-Mire señor usted es…- Lizzy no la dejo terminar y nos dijo.

-Yo me aparte de mi papá él no tiene la culpa señora- la miro y la mujer le dijo.

-No soy señora soy señorita y me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- se agacho para ponerse de la misma estatura que Lizzy.

Lizzy le sonrió y le dio la mano y dijo.

-Yo me llamo Lizzy Li y el mi padre se llama Shaoran Li- la mujer me miro y se levanto y dijo.

-Perdón por pensar mal señor Li-me sonrió y yo me sonroje nunca me había pasado-Bueno nos vemos luego pequeña adiós- se fue la mujer dejándome confuso y sin querer sonreí era la primera vez que una mujer me sonreía.

Ya era de noche a mi madrina le dije lo que paso y se echo a reír que mala era yo nunca había tenido ninguna novia o acercamiento con una mujer, Lizzy me jalo y me dijo.

-Me prometiste que iríamos a ver al vecino para saber si tiene una hija para que yo juegue- ella trago mi abrigo y me empujaba hasta la salida y la detuve.

-Espera Lizzy tenemos que cenar antes- la mire y cruzo los brazos y puso cara de enojada, esa cara era igual a la de mi hermano cuando era pequeño siempre hacia esa cara.

-No que espere la cena- abrí la puerta y me jalo, ya estábamos en la calle y fuimos con el vecino de ha lado y ella toco el timbre sonó dos veces y salió alguien que no podía creer.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Hola que tal el capitulo jejeje podre Shaoran sufriendo por encontrar a Lizzy, pero estuvo bien porque así se encontró con Sakura, bueno desde el funeral de Azumi pero no se pudo. Y lo que le paso a Shaoran ternurita no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer…sorpresas**

**¿Quién será el vecino de Shaoran?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Mi vecina una bruja de noche y una hada de día**

**Sakura POV**

Me quede sorprendida por lo que la niña le dijo al joven que era su padre y de verdad que si lo era pues se parecía a ella, esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía el joven eran hipnotizantés que cosas dijo a la mejor era casado y yo con mis alucinaciones, me molesto mucho que la dejar sola pobre pequeña por eso lo regañe antes de enterarme de la verdad y me dio pena me disculpe con el señor y salí de inmediato de ese lugar.

Todo el evento fue un éxito tenía que celebrarlo con los patrocinadores así que tenía que ir a mi casa a cambiarme e ir, pero no quería ir sola así que les llame a Fye y Elizabeth para que fueran conmigo a la celebración ellos aceptaron y me dijeron que me iban a recoger así que tome un baño de burbujas, ya tenía mi vestido en mi cama era un vestido de color blanco con rosa y piedritas de colores, **strapless y corto****, un cinturón de piedritas de colores, zapatos de color rosa pastel de tacón alto y maquillaje en tonos de rosa, ya me iba a peinar y en eso sonó el timbré de mi casa enrede mi pelo con un pinza para el pelo y baje las escaleras para abrir y ver quién era, casi me da algo a ver el joven de los ojos ámbar estaba parado en mi puerta el solo me miro y su hija me dijo.**

**-Hola Sakura tu eres nuestra vecina- la niña estaba tan sonriente ella si se acordó de mi nombre, has memoria Sakura como se llamaba la niña así ya me acorde Lizzy.**

-Que sorpresa Lizzy si qué casualidad- dije con mucho sarcasmo y su padre levanto una sega como no creyendo lo que dije, solo me mordí el labio y la niña me dijo.

-¿Tienes niñas?, ¿eres casada?, ¿dónde está tu marido?- miro por la puerta con mucha curiosidad casi me da un infarto como que marido si soy soltera, a su padre le dio risa lo que dijo la niña grrgrrr que coraje se estaba riendo de mi.

-No es chistoso señor- el me miro y se puso serio-No pequeña no tengo hijos ni marido- le sonreí con mucha ternura. Ella bajo la mirada y me dijo.

-Pensé que tenias hijas- ella me miro con tristeza, y claro como yo tengo corazón de pollo suavecito me dio ternura y le pregunte a la niña.

-Porque pensabas eso pequeña- ella me miro y me dijo.

-Es que desde el cuarto de mi padre se puede ver un cuarto decorado con cositas de niña, por eso pensé que tenía hijos- que el cuarto de su padre daba con mi cuarto, será la ventana. O mi dios la vecina que vivía antes en la casa de a lado no ocupaba ese cuarto y ahora tenía a un hermoso joven con ojos color ámbar viendo todos los días por la ventana, que cosas pienso son muy tonta en imaginarme, ya sentía el calor de mis mejillas a mi solo se me ocurre eso de que él me espié, hay esto ya queda claro necesitaba con urgencia un novio.

-No pequeña el cuarto es mío- le dije y me sonroje cuando mire a su padre.

-En serio es muy bonito- me dijo la niña, en eso el joven la tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-Creo que la señorita Kinomoto estaba ocupada hija vamos a casa, ella ya te dijo que no tiene niños- la niña meneo la cabeza en afirmación y me dijo.

-Bueno nos vemos luego señorita Kinomoto- se dio la vuelta y se fue pero antes su padre me miro y sonrió, yo me quede sonrojada y sorprendida.

Que voy hacer tengo que cerrar las cortinas cuanto antes subí a las escaleras y de inmediato las cerré, estaba muy rara mi cuerpo sentía muchas cosas como emoción, adrenalina y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, me asome por un hoyito de las cortinas hacia la ventana del vecino para ver si estaba él pero no había luz en el cuarto en eso sonó el timbre y di un grito de sorpresa. Deje la cortina y baje de nuevo las escaleras y vi a Fye y Elizabeth rápido me peine tome mi abrigo y mi cratera y salí de mi casa, mire a la casa del vecino el cual tenía las luces de abajo prendidas pero quería saber quién era ese joven de los ojos color ámbar.

**Shaoran POV**

Era la mujer del centro comercial se llama Sakura Kinomoto pero que hacia una mujer viviendo solo en una casa como esta, y si quería saber si tenía hijos o esposo. Me dio mucha risa como se lo pregunto mi pequeño amor, ella como que se molesto y se veía muy bonita enojada ella dijo que no tenía hijos ni esposo pero por una extraña razón mi corazón latió muy fuerte y más al enterarme de que el cuarto que daba al mío era de ella. Se sonrojo y se veía muy hermosa pero que dices Shaoran si no la conoces además es una bruja primero me grita en el centro comercial, se enoja conmigo por reírme y ahora se sonroja, era una mujer muy rara pero algo me atrae de ella Lizzy se despido de ella y sin querer la mire y le sonreí era la primera vez que le sonreía a una mujer.

La cena paso sin más comentarios más lo que paso en del centro comercial que mi padrino le dio risa, a coste a Lizzy en su cama y le di un besito de buenas noches.

Estaba acomodando mi cama para irme a dormir pero antes de acostarme tenía que cerrar la cortina, mire a la casa de la vecina y vi que no había nadie y también tenía las cortinas cerradas reí por debajo y las cerré, ya estaba acomodándome en la cama pero no podía dormir en mi mente estaba ella con sus ojos verdes se parecía tanto a Azumi con su inocencia e ingenuidad, por que se notaba que era muy ingenua casi como una niña pero en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Que estoy diciendo al caso me estaba enamorando de ella, no era posible es una bruja.

**Sakura POV**

La fiesta fue divertida pero tenía un dolor de cabeza porque no pude dormir bien por ciertos motivos:

1. Llegue tarde a mi casa eran las 3 de la mañana, cansada y adolorida de los pies, porque me encanta bailar no estaba ebria.

2. El vecino me daba cosa que me viera desnuda, pues no pude dormir en pensar que si él se atrevía a mirarme desnuda por su ventana.

Hay mi cabeza tome la medicina y prepare mi desayuno, escuche risas en el patio y salí a ver quién era y vi a la pequeña Lizzy que estaba divertida viendo como su padre estaba disque armando el columpio, me dio risa porque él no sabía cómo armarlo.

Los mire por un rato y el dolor desapareció la pequeña Lizzy estaba tan contenta y voltio a verme y me dijo.

-Hola Sakura- se acerco a los arbustos, yo le sonreí mire a su padre el cual me miraba con curiosidad, porque me miraba así no estaba tan mal llevaba mi pijama rosita y un suéter de color blanco, mis pantuflas y estaba bien peinada que raro era.

-Hola Lizzy como estas- le dije y me acerque a donde estaba ella, Lizzy me miro y me dijo.

-Mi padre esta tratando de armar el columpio pero creo que no podrá- ella se rio y la imite, vi que se puso serio y alzo una ceja, se veía muy guapo enojado.

-Lizzy no le digas eso a la vecina- me miro con enojo, que malo me dijo vecina bueno yo también le dijo señor o joven.

-Si quiere le ayudo señor- le dije y alzo mas la ceja y me dijo.

-Señor no soy joven- me miro y sonrió que raro era.

-¡Si, si que te ayude! Porque tu solo no podrás y tendré que esperar mil años a que lo tengas listo no es justo- Lizzy lo dijo con tanta emoción su padre la miro con reproche y suspiro y me dijo.

-Está bien quiere ayudarme-ahora si ya está siendo amable conmigo, algo en mi corazón se sentía tan cálido cuando me habla.

Me pase por los arbustos y entre al patio del vecino, Lizzy tomo mi mano y me enseño el plano, el joven se acerco y me dijo que era mejor poner todas las piezas y empezar arma el columpio, estaba tan cerca de él que olía tan rico, él me miro con sus ojos ámbar y yo también lo mire baje la mirada hasta sus labios y quería besarlos pero no era correcto.

Que debía hacer con esto que estoy sintiendo por mi vecino.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que tal Sakura perversa, Shaoran le dijo bruja porque lo está enamorando, y las ocurrencias de Lizzy me encanta esta niña y aun mas va hacer muchas travesuras a nuestros protagonistas…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**Buscar una novia para papá Parte 1**

_Investigación privada de Lizzy Li…_

**Lizzy POV**

Soy Lizzy Li tengo 3 años casi 4 vivo con mi papá, mis abuelos y un señor que se parece físicamente a mi papá pero tiene mucha maldad, mi mamita esta en el cielo cuidándome siempre le pido que nos cuide mucho a mi papito y a mí de la maldad de ese señor.

Yo soy pequeña y no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa pero un día mi papito se fue y me dejo sola con mis abuelos y el señor malo, me puse a llorar porque mi papito siempre me venía a despertar, me cambiaba de ropa para irnos juntos a la escuela pero ya no estaba me dejo con el señor malo que me gritaba y jalaba, un día sin querer me soltó y me pegue en el buro en mi cabeza dejándome un gran golpe me curo el mayordomo Joon.

Ya no quería comer y el señor malo le dijo a Joon que si no quería que no me diera de comer, siempre oraba a mi mamita para que volviera mi papito y así fue lo volví a ver en un edificio muy raro corrí hacia él lo abrace el me pregunto qué me hicieron pero no le dije nada, ese día dormí con mi papito paso la semana y volví a hacer la misma.

A mi papito lobito así le decía de cariño pero cuando estamos los dos solitos porque no le gusta que los demás se enteren, me dijo que íbamos a viajar a otro país a Japón era muy emocionante pues era la primera vez que iba a viajar en avión, los padrinos de mi lobito me compraron ropa porque el señor malo no dejo que entrara a recoger mis cosas de su casa pero está bien pues iba a tener ropa nueva, también mi abuelito Clow me compro muchos vestidos y mi lobito también, tenia ropa nueva que me fascinaba.

El vuelo fue súper divertido pues las aeromozas estaña embobabas con mi lobito, y como no si mi papito era hermoso; bajamos del avión y fuimos a la cuidad de no que donde había muchos árboles de cerezo eso me dijo mi papito que eran esos árboles vimos la casa que era muy bonita y mi cuarto era precioso era color rosa, no era como el otro pero estaba bien acomode mis pocos juguetes que tenia y fui a ver a mi lobito en su cuarto.

Mi lobito estaba acomodando sus cosas entre riéndome a él le encantaba que hiciera eso vi por la ventana del vecino de alado el cual era un cuarto de una niña, me emocione mucho pues tendría con quien jugar le dije a mi libito que si podíamos visitar al vecino el me dijo que después de ir al centro comercial.

Había un evento de ositos de peluche fue increíble una señorita le hiso una encuesta a mi lobito pero yo me distraje con algo muy bonito solté la mano de mi papito, cuando vi ya no estaba me asuste mucho y empecé a llorar una hermosa señorita se acerco a mí y me pregunto por mi mamá y le conteste que ella se murió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un puesto de seguridad en donde encontré a mi lobito que de inmediato me abrazo y yo lo bese en sus mejillas.

Mi lobito estaba muy nervioso con la hermosa mujer que tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos, mi lobito se sonrojo con la mujer que se llama Sakura Kinomoto.

Antes de llegar a casa me puse a pensar mi lobito no ha tenido a ninguna mujer a su lado, bueno mi mamita pero desde que ella murió mi papito no ha tenido nada con ninguna mujer. Qué tal si sentía solo y necesitaba estar con una mujer bella, quería saber quién era el vecino y o sorpresa era Sakura la cual traía un vestido muy bonito, le comente si tenía hijos ya me había dado cuenta que no pero quería jugar con ella mi lobito la miraba muy embobado, antes de irnos mi lobito le dio una sonrisa a Sakura y ella se sonrojo.

Pensé acaso ella le estaba gustando mi lobito, ella era muy bonita pero tenía que investigar más sobre ella y ver si es compatible con mi papito, mi tía Jane me dio un vaso de chocolate en la cena y caí rendida mi lobito me acostó en mi cama y me dio un besito de las buenas noches mañana tenía que empezar mi investigación sobre Sakura y mi lobito.

Mi lobito me había comprado un columpio pero tenía que armarlo, me dio risa por que el manual venia en japonés y mi lobito no sabía mucho ese idioma. Estaba muy divertida por las caras que hacia mi lobito me percate que estaba Sakura parada en su puerta la cual reía por lo que estaba haciendo mi lobito, le dije su nombre y ella se acerco hasta donde estaba mire que mi lobito no paraba de mirarla ella se ofreció para ayudarnos y entro al jardín se acerco a mi lobito y se quedaron viendo como dos bobos, ya me di cuenta se gustan los dos pero que tenía que hacer para que los dos se conozcan mejor a ya sé que voy hacer…

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba por descifrar el maldito manual pero no podía estaba en japonés, odiaba el japonés y Lizzy no ayudaba mucho pues se reía de mi, llamo a la vecina por su nombre y ella se acerco hasta nosotros me dijo que si quería su ayuda vi a mi pequeño amor que estaba triste porque quería el columpio ni modo me trague mi orgullo y le dije que sí.

Ella se acerco y sentí su olor a fresa, ella miro el manual y me dijo que juntáramos las piezas para poder armar el columpio me volteo a ver y nos miramos por un largo rato, si era hermosa la vecina y me gustaba mucho sus ojos, sus labios un momento que estaba pensando Lizzy interrumpió diciendo algo que nunca pensé.

-Ya déjense de mirar como bobos y apúrenle armar el columpio- la mire estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándonos a los dos, la vecina rio y le dijo.

-Porque no me ayudas a juntar las piezas para que tu papá empiece armar el columpio- Lizzy dijo que si empezó a recoger las piezas, mientras la vecina las acomodaba y yo empezaba armar el columpio.

Los tres unidos armamos el dichoso columpio, mi pequeño amor se puso súper feliz cuando lo terminamos de armar dio brinquitos de emoción y yo reí al verla tan feliz, la vecina me miro divertida y sonrió yo me sonroje.

Se subió al columpio Lizzy y le dijo a la vecina que si la empujaba ella dijo que si, se estaban divirtiendo mucho yo solo reía porque nunca vi a mi pequeño amor tan feliz y sabia que le faltaba su mamá mire al cielo el cual estaba despejado y ya estaba asiendo un poco de calor.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a cambiar y desayunar pequeña- le dijo la vecina a Lizzy.

-No te vayas Sakura porque no desayunamos juntos-que juntos pero Lizzy que estaba pensando la vecina me miro y dijo.

-No creo que sea bueno pequeña- Lizzy se acerco a mí y me pregunto.

-Verdad que si podemos desayunar juntos papito- que podía hacer no le podía decir que no a mi pequeño amor.

-Claro que podemos desayunar con la vecina- Lizzy me jalo del pantalón y me dijo.

-No es vecina se llama Sakura- mire a la vecina y rio.

-Está bien Sakura- Sakura me miro sorprendida por lo que dije y me sonroje en la forma que me miro.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar Sakura- Lizzy tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo a dentro de la casa- Vamos papito- me dijo.

Esa pequeña niña traviesa algo traía entre manos, entre a la casa para desayunar.

**Sakura POV**

Al fin el vecino armo el columpio bueno con nuestra ayuda claro, vi que la pequeña Lizzy estaba muy divertida y mire que él también se divertía mucho con su hija.

Me encanto ver una escena de padre e hija, cuanto daría porque mi padre hubiera sido así como el vecino y su hija pero nunca fue así, mi padre siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo y nunca estuvo conmigo pero bueno eso era el pasado.

La pequeña Lizzy me invito a desayunar pero mire al vecino el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su hija, el me dijo vecina bueno por lo menos ya no me decía señora.

Su hija lo corrigió y le dijo mi nombre, él dijo mi nombre y sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios pero que estaba pensando, la pequeña me tomo de la mano y entramos a su casa.

Dentro de la casa estaba una señora muy hermosa que me miro con asombro. Lizzy le dijo.

-Tía ella es mi nueva amiga Sakura- la señora me sonrió y dijo.

-Hola que tal mi nombre es Jane Zhou pasa no te quedes allí- me indico que tomar asiento en las sillas.

-Gracias señora Zhou- mire que el padre de Lizzy tomo asiento y Lizzy se sentó a lado y me dijo.

-Cuando termines de desayunar te quiero mostrar mi cuarto- ella dio un sorbo a su leche muy emocionada.

-Lizzy- dijo su padre.

-Dime papito- ella miro a su padre le dio risa por que la pequeña trae un bigote de leche de chocolate.

-Limpia tus labios mi pequeña- le indico y ella se limpio los labios-No puedes decirle a la señorita Kinomoto que vaya a tu cuarto porque ella tiene cosas que hacer- ella solo agacho su cabeza y estaba triste. No me gustaba que estuviera triste una pequeña niña me daba ternura y le dije.

-No se moleste vecino no tengo nada de hacer- mentí si tenía que hacer algo pero puede esperar.

Los dos me miraron y Lizzy me dijo

-no es vecino se llama Shaoran- la señora Zhou y él rieron por lo que dijo la pequeña

-Está bien Shaoran- el me miro sorprendido y me sonroje como me miro, o mi dios este hombre me pone nerviosa y mi corazón late muy rápido cuando lo miro, que me estará pasando.

Después de terminar el desayuno ayude a la señora Zhou a recoger los platos sucios pero ella me dijo que yo era la invitada y que mejor fuera con la pequeña Lizzy a su cuarto.

La niña me tomo de la mano y subimos corriendo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, ella me dijo.

-Ese es el cuarto de mi papito- me señalo la puerta que estaba cerrada-Este es el mío- abrió la puerta y entramos las dos.

Era muy hermoso su cuarto era rosa con blanco, vi que no tenía muchos juguetes también mire que había una foto en su buro en donde estaba su padre, la pequeña Lizzy y su mamá, era muy hermosa la mujer.

-Ella es mi mamita- se acerco a mí y nos sentamos en la cama-Ella está en el cielo nos esta cuidando a mí y mi papito- me miro y sonrió, vaya que era fuerte Lizzy ahora comprendo porque él siempre la cuidad mucho.

-De seguro que la quería mucho tu padre- ella me miro y rio.

-Claro que si se querían mucho- con sus manitas hiso un corazón cuando dijo lo ultimo me dio risa-Nosotros no somos de aquí venimos de Hong Kong, así que no conozco la cuidad, pero tu si conoces un parque- ella me miro con una sonrisa, no eran de Japón.

-Si conozco un lugar muy hermoso- le dije ella se levanto de la cama y dijo.

-Bueno que estamos esperando vamos- ella saco su ropa –Me ayudas a vestir- me miro y asentí la ayude a cambiarse de ropa, ya estaba lista y la iba a peinar pero ella me dijo.

-No mi papito es el que me peina- en serio un padre hacia eso era muy raro, en eso entro él y nos miro y dijo.

-Que haces cambiada Lizzy- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el tocador y le dijo.

-Voy a salir con Sakura a u lugar muy bonito papi- él me miro y dije.

-Este…bueno…yo le mencione un lugar y ella quiere ir- estaba apenada porque tartamudee y también como me miraba me ponía nerviosa.

-Pero ira así- me dijo y luego me mire que despistada era traía mi pijama puesta, claro que no iría así tendría que cambiarme de ropa.

-No claro que no voy a cambiarme de ropa- le dije y ya estaba en la puerta cuando Lizzy me dijo.

-Espérame voy contigo- voltee a mirarla estaba sentada en la silla del tocador-Apúrale papito a peinarme para ir con Sakura a su casa para que se cambie y nos vayamos- su padre se sorprendió mucho.

-Un momento pequeña traviesa como ya te mandas voy a ir contigo- le dijo un poco molesto. Me dio risa como se lo dijo.

-Está bien papito tu también vas- la peino con mucho cuidado me sorprendió mucho que un padre peinara a su hija así, vaya que si tenían una relación muy buena y se notaba que la amaba con todo su amor.

Mire la foto del buro y vi que él estaba muy feliz con su esposa, la habar querido mucho o la quería mucho a su esposa, era un hombre muy bueno a querer tanto su hija y a su esposa que ya murió.

-Vamos Sakura a que te cambien a tú casa- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y le di una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa de Lizzy, su padre también estaba con nosotras abrí la puerta de mi casa y les dije que entraran.

Lizzy miro la sala igual él, le dije que iba a cambiarme que sentaran en la sala, la pequeña niña me dijo que quería conocer mi cuarto, pero como iba dejar solo a su padre él dijo que no había problema y subí con la niña a mi cuarto.

Entramos a mi cuarto y miro sorprendida de todos los peluches que tenia, dio gritito de emoción.

-Puedo tomar uno- me dijo.

-Claro pequeña el que quieras- ella estaba escogiendo los peluches así que busque mi ropa para cambiarme, tome un short corto café, una blusa blanca con mangas medianas en v, zapatos cómodos, mi maquillaje y me cambie en el baño que estaba en mi cuarto.

Salí cambiada y maquillada vi que la pequeña estaba jugando con mis peluches, me peine en mi tocador con una cola alta y me puse un poco de perfume y ella se acerco a mí.

-Que rico huele tú perfume Sakura- le sonreí y le puse un poco ella rio.

-Vamos que tú papá nos está esperando- tome mi bolsa y me celular y salimos.

Vi que él tenía en sus manos una foto de mis pequeños diablitos y le dije.

-Ellos son mis sobrinos- se asusto cuando me vio entrar a la sala.

-Yo solo estaba mirando sus fotos- dejo la foto en su lugar.

-Bueno vamos al parque- la pequeña Lizzy salió de mi casa emocionada y le dijo as u papa que tenía muchos peluches en mi cuarto, ella estaba hablando todo el camino a la parque.

Ya en el parque se emociono mucho de ver juegos, su padre le dijo que no fuera tan lejos ella obedeció y fue a jugar.

Nos sentamos en una banca los dos solos, el miraba a su hija y yo lo mire traía unos jeans azules, zapatos cómodos, una playera azul se veía muy guapo. Tenía un pelo de color chocolate un poquito largo y despeinado que se veía un poco rebelde, yo calculaba que tenía mi misma edad el volteo a mirarme y me hice la tonta.

Me mordí el labio me estaba mirando, no sabía cómo hablarle el me iba a decir algo pero nos interrumpió Lizzy.

-Van a concursar en un evento los dos solitos para que ganen el premio que quiero- que dijo que, un concurso de que…ella indico el lugar donde había muchas personas.

Pero vaya niña ahora que voy hacer.

**Shaoran Li**

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo sin ninguna novedad, Lizzy y Sakura estaba en el cuarto platicando estaba bien así me daba oportunidad de cambiarme de ropa, entre al cuarto y vi que mi pequeño amor estaba cambada y le dije que adónde iba, ella me respondió que iría con Sakura a un lugar.

Me enoje mucho porque ella estaba tomando sus decisión como niña grande cuando no lo era, bueno ella dijo que iría no la iba a dejar sola con Sakura no sabía quién era.

Note que Sakura estaba viendo la foto de Azumi y vi que estaba sonriente, que le habrá dicho Lizzy a Sakura de su madre, la pequeña traviesa dijo que quería ir a casa de Sakura ella acepto gustosa de que entráramos a su casa.

Era una casa muy bonita por dentro Lizzy insistió en ir con Sakura a que se cambiara, me quede solo en la sala y vi que tenía muchas fotos de dos niñitos un poco mal encarados, me dio risa porque de inmediato me di cuenta quien era su padre en las fotos, pero me sorprendió una en especial era una mujer con cabellos negros y tenia los mismos ojos vedes que Sakura, rápido atine que era la madre de ella. Tenía un porte de mujer elegante y fina ya que la mire bastante tiempo recordé verla en algún lugar claro en la casa de los Clow.

Las dos bajaron y me asusto mucho ella al ver que tenia la foto de los dos niñitos un poco mal encarados, Sakura dijo que eran sus sobrinos Lizzy me dijo que ella tenía muchos peluches, mi pequeño amor hablaba mucho en todo el camino y estaba bien pues entre Sakura y yo no sabía que platicar.

Lizzy fue a los juegos le dije que no se alejara mucho, me senté en la banca con Sakura mire a los niños que estaba jugando y sentí que alguien me estaba mirando voltee a ver a Sakura y ella estaba viendo otra cosa, le iba a preguntar sobre su familia pero Lizzy nos dijo que nos había anotado a un concurso para ganar algo que ella quería, Sakura y yo en un concurso los dos solitos.

Vaya pequeña traviesa me estaba usando para su beneficio y a parte a Sakura que debo hacer.

**Lizzy POV**

Ya tenía el plan para ver si los dos podían estar juntos, así que la invite a desayunar a mi casa, note que sonrojaba Sakura cuando mi lobito la miraba, también note que mi lobito se ponía nervioso con ella cerca.

Entramos a su casa que estaba hermosa y su cuarto igual, note que tenia a dos sobrinos que podían ayudarme a esta misión pero ya sería cuestión de conocerlos y ver si querían ayudarme.

En el parque note que Sakura veía a mi lobito con mucho cuidado y note que se sonrojaba, que bobos son porque no se hablan y se conocen, tendría que ayudarles y no sabía cómo vi que alguien decía de un concurso para ganarse un premio, genial era la oportunidad de juntarlos así que le dije a la señorita que estaba inscribiendo a los participante que si podía inscribir a mis padres, le invente una historia que mis padres estaban enojados y que quería reconciliarlos ella le dio ternura y me dijo que como se llamaban mis padres y yo le dije.

-Mi mamá se llama Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

**Sakura Li 23: hola que tal la historia jejeje esa Lizzy vaya mentira que se invento, es muy lista y nota que los dos se quieren.**

**De que se tratara el concurso que los metió Lizzy.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Buscar una novia para papá Parte 2**

_Investigación privada de Lizzy Li…_

**Lizzy POV**

Estaba inscribiendo a mis padres a un concurso donde el premio del primer lugar era una hermosa muñeca y la quería, además de que era la oportunidad de juntar a esos dos bobos y por sacar mis conclusiones si se gustas o no.

En final señorita que estaba inscribiendo a mis padres me dijo que en donde estaba y le dije que yo iría por ellos. Salí de la carpa donde estaba y mire que los dos estaban sentados en la banca ninguno se hablaba así que les dije.

- Van a concursar en un evento los dos solitos para que ganen el premio que quiero- los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar mis palabras y mi papito me dijo.

-De que concurso hablas Lizzy pequeña traviesa- me dio risa al verlo tan nerviosos.

-Anda papito vamos va ser divertido- lo jale para que me siguiera, Sakura estaba igual que mi papito también la tome de la mano y los guíe hasta la carpa donde la señorita les dijo algo que les sorprendió mucho a los dos.

-Hola pequeña así que ellos son tus padres- los mire y estaba tan sorprendidos.

-Si ellos son- le dije con una sonrisa, mi padre tocio y me di la vuelta para verlo y me miro con un poquito de enojo.

-Bueno voy por los gafetes y ahorita pasan con los demás participantes al escenario- la señorita se fue y mi papito me dijo.

-Lizzy porque le mentiste a la señorita- ya estaba enojado pero tenía una táctica para que se le quitara lo enojado, puse mi carita de angelito y le dije.

-Yo solo quería el premio- me miro y me dijo.

-No pequeña traviesa no tienes porque hacerme esa carita y que le dices a Kinomoto de todos esto- a pues a ella la mire como niña regañada y triste, Sakura se mordió el labio.

-Bien señores por favor pasen por aquí- dijo la señorita, otra tomo la mano de Sakura y le indico por donde Sakura no sabía qué hacer volteo a ver a mi papito que también era arrastrado hasta el escenario y decía.

-No esto es un erro Lizzy diles a las señoritas que esto no es…-ya no lo escuche porque ya estaba en el escenario y corrí hasta donde estaba el público, me dio risa porque mi papito no sabía qué hacer estaba muy apenado y nervioso igual Sakura que estaba roja de la pena.

Me dio mucha risa así que con esto sabría si ellos se gustan y si son compatibles, bueno y también por el premio. Va hacer súper divertido verlos.

**Shaoran POV**

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta pena, pequeña traviesa me había metido en un problema muy grande pues primero mintió dijo que Sakura y yo éramos sus padres, me dio pena ver a Sakura la cual estaba tan sorprendida por la mentira y mucho peor el concurso enfrente de mucha gente. Que debía hacer en este caso mire al público y vi a Lizzy la cual estaba tan divertida pequeña niña traviesa pero ya le daría su castigo.

-Por favor papito gana el premio para mi igual mamita-que dijo pequeña niña, mire a Sakura que estaba muy apenada con lo que dijo Lizzy.

Sakura me volteo a ver y se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Que vamos hacer- ella voltio a ver a Lizzy la cual le puso una carita de tristeza pequeña niña traviesa quería el premio pero claro acosta de nosotros.

Señores listos el concurso va a comenzar y se trata de que las parejas coman una manzana pero los dos juntitos, el que se coma las diez manzanas segar el ganador del primer premio que es una muñeca bailarina, el segundo premio son unos patines con todo las protecciones (casco, rodilleras) y el tercer premio un cupón de descuento en la atienda de dulces, bien señores comiencen ya.

No podía como comeré la manzana con Sakura estaba muy apenado, la mire y ella estaba igual que yo que aprieto me metió esa pequeña traviesa.

Sakura tomo la manzana y se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Vamos a ganar la muñeca que Lizzy quiere- me miro-Solo es un concurso no va a pasar nada-la puso en medio de los dos y la mordió, me jalo para que yo también la mordiera estaba nervioso mire sus ojos muy cerca y sus labios.

Sus labios cuando se terminara la manzana nos íbamos a dar un beso eso no cavia la duda, por todos los dioses iba a besar a una mujer era mi primera vez que lo hacía y todo por mi pequeño amor que me metió en esta situación.

La manzana se acabo y mis labios rosaron con los de ella y nos dimos un beso suave, ella solo tomo otra manzana y la coloco en medio, yo estaba recuperando de lo que había pasado me jalo y antes de morder la manzana me dijo.

-Va a dejar que los otros nos ganen- voltee a ver a los demás participantes que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por acabarse la manzana y por una extraña razón se apodero mis ganas de competidor y de ganar.

-No claro que no- la mire y ella sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a ganar- mordió la manzana y la imite, así nos dimos otro beso suave, tomo otra y otro beso, otra y otro beso los demás besos fueron más rápido quería ganar a como der lugar y lo que estaba pasando con ella era tan divertido y dulce, ya me estaba gustando mucho Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

La pequeña Lizzy nos metió a un concurso su padre estaba enojado, y como no pues ella había mentido y dijo que yo era su mamá.

El quería que dijera la verdad para librarnos del concurso pero dos señoritas nos jalaron hacia el escenario y me dio mucha pena al ver tanta gente, vi a la pequeña Lizzy que nos dio ánimo y le dije.

-Que vamos hacer- el solo se mordió el labio y el conductor empezó a decir de que se trataba el concurso y los premios.

Se trataba de comer manzanas los dos juntos vaya lio a penas lo conocía y ya tenai que besarlo que voy hacer.

Vi a la pequeña Lizzy que miraba con una carita de emoción y de deseo para tener la muñeca, ni modo tenía que ganar mi ego me lo decía y mi cabeza también.

Así que tome la manzana y me acerque a él y le dije.

-Vamos a ganar la muñeca que Lizzy quiere- lo mire-Solo es un concurso no va a pasar nada-la puse en medio de los dos y la mordí, lo jale para que la mordiera él estaba nervioso mire sus ojos muy cerca y sus labios.

Con las mordidas de la manzana era inevitable darle un beso y así fue nos dimos un beso suave, el solo me miro estaba apenado tome otra manzana y lo vi que estaba recuperándose de lo que paso y le dije.

-Va a dejar que los otros nos ganen- volteo a mirar a los demás participantes que estaban haciendo lo posible por a cavar las manzanas, él me miro y dijo.

-No claro que no- le sonreí.

-Entonces vamos a ganar- mordí la manzana y él me imito, así nos dimos otro beso suave, tome otra y otro beso, otra y otro beso los demás besos fueron más rápido quería ganar a como der lugar. Los demás participantes estaban en la última pero ya no podían tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más para ganar el premio, nos faltaba un poco para que nos acabáramos la manzana pero algo se me ocurrió para que nosotros fuéramos los primeros, lo tome del cuello y lo jale mas a mi cuerpo de inmediato el puso sus manos en mi cintura nos dimos un beso apasionado que él se sorprendió, me separe de él ya no teníamos mas manzanas el conductor dijo que eremos los ganadores del primer premio.

Mire al público que estaba Lizzy feliz porque ganamos su padre estaba muy apenado y sonreí, fue muy divertido y mi corazón latía de la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca nunca me había pasado algo así con un hombre, ya me estaba gustando mucho Shaoran.

Ya después de salir del lugar del concurso nos fuimos a la casa ninguno dijo nada y Lizzy estaba muy contenta con su muñeca nueva sonreí porque ella estaba muy feliz y mas porque la pude hacer feliz consiguiéndole la muñeca.

Ella voltio a mirarme y me dijo.

-Gracias Sakura por la muñeca- ella me abrazo y yo le correspondí y le dije.

-De nada pequeña- le di un beso y ella tomo la mano de su padre el cual no podía verme así que le dije-Gracias Shaoran- lo mire y le sonreí él también me miro y me sonrió.

En eso sonó un carro atrás de mi no podía llegaron ellos, del carro bajaron mis pequeños diablillos gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Tía Sakura!- los dos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron.

-Hola mis pequeños los extrañe mucho- les di unos besitos en sus mejillas, ellos voltearon a ver a Lizzy y a Shaoran y Kaoru dijo.

-Quienes son ellos- mire a Shaoran el cual tenía una ceja levantada y se veía que estaba enojado.

-Niños no sean groseros ellos son los vecinos nuevos-mire a mis pequeños diablillo-Preséntense-le dije era una orden. El más chico fue el primero y dijo.

-Me llamo Kaoru Kinomoto- el segundo estaba enojado y no quería presentarse así que casi lo obligo.

-Me llamo Hikaru Kinomoto- le sonreí a Shaoran pero el no cambiaba su cara de enojado Lizzy dijo.

-Hola Yo me llamo Lizzy Li y ojala seamos amigos- ella les sonrió, me dio tanta ternura como se los dijo el más chico respondió.

-No nos caes bien- que Shaoran estaba muy enojado con mi sobrino y el dijo.

-No te preocupes Lizzy no necesitas de la amistad de ellos ya encontrarás a otros amigos vamos ya a casa- Lizzy bajo la cabeza con tristeza y tomo la mano de su padre y se estaba alejando y yo corrí antes que entraran a su casa y les dije.

-Perdón por lo que dijeron son niños-el me miro con enojo-No le des importancia- me mordí le labio no quería que se molestara por algo así, el aparto mi mano y me dijo.

-Gracias por lo de hoy pero es mejor que no nos veamos nunca más- el entro a su casa con Lizzy.

Hay no podía ser pequeños diablillos fui a donde estaban me miraron y entraron corriendo a la casa, vi al señor que los trajo me dio una nota de mi hermano y entre a la casa lo mire que estaba sentados en la sala y les dije.

-Eso no se le hace a una niña son unos groseros- mire que solo traían una maleta y el Hikaru me dijo.

-Es que no la conocemos a demás su padre nos dio mala espina- a que niño tenía que ser igual a su padre.

No le dije nada porque ellos no querían que nadie se me acercara, lee la nota que decía.

_Sakura horrible monstruo:_

_Cuida bien de mis hijitos este fin de semana, no dejes a Kaoru que coma dulces ya que tiene las muelas recién tapadas y no quiero que se les piquen por tanto dulces que les das, porque no sabes cocinar y bueno no dejes a Hikaru ver películas de terror porque no puede dormir, a él le encanta las películas de terror y estoy seguro que te va a converse de ver una pero bueno te estoy aviso bajo tu riesgo, bueno por lo demás no hay problema y divierte con mis pequeño._

_Nos vemos el lunes que voy a recogerlos._

_Atte. Tu hermanito preferido y el único Toya Kinomoto._

Hay que coraje que me llamara así mire a los pequeños niños los cuales se rieron de mi, va hacer un fin de semana muy largo. Me mordí el labio y mire por la ventana a la casa de Lizzy los iba a recuperar con estos dos diablillos aquí.

**Shaoran POV**

La última manzana fue la más deliciosa pues ella me tomo del cuello y nos dimos un beso muy apasionado que me encanto mucho. Ganamos el primer premio y vi que mi pequeño amor estaba súper feliz que se me olvido por completo el castigo que le iba a dar, no la mire a Sakura por todo el trayecto hasta su casa estaba pensando en lo que un dia me dijo Azumi.

_Recuerdo_

_-Shaoran eres tan bueno que dios te lo va a recompensar- me miro con sus ojos azules-Te va a mandar a una persona que ames con todo tu corazón y serás correspondido de igual manera, se feliz con esa persona y amala como a nadie- me sonrió._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Tal vez Azumi tenía razón y si era Sakura el amor de mi vida, vi que Lizzy se despido de ella y me dio las gracias le sonreí, en eso un carro suena atrás de ella y bajan dos niños ya sabían quiénes eran los sobrinos de ella.

Lizzy se sorprendió mucho de ver a unos niños y dijo.

-Quienes son ellos- esos niños pusieron cara de enojados y miraban raro a mi pequeño amor no me agradaban para nada.

-Niños no sean groseros ellos son los vecinos nuevos, preséntense- el más grande fue el primero en presentarse.

-Me llamo Kaoru Kinomoto- el segundo estaba enojado ella lo obligo a que hablar y dijo.

-Me llamo Hikaru Kinomoto- ese niño no le quitaba la vista de mi pequeño amor ella dijo.

-Hola Yo me llamo Lizzy Li y ojala seamos amigos- ella les sonrió, ellos no dijeron nada por un rato y luego el más pequeño dijo.

-No nos caes bien- ahora si estaba súper enojado tome de la mano de mi pequeño amor y le dije.

-No te preocupes Lizzy no necesitas de la amistad de ellos ya encontrarás a otros amigos vamos ya a casa- Lizzy bajo la cabeza con tristeza ya estábamos cerca de la puesta cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo y voltee era ella y me dijo.

-Perdón por lo que dijeron son niños-la mire con enojo-No le des importancia- se mordió el labio yo aparte su mano y le dije.

-Gracias por lo de hoy pero es mejor que no nos veamos nunca más- entre a mi casa Lizzy se fue a su habitación quería consolarla pero mi padrino me dijo.

-Shaoran déjala solita por un momento necesito decirte una cosa muy importante- me senté el sillón de la sala y me dijo- Ya te consigue un trabajo en una empresa comienzas el Lunes- me sonrió.

Era muy buena la noticia por fin ya tenia trabajo y podría ganar dinero, podre comprarme una casa y a mi pequeño amor darle todo lo que ella quería. No siempre íbamos a vivir con mis padrinos así que cuando juntara lo necesario para compara una casa nos iremos a vivir Lizzy y yo solitos.

Subí a su cuarto y la vi que estaba con su nueva muñeca y la foto de su mamita, se senté en la cama y la pegue a mi cuerpo y le dije.

-No te sientas triste Lizzy yo estoy contigo para siempre-ella me miro y me dijo.

-Pero yo quiero que Sakura y Tu estén juntos, mi mamita así lo desea- ella me sonrió y yo también le sonreí.

Si quería estar con ella y ver si era la mujer de mi vida pero primero tenía que conocer a su familia y a ella principalmente.

**Lizzy POV**

Estaba muy molesta con esos dos niños eran horribles por su culpa mi papito y Sakura ya no se hablaban, todo lo que hice hoy se fue por el cayó por culpa de esos dos y yo que los iba a considerar como mis aliados.

Salí a juagar al patio de tras donde estaba mi columpio y vi que estaban esos dos niños jugando pelota, has tenía que ser niños no los mire y tome a mi muñeca que le puse de nombre Kirimi en el columpio estaba entretenida hasta que vi que uno de los niños el pequeño se metió a mi jardín a sacar su pelota.

Corrí para tomarla porque él se atoro en los arbustos, el me dijo.

-Dame mi pelota niña- lo mire feo porque él me estaba viendo feo también.

-No te la doy- el miro mi muñeca y la tomo.

-Entonces no te doy tu muñeca- me dijo con enojo, hay mugroso niño pero ya verá.

-Si le haces algo a Kirimi te voy acusar con mi padre- lo amenace el solo rio y me dijo.

-Niña tonta- con su mano estaba dándole vueltas a mi muñeca despeinándola toda le grite.

-¡Ya dámela niño mugrosos!- el solo rio mas.

-No porque quieres que tu padre este cerca de mi tía si él es feo- ya estaba enojada y le dije.

-¡No te importa y dame mi muñeca!- él se a lego más.

-Mira niña si tu padre se acerca a mi tía no sabe de lo que somos capaces de hacerle-me miro y sonrió-Nos hemos desecho de varios hombres que se le acercan a mi tía porque ninguno es el correcto para ella- miro a mi muñeca y jalo el vestido de ella y lo rasgo.

Ya no aguantaba más gripe muy fuerte y en eso salió mi padre, el niño soltó mi muñeca y se acerco a los arbustos. Empecé a llorar porque mi muñeca quedo toda despeinada y su vestido estaba rasgado.

-Oyes niño que le estabas haciendo a mi hija- mi padre se quera acercar a al niño pero en eso salió de los arbustos su hermano mayor y le dijo.

-Su hija no quería regresarnos la pelota- mi padre estaba enojado antes de que se acercara mas a ellos salió Sakura y le dijo.

-Niños porque están en el jardín de Shaoran- los niños miraron a Sakura muy sorprendidos y mi padre le dijo.

-Se metieron por los arbustos por su pelota y estaban molestando a Lizzy- mi padre se acerco a mí y me cargo en sus brazos, mire a Sakura y le dije.

-Ese niño rompió el vestido de mi muñeca- señale al más pequeño que estaba entre los arbustos.

Ya estaban del otro lado los dos niños con Sakura.

-Yo déjame coser el vestido de tu muñeca- me dijo Sakura, pero mi tía recogió mi muñeca y mi padre le dijo.

-No es necesario Kinomoto pero no dejes que tus sobrinos se vuelve a acercar a mi patio porque no respondo- mi padre estaba enojado, se dio la vuelta y no la vio, pero yo si estaba triste.

También mire a eso niños que estaban arruinando todo esto era la guerra.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Hola que tal el capitulo súper no ahora si se va a poner bueno los sobrinos de Sakura no quieren a Shaoran que se acerque ella y pobre de mi pequeña Lizzy quiere unirlos pero tenía que echar a perder todo esos dos.**

**La guerra comienza ¿Quién ganara Lizzy para unir a Shaoran y Sakura o esos dos niños para desunirlos?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. En este capítulo los tres pequeños niños van hacer de las zuñas pero como dice por allí en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…**

**Capitulo 7 **

**La Guerra por amor**

**Sakura POV**

Me sentía tan mal porque lo que paso el viernes, quería disculparme por lo que hicieron mis sobrinos pero las palabras que dijo Shaoran me dolió mucho. Estos pequeños diablillos no me dejaron acercar a la casa de Lizzy por si fuera poco Hikaru no se cómo me convenció de ver una película de terror que ni él y yo podíamos dormir esa noche nos quedamos los tres a dormir en mi cuarto mazo menos puede conciliar el sueño, para otra voy a tomar bien en cuenta la advertencia que me de mi hermano de estos niños. No los había visto en todos el fin de semana y me sentí muy triste.

Hoy era lunes por fin mis pequeños diablillos ya se iban con su padre, les prepare un desayuno se los die en el comedor e fui a cambiar de ropa el cual era un short corto de color negro, una blusa blanca de manga corta y un sacó corto en color negro, me deje el pelo suelto y me coloque un collar de corazón en piedritas azul que me regalo mi hermano.

Baje y vi que mis pequeños diablillos estaban esperándome abajo en eso tocaron el timbre de la puesta y abrí entro mi hermano el cual me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo.

-Hola monstruo- le di un golpe en el brazo y le dije.

-No soy un monstruo- el rio y abrazo a sus hijos.

-Hola mis pequeños la pasaron bien con su tía- los dos niños le daban besitos en la mejilla de su padre, el mayor le dijo.

-Si papito no las pasamos súper mi tía nos llevo a patinar en hielo el sábado fue súper increíble- el menor no quería soltarlo así que Toya lo cargo y le dijo.

-Y tú mi pequeño Kaoru que me cuentas- el niño lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Pues pero mi hermano convenció a mi tía de ver una película súper horrible de terror- hay niño malcriado me acuso con su padre, Toya me miro y alzo una ceja y me dijo.

-Y que tal la noche- me miro y yo dije.

-Bien- le metí pero se dio cuenta.

-Segura monstruo- hay como lo odiaba que me dijera así, Kaoru dijo.

-No si tuvimos que dormir juntos- hay niño malo a pero ahora si me voy a desquitar.

-Si bueno pero tu hijo hiso llorar a la niña de a lado que recién llego y además rompió el vestido de la muñeca de la niña- ándele sopas mi hermano miro con enojo al niño y le dijo.

-Porque rompiste el vestido de la muñeca de la niña y porque la hiciste llorar- el niño no dijo nada solo se hiso chiquito pero Hikaru dijo.

-Era porque él vecino veía a mi tía con…-le tape la boca con mi mano y le sonreí a mi hermano y luego mire al pequeño diablillo con enojo.

-Hay que niños que cosas dicen pero tienes que darle un castigo a Kaoru por lo que hiso- mi hermano bajo al pequeño al suelo el cual solo me miraba con tristeza hay no me agrada que me mire así.

-Pero es que el vecino… ¡auch!- pellizque al Hikaru que me miro enojado.

-Que hay con el vecino- hay no ahora no este se va a poner celosos de Shaoran, piensa Sakura que decirle.

-Nada con el vecino- lo mire-Esta muy enojado por lo que hiso tu hijo- Toya no noto nada y le dijo.

-Te vas a disculpar y aparte le compraremos una muñeca nueva a la niña que tu se la darás.-el niño cruzo los brazos y hiso un puchero de enojo, que bueno para que se le quiete lo malo.

-Bueno monstruo tienes que ir hoy a la empresa de publicidad de aquí porque ya contrato mi padre a alguien que te ayude administrar y a diseñar, hoy llega pero no podre recibirlo porque tengo junta en la escuela de los niños- me dijo.

-Está bien bueno pues ya vámonos que se nos va hacer tarde- todos salimos de mi casa mire a la casa de Shaoran el cual no había movimiento como podre acercarme de nuevo a ellos a claro la muñeca.

**Shaoran POV**

Después del accidente con la muñeca no volví a verla en todo el fin de semana, mi pequeño amor estaba triste porque quería ver a Sakura pero yo no la deje que se acercara a esa casa y más si estaban esos dos niños malos, para compensar su tristeza la saque a pasear al cine y a ver una obra de teatro en hielo de Disney la cual mi pequeño amor le gusto tanto que se olvido de Sakura.

El lunes tenía que presentarme en la empresa que mi padrino me consiguió el trabajo y mi pequeño amor tenía que ir a su nueva escuela que era de niñas, era un alivio porque ningún niño la iba a tratar mal.

Me arregle para ir al trabajo nuevo y llevar a mi pequeño amor a su escuela, baje a desayunar y Lizzy ya estaba lista traía un uniforme muy bonito de la escuela, era un vestido de color azul y blusa blanca con un lindo moño en azul, mi madrina la peino con una diadema en azul.

Terminamos el desayuno tome mi portafolio en donde estaba mi laptop y mi pequeño amor tomo su mochila blanca y salimos en eso mire que Sakura se iba en un carro con los niños malos Lizzy no se dio cuenta por suerte.

La deje en la escuela le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que pasaría por ella después de clases ella me abrazo y me dijo.

-Suerte papito- y se metió a la escuela con su maestra.

Tome un taxi para que me llevara a la empresa Publicity Show, mire que la empresa no era tan grande le dije al señor de seguridad que era nuevo y que tenía una entrevista con el señor Fujitaka en el papel que me dio mi padrino no se veía bien el apellido del señor, el guardia de seguridad tomo el teléfono y dijo algo, me dejo entrar y me dijo que en la recepción me anotara la entrada y que la secretaria me iba a decir en que piso me iba a ver con el señor Fujitaka.

Entre a la empresa y la recepcionista me dijo que me anotara en la lista y me dio un gafete de visitante, me menciono que tenía que verlo con el señor para que me dieran mi gafete con mi nombre y mis datos también me indico que el 4 cuarto piso me estaban esperando así que tome el ascensor.

Me acerque a una secretaria preguntando por el señor y me indico la oficina, entro la señorita y luego me dijo.

-Entre por favor lo están esperando- entre a la oficina pero o sorpresa era ella Sakura Kinomoto.

Me sorprendió mucho verla y ella también dio un grito de sorpresa y me dijo.

-Tú eres el que me va ayudar a la administración y al diseño de publicidad-se paró de su asiento y la vi traía un short pequeño de color negro me quede mirándola como un tonto, en mi mente venia los sueños que he tenido donde aparece ella maldecí por de bajo y ella me sonrió.

-Sí creo que sí pero él que me iba recibir era Fujitaka- le dije y ella sonrió más y se acerco mas a mí, me puse un poco nervioso.

-Si él es mi padre- ella me tomo de la mano y me sentó en el sillón que estaba en la oficina, ella se sentó a mi lado.-Me das tu solicitud para verla- le die lo que me pedía.

Ella estaba entretenida en el documento y yo solo la contemple estaba muy hermosa con esa ropa, mire que traía unos zapatos altos por eso se veía de la misma altura que yo, subí mi mirada y vi sus piernas tan hermosas momento Shaoran que está pensando. Mire al otro lado y ella me dijo.

-Te pasa algo Shaoran- voltee a mirla cuando dijo mi nombre y me gusto mucho como lo decía, cerro la carpeta- Bueno pues bienvenido a la empresa no habíamos preparado ninguna oficina pero podemos compartir mi oficina que te parece- me sonrió.

Íbamos a compartir la oficina y también iba estar muy cerca de ella eso me gusto mucho y le sonreí, quería saber si ella es la mujer que me mando Azumi para que no estuviera solo y también si con ella podía saber que era el amor.

-Si no hay problema- ella se paro y me dijo.

-Qué tal si tú te sientas en la silla de enfrente y yo al otro extremo-no como podía ella era mi jefa no claro que no.

-No claro que no puedo porque tú eres la gerente de la empresa- ella rio y se acerco a mi puso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me dijo.

-Pues compartiremos el puesto que te parece- me sonroje por tenerla tan cerca y vi sus labios que me sonreían, hay mi dios que debía hacer en esta situación besarla o no.

Que debía hacer.

**Sakura POV**

Mi hermano me dijo en la empresa y se fue con sus hijos, entre a la empresa y le dije a mi secretaria que alguien iba a venir que iba a preguntar por mi padre que lo dejara entrar, también hable con mi amigo Emi que preparara una oficina para el hombre que iba a compartir la administración y el diseño de la empresa él me dijo que no había problema.

Emi era mi amigo gay era súper tener alguien con quien hablar Fye también era mi mejor amigo pero el si le gustaban las mujeres, ellos dos siempre se pelean por mí.

Son un fastidio cuando están juntos por eso Fye se fue a Tokio para no ver a Emi todo el día.

Estaba sentada esperando al nuevo miembro de la empresa, mi hermano no me dijo mucho de él solo me dijo que los Clow lo recomendaron, no dudaba de ellos pero bueno que más da. Entro Emi y me dijo.

-Esperando al hombre- se sentó delante de mí y me sonrió

-Sí pero porque tarda tanto- le dije ya estaba enojada pues que se cree ese hombre que puede llegar tarde a pero ya iba a ver lo mala que soy.

-Oyes Sakura tú crees que este súper guapo- puso sus cara en su mano.

Me dio risa la forma en que me lo dijo hay ya tenía a otro hombre a quien molestar.

-No lo sé no lo he visto solo sé que viene por recomendación de los Clow- le dije si mucha emoción.

-Te pone de malas la gente de los Clow- él se miro las uñas y me miro.

-No pero quieren tener todo a su control y eso me molesta- no quería recordar la conversación que tuve con mi padre hace dos semanas en donde me dijo que ya era momento de que me casara con un hombre que si no lo encontraba el me iba a comprometer en matrimonio.

Odio mucho los compromisos arreglados porque yo quería un matrimonio con amor.

-Bueno te dejo porque voy a ver si ya está la oficina para el hombre misterioso- me dio risa y se marcho dejándome sola. Después de un rato entro mi secretaria y me dijo que un hombre buscaba a mi padre le dije que lo dejara entrar.

Por fin llego pero ya va ver quién es Sakura Kinomoto.

Entro el hombre y o sorpresa era Shaoran Li di un grito de sorpresa, el también estaba sorprendido y le dije.

-Tú eres el que me va ayudar a la administración y al diseño de publicidad-me paree de mi lugar y él me miro por un rato, me ponía nerviosa pero me gustaba mucho.

-Sí creo que sí pero él que me iba recibir era Fujitaka- le sonreí y me acerque más y mas, quería ver que reacción era la suya al tenerme tan cerca.

-Si él es mi padre- le dije y lo tome de la mano y me senté a su lado el solo me miraba-Me das tu solicitud para verla- se la pedí para poder leer su información.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo su solicitud todos los trabajos que había hecho en la escuela y me sorprendió que tuviera una fundación de niños huérfanos que ayudaba, era increíble todos lo que hiso en su país y a su corta edad, la edad ya sabía que tenía la misma que la mía también mencionaba a su hija Lizzy pero no vi nada de su esposa era un misterio, me entro la duda como murió la esposa de Shaoran Li. Mire que estaba viendo a otro lado y pregunte.

-Te pasa algo Shaoran- lo mire y cerré la carpeta- Bueno pues bienvenido a la empresa no habíamos preparado ninguna oficina pero podemos compartir mi oficina que te parece- le sonreí.

No quería que se fuera de mi oficia quería saber más de él y mas que tenía que ver con los Clow, por eso y por muchas más razones le dije eso su reacción fue tan linda que me dio una idea muy especial. Tenía que sufrir por dejarme tanto tiempo esperándolo y a demás de no verlo a él y a la pequeña Lizzy el fin de semana, y quería saber si aun estaba molesto.

-Si no hay problema- me dijo, me pare del sillón y me acerque a él.

-Qué tal si tú te sientas en la silla de enfrente y yo al otro extremo-su cara de asombro era tan linda, o por dios ya me estaba enamorando de él o ya estaba enamorada de él.

-No claro que no puedo porque tú eres la gerente de la empresa- reí y puse mis brazos en su cuello a él le sorprendió mucho lo que hice y le dije.

-Pues compartiremos el puesto que te parece- estaba tan cerca de sus labios ya no pensaba con la cabeza quería besarlo pero en eso entro Emi y dijo.

-Perdón Sakura no pensé que estuvieras tan ocupada pero necesito que hables con unos clientes es urgente- Emi miraba de arriba a bajo a Shaoran lo estaba analizando y reí por la cara que ponía, mi amigo ya le estaba echando el ojo. Me separe de él y le dije.

-Espérame aquí ahorita vengo- y salí con Emi el cual me dijo que Shaoran estaba súper guapo, me dijo también que porque estaba así con él y le dije me gustaba. Emi hiso un berrinche de porque siempre me quedo con los mejores hombre me dio risa y luego le esplique como fue mi encuentro con él y de su hija. Emi se quedo sorprendido de que un joven tan apuesto con el tenga una hija y todo lo que hiso en su país era de al mirar.

En fin toda la mañana estuve con unos clientes que no pude estar con Shaoran, al fin cuando ya a cabo la jornada de trabajo pude entrar a mi oficina y verlo tan concentrado en su laptop que no se dio cuenta que estaba dentro y me senté enfrente de él.

-Ya es hora de irnos- él se sobre salto y se paró de la silla-No siéntate no hay problema-él se sentó de nuevo y me dijo.

-No la mire cuando entro- no me gusto como dijo eso, como me hablaba de usted.

-Soy Sakura, Shaoran Li-el me miro y me dijo.

-Lo siento pero es que usted- gruñe cuando dijo el "usted"-Bueno Sakura eres mi jefa y no debo- el bajo la cabeza y le dije.

-Ya te dije que vamos a compartir la gerencia- me sonrió y eso entro mi hermano.

-Hola monstruo- hay que nadie me va a dejar sola.

-Hola hermano- le dije con una sonrisa falsa, él miro a Shaoran que ya estaba parado.

-Es el nuevo el que envió Clow a la gerencia de la empresa- Shaoran solo lo miro.

-Si hermano pero él se llama Li Shaoran- Shaoran estiro la mano y dijo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Kinomoto- mi hermano la acepto y dijo

-El gusto es mío bienvenido a la empresa tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas de los Clow- hay tenía que ser este tonto pero tenía razón que tenía que ver Shaoran Li con los Clow.

Tenía que saber porque los Clow mandaron a Shaoran al puesto de gerencia y que era de ellos.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy cerca de besarla pero entro un tipo medio raro que me vio raro, no le di importancia y Sakura salió con él.

No volvió en todo el día así que me pues a realizar unos pendientes que tenia ella, su secretaria me mando algunas cosas para terminar los informes, ya quería que fuera la hora de salida para poder ver a mi pequeño amor.

Ella entro sin hacer ruido y me asusto mucho verla enfrente de mí, me dijo que le habla de tu y que la tratara como si fuéramos conocidos entro un hombre parecidos a los mini diablitos él era su hermano. Me quede confundido ellos querían saber qué relación tenia con los Clow pero yo también quería saber que eran de ellos los Clow.

Llegue a recoger a mi pequeño amor a la escuela me conto que pinto un dibujo muy hermosos y que hisos amigas nuevas, me agrado mucho verla feliz.

Comimos y íbamos a jugar al patio en el columpio estábamos divertidos mucho cuando oí la voz de Sakura que llamaba a Lizzy, en seguida ella se parao del columpio y fue hasta Sakura la cual había entrado al patio pero no venia sola estaba con esos dos mini diablitos.

Los mire feo porque ellos también me miraron feo les iba a decir algo pero vi a su padre que traía una bolsa de regalos y Sakura le dijo a Lizzy.

-Mira pequeña él es mi hermano y el padre de mis sobrinos- Lizzy le sonrió y le dijo.

-Hola señor- el hermano de Sakura le sonrió.

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Toya Kinomoto y mi hijo tiene que decirte algo- acerco al más pequeño que estaba muy apeando, el niño tomo la bolsa y le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho por lo de tu muñeca toma- Lizzy se quedo sorprendido ay voltio a mirarme y le sonreí.

-No tenía que molestarse señor Kinomoto- le dije y él me miro.

-No es ninguna molestia además no sabía que tuviera una hija tan hermosa Li- Lizzy se sonrojo y abrió el regalo era una muñeca muy hermosa y dijo ella.

-Gracias señor Kinomoto- ella le sonrió.

-De nada pequeña mis hijos ya no te molestaran y si lo hacen tendrán un castigo- los dos mini diablitos se miraron uno al otro eso si me dio miedo que taran tramando esos dos.

Sonó el celular del señor Kinomoto y se fue a contestar vi que Lizzy le enseño la muñeca a Sakura me quede mirándola y perdí de vista esos dos niños diablillos. El señor Kinomoto pidió de favor que se quedara un momento con sus hijos a Sakura.

Después de que él se fue esos dos empezaron aventar globos con agua Lizzy corrió a la puerta de la cocina a dejar la muñeca mientras yo también corría pero para dentro de la casa y Sakura los estaba regañando.

-No te quedaras con mi tía- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto

-Si No te quedaras con mi tía- le siguió el menor.

-Niños malcriados cuando les ponga las manos ya verán- Sakura iba detrás de ellos enojada y empapada de agua, ellos estaba riéndose y me aventaban mas globos de agua.

A pero esto no se iba a quedar así me las iban a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi pequeño amor tome la manguera del agua y empecé a mojarlos ellos corrían por todos lados igual Sakura que sin querer la moje.

Lizzy salió con dos cubetas de agua y se las aventó a los diablitos, primero era como una guerra pero luego fue divertido ya que se empezó hacer lodo por el pasto mojado.

Los tres niños estaba divertidos, Sakura también reía como niña chiquita y yo también nunca había hecho algo así era la primera vez.

Corrí detrás de uno de ellos pero sin querer me tropecé llevándome a Sakura conmigo y cayó encima de mí en el pasto mojado, la tenia cerquita de mi y su respiración la sentía en mi boca en eso los niños dijeron.

-No bese a mi tía- los sobrinos de ella dijeron en sumiso, mientras Lizzy dijo.

-¡Si que se besen!- los tres se vieron con enojo.

O mi dios porque a mí.

Que debía hacer en esta situación.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro más, esos niños son unos diablitos pero no podrá con el amor, ya casi se concreta esta relación S&S.**

**Y el amigo gay de Sakura que le echa el ojo hay dios, y el hermano de ella se lleva bien con el pero sus hijos no mas no lo quieren.**

**Pronto sabrán que hay de tras de la Familia Clow que es todo un misterio.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 8**

**La Cita de Amor**

**Shaoran POV**

No podía besarla pues eso tres niños me estaba viendo, sus sobrinos me miraban con enojo pero Lizzy me veía con mucha alegría.

Mire a los ojos de Sakura y ella me sonrió me sorprendí mucho y ella me planto un beso, yo solo me quede estático sin mover nada la miraba con mis ojos abiertos ella los tenía cerrados y cuando termino de besarme me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Los niños gritaban.

-No tía porque lo besaste-dijeron esos diablillos.

Lizzy dijo –Súper que bonito beso le diste a mi papá Sakura se puede repetir-que no me levante del pasto mojado y Sakura también lo hiso sus sobrinos le reclamaban del porque el beso y ella dijo.

-Ya basta niños lo bese y punto-los niños se callaron y me miraron más feo-Y por mi está bien si le dicen a mi hermano no me importa- no quería un problema con él porque decía eso, ella me miro y sonrió ya se iba con esos dos niños que me miraba horrible pero antes de que salieran del patio la alcance y le dije.

-No puedes decirle a tu hermano lo que paso- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Yo hablare con estos dos niños para que no diga nada verdad pequeños- los niños hicieron un puchero y dijeron que no le iba a decir nada a su padre. Me sentía aliviado y ella se acerco a mí y roso mis labios con los de ella y se fue riendo, porque a mí me pasaba esto esta Bruja ya me había hechizado con su encanto.

Lizzy se acerco a mi toda sucia y me dijo.

-Papito ella va hacer mi nueva mami- me sonrió y yo solo la corretee por todo el patio hasta que la alcance y la metí a la casa necesitaba un baño y yo también.

Mi madrina la baño y la cambio de ropa mientras tanto estaba en la regadera pensando porque me estaba gustando mucho Sakura, si era hermosa y tenia hermosos ojos de color verde que era mi favorito pero también lo amable que era con Lizzy y lo divertida que era, también lo sexy que siempre era con su forma de caminar, de vestir y sus hermosas piernas que en que estoy pensando termine de bañarme y salí del baño con la toalla en la cintura entre a mi cuarto y prendí la luz, no me acorde que la cortina estaba abierta y o por dios estaba ella allí sentada en su cama con una bata de baño sacándose las piernas.

O por todos los dioses no debía verla así que fui a la ventana para cerrar la cortina pero me fallo porque ella voltio a verme y me sonrió, se paró de la cama y se paro en la ventana de inmediato se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza en ese momento cerré la cortina y me pegue a la pared estaba nerviosos y asustado nunca ninguna mujer me había visto así como ella me vio desnudo con una toalla en la cintura.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba feliz con Shaoran, Lizzy y mis pequeños traviesos nunca hice esto de mojarnos en el pasto mi padre nunca lo hubiera permitido, me encanto lo mucho que reímos y sin querer caí encima de Shaoran y estaba a punto de besarme y mis sobrinos me decían no lo beses tía. Hay que niños si lo quería besar desde la oficina pero siempre hay alguien que me interrumpe y no lo puedo besar, me miro como diciendo que va a pasar me valió lo que dijeran esos niños le plantee un beso que estuvo delicioso y sentía tantas cosas en ese momento mi corazón se acelero mas al estar así de cerca con él.

El se preocupo que mis sobrinos le dijeran a su padre de lo que paso pero le dije que nos preocupara y antes de irme me acerque a él y rose mis labios con los de él y me encanto que se pudiera nervioso y me fui riendo a mi casa.

Bañe a esos niños porque si no su padre me golpearía después de un rato vino su padre por ellos y era mi turno de bañarme, tome un baño de burbujas y de esencias pensaba en el beso que le di nunca me había pasado antes con un hombre y me gradaba mucho como me miraba.

Después salí del baño tome mi bata y me senté en mi cama, estaba secando mi piernas y no me acorde de cerrar la cortina por instinto voltee a ver a la ventana y lo vi que estaba parado le sonreí porque solo traía una toalla en la cintura y se veía súper sexy, me pare enfrente de la ventana y baje mi cabeza porque su mirada me decía que estaba asustado y nervioso, cuando levante la cabeza vi que ya estaba cerrada la cortina y también la cerré y me reí parecíamos dos adolecentes escondiendo algo que ya estaba surgiendo.

Pero qué piensas Sakura de seguro el no ha olvidado a su esposa pero estaba sintiendo algo que nunca sentí ni en mi adolescencia, me sentía como una adolecente que acaba de descubrir el amor, porque era amor o no.

Mi rutina era como siempre el desayuno e ir a la oficina allí estaba él con su traje impecable se veía muy guapo, solo me hablaba de asuntos de trabajo pero sabía que estaba nerviosos cuando se acercaba a mí, lo deje que trabajara solo en mi oficina y fui a trabajar con Emi mi amigo el estaba en su computadora y yo estaba recordando lo que paso ayer y me sentía como enamorada reía sin saber.

-Que tienes Sakura- me miro mi amigo y me reí.

-Nada es que nunca me había pasado algo así- suspire y luego mi amigo me dijo.

-Te ves enamorada de alguien-me miro y le sonreí como tonta-Es a caso el nuevo- coloco su brazo en el escritorio y su mano coloco su cara y me miro con sus ojos azules.

Y le sonreí y me recosté un poco en la silla y le dije.

-Sí creo que si me estoy enamorando de él- suspire –Y nunca me había pasado ni cuando anduve con Fye-mi amigo gruño y reí sabía que no le gustaba que hablara de mí otro amigo cerca de él.

-Fye solo te uso como siempre-me puso a trabajar de nuevo y me dijo-Pues yo que tu averiguaba si lo que sientes es amor- le sonreí y le dije.

-Si lo voy a averiguar- me levante y le dije-Yo creo que él es el hombre de mi vida. Salí de la oficina de mi amigo y me dirigí a la oficina donde estaba él y lo vi que estaba trabajando en la computadora no se dio cuenta que entre lo mire y me pare enfrente de él, y solo lo estaba contemplado y se veía tan hermosos o dios creo que ya me enamore.

El volteo a mirarme y se paró de la silla y me dijo.

-Me asusto mucho-camine hasta donde estaba él y él me miro de arriba abajo y sabía que estaba nervioso jale su corbata y se pego mas a mi cuerpo coloque mis brazos en su cuello y él me dijo.

-Porque estoy sintiendo esto por ti-lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Yo también lo siento y quiero comprobarlo que es esto- el me miro sorprendido y lo bese, me pegue más a su cuerpo y me abrazo y profundizando el beso que me sentía tan emocionada porque sabía que al él también le gustaba mucho estar así.

Me separe de él y me sonroje, lo mire y me sonrió con mucha ternura me dijo.

-Que va a pasar ahora-puse un debo en sus labios para callarlo y le dije.

-Solo no ocultar lo que sentimos-el me sonrió-Vamos a conocernos mejor, a salir y ver si esto funciona te parce- el me pego más a su cuerpo y tomo mi mano la entrelazo con la suya y le sonreí, sentía una corriente de electricidad y me gustaba mucho sentir esto lo bese de nuevo y el correspondió.

Me encantaba estar así con él de verdad me estaba enamorado de él perdidamente.

Toda la semana me la pase embobada con el contemplando su hermosa cara, su sonrisa y forma de besar que me enloquecía, pasamos toda la tarde jugando con Lizzy la pequeña estaba encantada conmigo y yo la quería mucho, una de esas tardes ella me dijo que si planeaba una cita romántica para su padre me reí cuando me enseño una revista que había encontrado en su casa. No era mala idea tener una cita con él bueno varias citas para conocernos, si me platicaba de su vida pero no mucho quería saber si aun amaba a su esposa, como era ella en vida se amaban tanto.

Mi amigo Emi me ayudo a planear la mejor cita de amor que sería en un restauran en la torre de Tokio, mande cerrar el lugar para los dos y también mande el menú que la pequeña Lizzy me dio de la comida favorita de Shaoran era muy extraño en algunas comidas concedíamos en gustos, también mande que colocaran rosas rojas que dan un ambiente romántico según Emi.

Emi me ayudo a escoger mi vestido y claro que la pequeña Lizzy me acompaño al centro comercial pero para que me acompañara tuve que suplicarle a Shaoran para que la dejar ir conmigo, fue muy raro pero vi que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su hija bueno no le di importancia pero me alegro mucho saber que era un buen padre y por eso cada día mas lo amaba.

En el centro comercial Emi se pelaba con Lizzy para elegir el vestido uno quería que el color fuera morado y la pequeña quería que fuera verde, si verde el color favorito de él y así fue escogí un vestido color verde obscuro en Strapless, traía una cinta en la cintura y un hermosos moño atrás, Emi eligió los zapatos en color negro altos.

Mande un mensaje a Shaoran de que lo veía en el restauran que reserve y que la pequeña Lizzy estaría allí también, ya estaba lista para recibirlo y vi que el restauran estaba lleno de rosas rojas y muchas velas, se veía tan romántico él llego y estaba sorprendido me miro y le sonreí.

**Shaoran POV**

Esta mujer me tenia loco de amor nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, Sakura siempre que estábamos solo me besaba en la oficina y era delicioso no lo negaba pero un día le dije que no se enterara aun su hermano o su familia primero tendríamos que ver si esto llega más lejos me preguntaba sobre mi vida en Hong Kong le platicaba solo las cosas importantes y le ocultaba de mi hermano gemelo, también de la madre de Lizzy no quería mentirle pero aun no sabía si ella estaría conmigo.

Andaba medio misteriosa con su amigo Emi que ella me dijo que era gay, me reí mucho cuando me dijo que él le guste cuando entre a la empresa me reía porque hacia un puchero de niña chiquita, la abrace mas y ella me empujo en la silla me senté y ella se sentó en mis piernas y me beso con mucha pasión.

Puso mis manos en sus piernas y me dijo que si quería podía tocarlas me sonroje cuando lo dijo y ella rio divertida la volví a besar y ella me correspondió.

Sakura era hermosa de eso no había duda me encantaba mucho su forma de ser atrevida, divertida, amble, sonriente y por su puesto muy sexy, me gustaba también que quisiera mucho a Lizzy y se divertía tanto con ella.

Ella me dijo que dejara ir Lizzy al centro comercial pero tenía miedo de que se perdiera de nuevo y yo no estuviera allí para ella, sé que mi pequeño amor era muy traviesa y súper curiosa y Sakura no podría cuidarla bien esa me daba miedo tenía que cumplir una promesa que le hice a Azumi en su tumba que nunca le iba a pasar nada a Lizzy.

Bueno al final me convenció y se llevo a Lizzy al centro comercial antes de salir de la oficina me dio un beso que me dejo con más ganas de besarla.

Me mando un mensaje que decía que fuera al restauran en la torre de Tokio, salí de la empresa y me dirigí a la torre de Tokio subí al elevador hasta el restauran y vi que no había luz solo velas en todo el restauran me sorprendí mucho y verla vestida así también me gusto mucho.

Sakura se acerco a mí y me dio un beso le dije.

-Que pasa aquí-ella rio y me dijo.

-Es una cita romántica. Me llevo hasta la mesa y nos sentamos pregunte.

-Acaso esto lo planeo Lizzy- ella rio y me dijo.

-Si ella me ayudo en una hermosa niña-reí pequeña traviesa, toda la comida fue deliciosa.

Tomamos vino y empezó a sonar música romántica ella me dijo que si podía bailar con ella y le dije que no sabía bailar bien pero ella no le importo y me tomo de las manos y bailamos, ella reía de lo que estaba pasando todo era tan hermoso le pregunte algo de suma importancia en este inicio de una relación formal.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Sakura?-ella me miro y me dijo.

-Yo te amo Shaoran mucho-ella me beso y le correspondí.

-Yo también te amo-ella sonrió-¿Quieres que esto sea una relación más formal dijo decirles a tu familia de lo nuestro?-ella me miro y me beso y dijo.

-Claro que sí pero dame un mes para conocerte mas y amarte más te parce.

La bese y ella me correspondió con más pasión en ese momento salió mi pequeña traviesa que dijo que estaba muy contenta de que Sakura estuviera con nosotros, la cargue entre mis brazos y ella me beso las mejillas Sakura le acariciaba el pelo de forma cariñosa y me sonreía cada vez que la miraba, voltea a ver por la ventana y vi una hermosa estrella en el cielo que brillaba era Azumi que nos veía desde el cielo acaso ella fue quien envió a Sakura para que yo estuviera feliz, si por supuesto que si era ella.

Ya estaba feliz a lado de Sakura pero si se enterara de que mis padres no me quieren y además tengo un hermano gemelo que diría ella de todo eso.

No tenia que ocultarlo ella no tenía que saber eso mi pasado era más importante vivir el presente y mi presente era ella y mi pequeño amor.

Afuera de la torre de toqui había unos señores de negro tomando fotos de Sakura y Shaoran y uno de ellos llamaba aun su jefe.

-Señor el joven Li esta con la señorita Kinomoto- algo le dijo su jefe.

-Si señor yo le envió las fotos, no señor él no nos vio. Colgó el teléfono y se fueron de allí.

Un señor estaba tomando una copa de vino y estaba esperando a los hombres de negro para que le mostrara las fotos y tomar la decisión que cambiaria la vida de Sakura y Shaoran.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Les traigo otro capítulo…la primera cita de S&S fue súper romántica, Shaoran tendrá que pedir consejos a su amigo Eriol sobre mujeres porque él no sabe mucho de ellas todo lo que hace con Sakura es un impulso del amor.**

**Y que tal Lizzy y Emi ayudando a la preparación de la cita no estos dos van hacer mas cosa lindad por ellos.**

**¿Y quien será el señor que mando a tomar las fotos de S&S?, espero sus comentarios.**

**Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo…me voy a dedicar a actualizar esta historia y comenzar otra espero que les guste mucho…no vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 9**

**La familia Clow y Kinomoto**

Estaba un señor de edad avanzada estaba tomando un whisky y fumando un puro montecristo, estaba mirando la foto de su hija fallecida y la suerte que había tenido en su matrimonio, esa familia que destruyo a su hija y le daba un coraje inmenso de saber que por la culpa de heredero de los Li no la tenía a su lado.

Pero se tranquilizo al saber que había uno de los Li no era tan corrupto y ambicioso como el ex marido de su hija fallecida si ese joven que era el padre de Lizzy ante la ley, el joven Li Shaoran estaba en Japón como se lo había dicho hace un poco, el consiguió el trabajo en las empresa Kinomoto porque el prometió proteger a Shaoran y Lizzy de la maldad de Shen Li.

Veía la carta que le mando el heredero de los Li y tan solo de leerla le daba un arabia inmensa de no poder hacer nada en contra de él pero ya tenía un plan para darle su merecido. La carta decía lo siguiente.

_Yusei Clow:_

_Le informo que por sus estados financieros que reportan su empresa no puede ya formar parte de la más grande corporación de los Li, lamento decirle que su empresa no cumple con el capital que exige la corporación y también lamento decir que ya no es socio de los Li porque simple ya está viejo para lo nuevo que se acerca._

_Espero que lo entienda y también espero que no mencione nada a mis padres porque si lo hace le cerrar las puertas del mercado chino y si no me cree vea en su escritorio esta una carta de uno de sus más importantes clientes._

_Bueno que tenga un buen día._

_Atte. Shen Li_

Maldito Shen Li se repetía el señor pues cuando abrió la carpeta en ese entonces vio que uno de sus más importante clientes se había ido con él, que había renunciado a ser socio de sus empresa y tenía miedo de que le pasaría así que decidió irse a Japón, allí se entero que Shaoran Li estaba y que ya estaba en la gerencia de la empresa de los Kinomotos eso le agrado mucho porque ya le iba a decir su plan y que si quería estar de lado para poder desbancar a su hermano gemelo que ya se estaba creciendo como un empresario exitosos en gran parte de Asia y Europa, pero no de la forma correcta sabia que Shen Li tenía sus negocio sucios y él lo iba a poner en evidencia pero necesitaba aliados.

Todo iba a salir conforme al plan pero se entero por una persona que fue a traer a Shaoran después de su trabajo que estaba saliendo con la señorita Kinomoto, eso le agrado mucho a Clow pues sabía que la señorita Kinomoto heredaría una parte de la fortuna de los Kinomoto eso no tenia duda, lo que si dudaba un poco es que su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto aceptara a Shaoran Li como novio de su hija porque simple no quería un hombre sin apellido, sin prestigio y sin dinero lo cual Shaoran no tenia pero él le iba a dar su dinero, sus empresas y su apellido y él quería claro.

Por esa razón mando seguir a Shaoran para saber cuánto había de esa relación, tocaron a la puesta y entro su hombre de confianza Ryo el cual saco fotos de ellos dos le entrego un sobre donde estaba muchas fotos de ellos dos, Clow sonrió a ver a Shaoran tan feliz y a su pequeña nieta Lizzy igual radiante de felicidad y vio a la hermosa hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto y sonrió.

-Son una hermosa Familia no Ryo-el señor pasaba las fotos un atrás otra.

-He! Claro señor son una hermosa pareja y la pequeña es muy linda podía ser hija de los dos- el joven se cayó cuando su jefe lo miro con asombro.

-Tienes razón si podía pasar por hija de ellos- pensó el señor-Pero por desgracia tiene la sangre de ser maldito hombre-dijo con rabia-Porque mi Azumi no se figo en Shaoran, el la hubiera hecho tan feliz- tomo un poco mas whisky.

-Señor Clow padre es quien cría no el que ayuda hacer-el joven Ryo le sonrió a su jefe y salió de la oficina.

El señor se quedo solo y dijo.

-Mañana voy a ir a verte Shaoran y Lizzy- el tomo una de las fotos donde estaban juntos abrazados y la coloco en un portarretratos la puso a lado de la foto de su hija y sonrió de alegría.

**Shaoran POV**

La noche de ayer fue muy romántica porque cada día que pasa siento un inmenso amor por ella, pero también sentía miedo por su familia según lo que me platico su padre le exige mucho a ella y además siempre esta serio bueno ella me dijo ahora lo iba a comprobar pues tengo una junta con los Kinomoto.

Me cambie rápido y baje a desayunar porque hoy precisamente se me estaba haciendo tarde gracias a los dioses Lizzy no iba a clases, salí rápido en mi carro nuevo que me compro mi padrino yo no quería pero el insistió.

Ya en la empresa vi que estaba en recepción el hermano de Sakura el cual le estaba diciendo a la recepcioncita que vendría una persona de suma importancia, el me vio y yo lo salude.

-Buenos días señor Kinomoto- el me miro y sonrió.

-No el señor es mi padre yo solo soy Toya Kinomoto- me dio una palmada en la espalda y me guio al elevador y le dije.

-Perdón Kinomoto- el gruño y me dijo.

-No dime Toya-entramos a elevador, el estaba revisando sus papeles para junta y le dije.

-Su padre estar en la junta-el me miro y dijo.

-Si estará y mi madre también esto es una reunión muy sorpresiva para Sakura-lo mire al caso ella no sabía que sus padres estaba aquí.

Bajamos del elevador y me dijo.

-Quiero ver contigo y con Sakura de unos estados financieros vamos ala oficina- o por dios no podía entrar porque siempre que llego Sakura me recibe con cariño, bueno si unos besos pero también con lindas palabras que voy hacer. Le dije.

-Entre primero y después yo le parece-le sonreí nerviosamente y el dijo.

-Me caces bien Shaoran- entro primero el hermano de Sakura, ella estaba en la silla pero de espaldas y cuando oyó la puerta ella dijo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste mi amo…- se quedo callada y sorprendida por que vio a su hermano el cual estaba riendo.

-Jajaja Sakura pero que te pasa porque me ibas a decir eso- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano-No pensé que me quisieras tanto hermanita-ella le sonrió y me miro nerviosamente-O es que a caso tú tienes algo mas intimo con Shaoran- que rayos ya se dio cuenta Sakura rio y le dijo.

-Claro que no solo trabajo profesional-ella me miro y sonrió, también le sonreí pero estaba nervioso por poco se entera si quería que lo supiera per habíamos quedado que un mes íbamos a ocultarlo y ver si esto funcionada o no para decirlo a su familia.

-A bueno está bien monstruo-la abraso y le dio vueltas ella reía divertida.

-Hay tonto casi me quedo sin aire dime que te tare por aquí-se sentó en la silla y su hermano y yo nos sentamos enfrente del escritorio.

-Bueno necesito que los dos me den un estado financiero porque lo necesito para la junta-ella lo miro y dijo.

-Va estar mi padre en la junta- ella estaba sacando el papel que necesitaba su hermano.

-Si Sakura- ella no le puso atención y estaba revisando las carpetas de la computadora y yo estaba revisando mis papeles de lo que iba a decir en eso el hermano de Sakura me dijo.

-Y bien Shaoran te has salido a divertir-lo mire y sonreí, Sakura estaba mirando cuidadosamente mientras ella estaba imprimiendo el papel y se me vino algo en la mente.

-No he salido- lo mire y él me sonrió y me dijo.

-Pero porque un joven como tú no debería estar encerrado- suspire -Se que te casaste muy joven y que tienes una hermosa hija pero también mereces divertirte o es que a caso le guardaras fidelidad a tu mujer hasta la muerte- casi me rio por lo que dijo si supiera la verdad.

-No bueno si pero es que nos se no conozco mucho Japón y no sé donde haya diversión- mire a Sakura la cual me estaba asesinado con la mirada.

-A pero Shaoran para que están los amigos- su hermano me dio una palmada en la espalda- Hoy vamos a divertimos te parece- tosió Sakura y le entrego los papeles que necesitaba dijo que ira él a ver si llego su padre y que nos vería en la sala de juntas.

Sakura estaba enojada y me acerque a ella me miro feo y dijo.

-No quiero que vayas con mi hermano y sus amigos a divertirse a esos lugares. La tome de la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y le dije.

-Celosa de lo que dijo tú hermano-ella hiso un puchero y reí.

-No te rías Shaoran te lo dijo en serio- yo la bese y ella no correspondía, hay dios ahora si ya se había enojado que debería hacer.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba súper enojada por lo que dijo mi hermano como se iba a llevar a Shaoran a ese lugar lleno de mujeres, hay de los pensarlo que una mujer pudiera bailare sensualmente a Shaoran me daba más rabia. Me salí de la oficina y no lo deje que me explicara me fui a la oficina de Emi mi amigo entre y él me dijo.

-Que tienes Sakura- ya no aguante me puse a llorar, el se acerco a mí y me sentó en una de las sillas y le dije.

-Mi hermano quiere llevar a Shaoran a un lugar donde hay mujeres. El me consoló y dijo.

-Hay Sakura ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Tenía razón pero eso no me importaba lo que más me dolió es que no dijo nada de que si seguía siendo fiel a su difunta esposa, me quede pensando en eso y bueno también porque no dijo que no quería a lo mejor si quería ir divertirse a esos lugares que debía hacer.

-Y que tal si se está aburriendo de mi- Emi me miro y me dijo.

-Hay claro que no amiga no lo creo él se bese que esta súper enamorado de ti-me calme un poco y le dije.

-Hay amigo dime que voy hacer para que no me deje por otra mujer-el sonrió y me dio un consejo.

-Sakura amiga mía bueno creo que deberías coquetearle más, ya sabes enseñarle un poquito sus encantos- me señalo en mi pecho y me dio risa-Solo un poco no mucho para que vea que si hay y se más sexy con la mirada no lo dejes ir- reí en la forma que me dijo qué hiciera todos eso.

-Pero lo puedo hacer hoy porque viene mis padres y no quiero que se entere de mi relación con Shaoran si no hasta dentro de un mes. El me dijo que no era necesario ser tan descarada pero que si le coquetear discretamente.

Hay no sabría que hacer sin mi amigo Emi, salí mas relajada y lo vi que ya iba a entrar a la sala de juntas, lo mire y pase con una sonrisa coqueta, camine de forma sensual y él se quedo mirando como un bobo y entre primero a la sala donde mi sonrisa desapareció porque estaba mi padre.

-Buenos días padre- le dije y él me indico que me acercara hasta donde estaba.

-Ven Sakura siéntate a mi lado- me senté y vi que entro Shaoran el cual saludo a mi padre y él le contesto amablemente, comenzó la junta y mi padre le hacía preguntas a Shaoran sobre su trabajo y el contestaba a cada una de ellas.

Al final de toda la junta entro mi madre el cual Shaoran se le quedo mirando y se sorprendió mucho a verla la saludo y ella igual.

-Madre que hace aquí- le dije y ella se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Sakura estas muy pálida y subsistes de peso- hay me chocaba que dijera eso, claro que no estaba gorda pero a ella le gustaba que estuviera delgada como ella.-No me hagas esa cara Sakura que va a pensar el joven Li-ella miro a Shaoran que estaba viendo la escena.

-Por favor no comience con sus problemas-dijo mi padre y mi madre se sentó en mi lugar, yo me senté alado de ella y mi hermano dijo.

-Padre no le va a preguntar a Shaoran de su padre y su nueva corporación. Que no sabia mucho del padre de Shaoran el nunca hablaba de sus padres solo era lo mínimo, casi hablaba mas de sus padrinos y de Lizzy.

-Si tiene razón su padre abrió una corporación enorme en china-Shaoran estaba sorprendido-La acaba de inaugurar y ya tiene muchos clientes de Asia y Europa- mi padre miraba a Shaoran y el no decía nada.-No lo sabía verdad.

-No señor Kinomoto no sabía que mi padre había creado una gran empresa. Vi que estaba nervioso que ocultaba.

-En serio no lo sabías pero eres su único hijo o a caso no eres el heredero de los Li.- Shaoran no contestaba que es lo que pasaba en su familia.

-También me sorprendió mucho enterarme que los Clow fueron echados de la sociedad de los Li- mire a mi padre el cual estaba serio y Shaoran estaba nervioso.

-No señor no lo sabía y me sorprende mucho pues con los Clow tenemos una buena relación. Como es eso que tiene buena relación con esa familia si me cain bien pero ha beses eran muy orgullosos y eso me molestaba, además ellos eran Familia lejana de mi padre.

-A si no lo sabía-mi padre se puso más serio y dijo-No se lleva bien con su padre- lo miro y Shaoran se puso serio y dijo.

-La verdad señor que no- fue un silencio incomodo-No tuve un problema con él.

-Fue por su matrimonio y el nacimiento de su hija- mire a mi padre sorprendida como sabía todo eso.

-No señor no fue eso-dijo Shaoran que lo ve que estaba incomodo tenía que hacer algo ya para sacarlo de aquí veía que su cara había tristeza me sentí tan mal.

-Padre Li no se siente cómodo con esta conversación- mi padre miro a Shaoran y dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Li solo quería saber lo que paso con su padre y quería que fuera sincero con mi familia-Shaoran le sonrió y dijo.

-No se preocupe señor-el me miro y me sonrió-La verdad que gracias a usted me entera que mi padre había terminado las relaciones con los Clow y tiene una nueva corporación-Shaoran miro a mi padre. Mi hermano pregunto algo.

-Qué relación tiene con los Clow-si buena pregunta de mi hermano yo querías saber qué relación tenía Shaoran con los Clow.

-Si tengo una buena relación con Clow porque- me miro y continuo-Me case con su hija.

Que me quede sorprendida eso quiere decir que la mujer que ibas a ver hace 4 años era su esposa la que tuvo una accidente y murió, no lo podía creer.

Nunca la conocí, mi familia tampoco la conocía como era posible esto. Ahora todo me quedaba claro por eso Clow lo envió aquí.

Como debía enfrentar esto, se caso con una prima segunda de la familia de mi padre, que debía hacer ahora.

**Shaoran POV**

Sakura salió enojada de la oficina y no me dejo que le explicara que solo lo hice para que se enojara un poco ya que se veía muy hermosa enojada pero no se salió y me dejo allí parado como un tonto. Sí que lo era y es que no sabía cómo contentarla marque de mi celular al número de mi único amigo Eriol el cual me dijo que la invitara a comer y hablar del problema y que también me fuera a divertir, vaya amigo que tengo me dijo que fuera a divertirme con el hermano de Sakura y que si era un lugar donde había mujeres era mucho mejor, maldito Eriol si yo nunca he ido a un lugar así.

Salí de la oficina y me encontré con ella la cual me sonrió de forma coqueta y camino de forma sexy y me volvía loco su forma de caminar esta mujer ya me tenía enamorado.

Entre y me encontré con su padre que estaba muy serio hablamos de la empresa y sus problemas. Cuando acabo la junta entro una bella mujer si era la madre de Sakura ya la había visto en las fotos de la casa de Sakura y en la casa de los Clow.

El padre de Sakura me pregunto sobre mi padre y me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho mi hermano abrió una corporación grande y como pudo haber terminado las relaciones con los Clow esto no estaba bien, y también porque no se mencionaba el nombre de mi hermano.

También me di cuenta de que los Kinomoto no sabían que tenía un hermano gemelo porque nadie lo mencionaba eso no me gustaba algo trama mi hermano y no podía hacer nada para a averiguar lo que iba hacer.

Ya no podía mentir les dije que me había casado con la hija de Clow y que por eso tenía una buena relación, que hice Sakura se sorprendió mucho.

Estaba en la oficina esperando a Sakura para explicarle todo ella entro y me miro.

-Sakura yo tengo que…-me interrumpió y me dijo

-No tienes porque explicarme Shaoran- ella se sentó en el sillón y me acerque adonde estaba ella y le dije.

-Tengo que explicarte Sakura-ella me miro y continúe-Yo quería decirte lo de la madre Lizzy pero no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar y no sabía que tienen una relación con Clow.

Ella me miro y me jalo para que me sentara y me dijo.

-Shaoran no quiero más mentiras- me toco mi cara con cariño y me dijo-Los Clow son familia lejana de mi padre- que no lo podia creer lo que ella me decía.

-Cómo es posible eso-ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Si Azumi Clow era mi prima segunda de parte de mi padre- me quede callado-No te sientas mal Shaoran yo te amo mucho y sé que la quisiste mucho- me beso.

-Lo siento mucho debí decirte la edad desde el inicio pero tú también escondes secretos. Ella me miro y me dijo.

-No más secretos Shaoran- me beso con mucha pasión.

Alguien entro a la oficina y dijo.

-Que están asiendo- o por todos los dioses era el hermano de Sakura que estaba parado en la puerta viéndonos, Sakura se puso pálida y estaba sorprendida.

Ahora que va a pasar que debo hacer ahora…

**Sakura LI 23: gracias por su comentarios y les dejo otro capítulo más.**

**Pronto sabrán que trama el hermano de Shaoran, también el plan de Clow.**

**Shaoran dijo que se caso con Azumi Clow porque no quiere que nadie sepa de su hermano y para proteger a Lizzy, bueno un juez ya le dio la custodia no es ya su padre…**

**Y que pasara con Toya Kinomoto que le diré a S&S en el próximo capítulo…**

**Un adelanto pequeño…**

**La cabaña de la nieve, Sakura invita a Shaoran a pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña claro también Lizzy, los Kinomoto van también y los pequeños diablillo harán de las zuñas.**

**Clow le ofrece a Shaoran su apellido y le dice que él es el heredero de todo el dinero de la familia Clow, cual será su reacción de Shaoran…nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 10**

**La Cabaña en la nieve**

**Sakura POV**

Lo estaba besando y en eso entro mi hermano y nos dijo.

-Que están asiendo- me sorprendí mucho, que voy hacer ahora.

-Toya yo tengo que decirte que…-me interrumpió y nos dijo.

-Cuando me lo iban a decir- mire a Shaoran que estaba también sorprendido y confundido igual que yo, -Jajaja su cara de los dos, ayer los vi que estaban cenado en un restaurant de la Torre de Tokio- me levante del sillón y me puse enfrente de él.

-Toya yo te lo iba a decir de la relación que tengo con Shaoran- mire Shaoran el cual ya no estaba asustado.

-Pero si no me molesta Sakura al contrario me pone feliz-que no pude ser que mi hermano por fin le cae bien un hombre que se acerca mi.

-En serio hermano-el me sonrió y yo solo miraba a Shaoran el cual estaba más sorprendió que yo.

-Hay monstruo deja ya de sorprendente- me miro –Que no puedo estar feliz porque por fin tienes un novio que te quiere, porque la quieres o no Shaoran- miro a Shaoran en cual no decía nada.

-Si claro que si la quiero-me sonroje por como lo dijo.

-Ves monstruo por eso me cae bien, bueno por eso y por mas cosas que investigue de el-que investigo de él que cosas investigo.

-Que cosas investigaste de él- lo mire y él me sonrió.

-Todo lo que dice en su solicitud que es un buen hombre, que tiene una fundación y que adora los niños-lo miro y se acerco a Shaoran, -O no Shaoran- le dio una palmada en la espalda y Shaoran también le sonrió.

-Pero no puedes decirle a tus padres de mi relación con tu hermana. Tenía razón Shaoran no podía enterarse de mi relación todavía no.

-Claro que no usted tiene que decírselo- que alivio mi hermano no iba a decir nada.

-Y para que entraste si tocar- lo mire con enojo.

-Yo no sabía que estaban allí besándose- me sonroje –Bueno yo solo le vena decir a Shaoran que Clow está aquí y quiere verlo. Me sorprendí mucho que Clow estuviera aquí y Shaoran dijo.

-Claro que iré a verlo- me sonrió y salió de la oficina.

-Hay que mi hermanita, que bien que ya tienes novio- se sentó en la silla.

-Sí pero no le digas a mis padre-le dije casi suplicándole.

-¡Hay que no le diré nada!- me miro con enojo –A donde lo llevare para que se divierta- lo mire con enojo y él se encogió en la silla.

-No tú no llevaras a Shaoran a ningún lugar donde haya mujeres.

De eso me encargo yo me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto.

**Shaoran POV**

Me asuste mucho al ver al hermano de Sakura que entro de supresa, el dijo que estaba bien que estuviera con su hermana pensé que era mas estricto con ella pero me equivoque, es un buen tipo y me está cayendo bien él pero sus hijos mas no los soporto par que diablillos.

Me dijo que Clow me estaba buscando y salí para verlo, hace un mes que no lo veía y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

Lo vi y me varazo me dijo.

-Ven hijo vamos a hablar a mi carro-lo seguí a su carro y le dije.

-Que paso Clow con la relación que tenias con mis padre- el me miro y me dio una carta, la leí y m sorprendió mucho lo que decía mi hermano lo había sacado y me dio rabia porque no podía hacer nada, mis padres no se daban cuenta de que él era el malo.

-Hijo yo quiero que tu sea mi heredero de todo mi dinero- lo mire sorprendido por lo que dijo, el me sonrió y me tomo da la mano.

-Pero yo no puedo- baje mi cabeza no podía aceptar es dinero, Clow me dijo.

-Claro que lo debes aceptar- lo mire –A demás tu y mi hermosa nieta Lizzy son mi familia, ya no hay marcha atrás Shaoran ya están lo papeles a tu nombre- me lo dio a ver, era sorprendente que yo era el dueño de todo su dinero.

-Pero no puede ser Clow- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-Claro que si se pude y ya está, también quiero te tengas mi apellido- lo mire con sorpresa eso era un problema mas grande que debía hacer.

-Clow no puedo aceptarlo- lo mire –No me digas que ya lo tienes listo- el rio al ver mi cara.

-Claro que no esto te lo iba a preguntar- suspire y le dije.

-Tengo que pensarlo Clow- el me sonrió y meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Bien Shaoran también se que sales con Sakura Kinomoto- el me miro o por todos los dioses es que todo el mundo ya sabe de lo nuestro, y eso que nosotros lo hemos ocultado o tal vez seamos muy torpes que pudimos ocultar.

-Como lo sabe- el rio y me dijo.

-Tengo mis contactos Shaoran- el me sonrió –Pero me agrada mucho que salgas con la señorita Kinomoto, ella necesitaba ya un novio porque es la futura dueña de la más grande agencia de publicidad y que mejor que tú seas el futuro esposo de ella.

Si me gustaba como sonaba lo ultimo pero quería saber que era tener un noviazgo con una mujer como ella, me pregunto de mi pequeño amor y le dije que era una niña muy feliz a mi lado, traviesa y vaya que lo era Clow estaba feliz de escuchar cada una de las travesuras de Lizzy. Al final me dijo que iría a visitarla y que tenía muchos regalos para ella, también me dio una copia de los documentos, también me dijo que hablaría con los Kinomoto para que supieran de que soy el nuevo dueño de las empresas Clow le dije que no dijera nada de lo mío con Sakura y Clow prometió no decir nada por ahora.

Estaba preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo mi hermano y también de los hijos del señor Clow que de seguro me quedrian quitar el dinero de su padre, o mi dios ahora tengo enemigos muy poderosos que voy hacer ahora.

*************5 meses después******************

Estaba preparando la cena en mi casa mis padrinos habían salido de viaje y me quede con Lizzy en casa, bueno no estábamos solos pues Sakura estaba conmigo todos los días me enamoraba mas de ella. Su familia me acepto después de 2 meses de salir como novios, su hermano siempre me invitaba a un bar con sus amigos Sakura siempre se enojaba porque no quería que fuera a un lugar donde había mujeres, el noviazgo que teníamos Sakura y yo era muy bueno pues siempre nos divertíamos con Lizzy y con los diablillos de sus sobrinos.

No esos diablillo me hacen sufrir mucho una vez en el súper mercado tiraron una botella de jabón y bueno toda gente que pasaba por allí se caían, me daba tanta risa porque no querían que abrazara a Sakura y bueno esos dos recibieron su castigo por parte de su padre, ese no fue lo único el día que me hacían la vida imposible claro todas las veces que salgo con Sakura y ese par me acuerdo de un día que fuimos al cine no fue el oso de mi vida pues ese par molestaban a Lizzy en la sala de cine ya estaba la película muy buena y que empiezan a molestarse la genta nos echaron de la sala por escandalosos.

También salía con Sakura a solas pero esta mujer atraía a muchos hombres y eso no me gustaba y bueno tenía que ponerme muy celoso, por los vestidos, short o falditas que traía me ponía nervioso cuando se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me besaba con pasión.

La verdad es que ella era muy divertida en cada salida era especial y me enamoraba cada vez más y más, en el trabajo éramos muy buenos y salimos en una revista como la pareja más exitosa en la sociedad de Japón, me acuerdo que nos sacaron muchas fotos de los dos y fue muy bonito verme a lado de ella, y bueno la gente empezó a decir que andamos sentimentalmente cosa que no aclaramos.

Durante la cena Sakura me dijo que estaba invitado con Lizzy a un fin de semana en la cabaña donde estaba en las montañas de nieve en Japón, luego Lizzy acepto ir y claro tenía que preguntar si sus sobrinos irían y ella me dijo que si, va hacer un fin de semana muy largo para mí.

El fin de semana llego y estoy colocando una bufanda mas a Lizzy que tenia frio, cuando llegamos ya estaba la familia de Sakura esperándonos esos diablillo me miraba con enojo y sonreían con maldad, esos dos traían algo entre manos porque sentía que me van a hacer algo hoy en la nieve.

Sakura me beso y beso a Lizzy, nos llevo a nuestro cuarto que Lizzy le encanto mucho pues se veía toda la montaña, Sakura le dijo que si quería ir a patinar en el hielo y Lizzy dijo que si fui con ellas porque ese par tramaban algo.

-Vamos Shaoran ven a patinar- me decía Sakura la cual estaba patinando con Lizzy, mi pequeño amor estaba feliz en la nieve.

-Voy espérenme- me estaba abrochando los patines y las alcance Lizzy tomaba mi mano y me decía.

-Vamos papito más rápido- esta pequeña traviesa quería que me callera pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese par que por cierto los estaba buscando pero no estaban.

Lizzy siguió patinado sola y Sakura me tomo del cuello y me dijo.

-Te amo mucho Shaoran- me beso y yo también le correspondí como a ella le gustaba.

-Yo también te amo- sentí algo que me pego en mi pierna y alguien me dijo.

-Quítese señor estamos jugando no estorbe- voltee a ver al niño y para mi mala suerte era Hikaru Kinomoto el mayor que me miraba enojado.

-Que grosero eres Hikaru-le dijo Sakura y el niño se defendió.

-Es que tía el estorba- lo mire con enojo.

-Porque no lo invitas a jugar mejor- que quería que jugara con estos dos era una locura, la mire y me dijo. –Yo también jugare- me abrazo y el niño me miraba enojado.

Pues que mas jugué hockey ellos contra nosotros, claro que no me tía Lizzy porque sabía que esto iba ser muy rudo, ese par me golpean con sus palos en mis pierna y ya estaba cansado porque íbamos empatados, claro que a su tía no le hacían nada pero se desquitaban doble conmigo. Ya no pude mas y me caí en medio de la pista de patinaje y es que me dolía mucho las espinillas por culpa de esos dos diablillo a pero me las pagaran.

Sakura me ayudo a levantar y le dije que ya estaba cansado de jugar i fuimos a la cabaña a tomar un poco de chocolate, le dije a Lizzy que nos fuéramos y ella se vino con nosotros a tomar chocolate.

En el sillón Lizzy estaba viendo como jugaban eso dos niños afuera, Sakura se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa. Me miro de forma sexy que tramaba esta mujer.

-Que es pregunte- ella rio y me beso.

No me quiso decir que era en todo el día, ya me sentía mejor ahora si me tocaba vengarme de ellos así que le dije a Sakura que si jugábamos a guerra de bolas de nieve.

Los diablillos aceptaron jugar claro que puse reglas y la más importante es que nadie lloraría si perdía, esos dos se rieron.

Y así fue empezó la guerra de bolas de nieve ellos contra nosotros 3 esta vez deje que participara Lizzy la cual estaba divertida porque le íbamos ganando a ese par, me dio mucha risa que sacaron un pañuelo blanco en forma de retirada se fueron enojados a la cabaña y Sakura me tiro a la nieve me dijo.

-Porque no hacemos angelitos en la nieve- y ella empezó hacer angelitos en la nieve igual Lizzy la cual reía divertida, estaba cayendo copos de nieve y Lizzy estaba recogiéndolos la cargue y nos fuimos a refugiar en la cabaña pues ya estaba nevando.

Ya en la noche Lizzy durmió bien en la cama, yo estaba contemplándola cada día que pasaba se parecía más a mi hermano, pero ella era buena y amable igual que su madre a lo que me refiero es que su físico y sus gestos me recordaba mucho a él.

Alguien entro a mi cuarto y vi que era Sakura la cual me sonrió y me dijo que si podía bajar con ella a la sala

Baje con ella a la sal y ella me empujo en el sillón, se puso encima de mi y empezó a besarme con mucha pasión le correspondí y me dijo.

-Quiero que nuestra relación este en otro nivel- la mire confundido no sabía que es lo que quería, ahora que me cuerdo Eriol me dijo que las mujeres tenían ese apetito sexual. Era posible que Sakura quería que la tocara de forma más intima, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo ella me miro.

-Yo no puedo…-me callo con un beso y me dijo.

-Solo tienes que tocarme- y puso mi mano en su pierna, me puse rojo no sabía que iba hacer, ella me beso por el cuello y suspire porque estaba experimentado algo nuevo.

-Yo no puedo…-me beso con más pasión y me miro, sus ojos verdes tenía un brillo especial esta noche.

-Shaoran solo quiero que me toques y disfrutemos los dos de este momento- me miro –O es que no quieres estar de esta forma conmigo.

-Si quiero estar así contigo- le dije y ella me beso y le correspondí de forma más apasionada, ella suspiro y gemio de placer.

Pues ni modo tenía que poner en práctica los consejos que me dio mi amigo Eriol, espero que funcione, y si no funcionaba que va a pasar ahora.

Por todos los dioses ayúdenme en esto.

**SAKURA LI 23:**

**Les traigo otro capítulo más, jajaja ahora si esta en aprietos Shaoran les aviso que él no sabe como tocar a una mujer porque nunca había tenido una novia, esperemos que todo le salga bien y que los consejos que le dio Eriol sean buenos.**

**Sakura bien aventada me encanta…**

**Y esos diablillos asiendo de las zuñas…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía espero ya no cometerlas aunque me tarde mas en subir los capítulos checare eso.**

**El próximo capítulo estará lleno de amor y de mucha pasión con los protagonistas espero les guste…**


	12. Chapter 12

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Este capítulo tiene escenas para mayores de 18 años…sorpresas habrán en este y en el otro capítulo.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Amor, Obsesión Y Pasión**

**Sakura POV**

Quería estar con él de esa forma de verdad deseaba estar, se encantaba su forma que pasábamos los dos cuando estábamos solos pero algo me hacía falta.

Ya tenía un plan de estar con él en la intimidad en la cabaña pero mi torpe hermano invito a mis padres y mis sobrinos en este viaje, pero iba estar con él cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y así fue lo empuje en el sillón y lo empecé a besar, él quería detenerme pero no quería le pregunte que si quería estar así conmigo y el no respondió.

Acaso estaba haciendo mal querer tener algo mas intimo con él, o no quería estar así conmigo me separe un poco y él me tomo de la cara y me beso con mucha pasión.

Estábamos en la sala sentados en el sillón, él empezó a besarme el cuello mientras yo le quitaba la camisa, luego empezó a bajar y besando mi pecho poco a poco empezó a desabotonarme la blusa, cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos sin ropa. Lo tome da la mano para ir cerca de la chimenea y me senté en el tapete que había en la sala, lo jale para que estuviera encima de mí y el comenzó a besarme, tocarme y suspire cada vez que me tocaba.

No me quede atrás lo bese en los labios, en el cuello y en su pecho, cada vez gemía del placer que me daba pero tenía que moderar mi sonido no quería que los demás se enteraran, lo abrace mas para que se pegara mas a mi cuerpo y le susurre en el oído.

-Quiero ser tuya - el me miro sorprendido y lo bese intensamente, el me jalo para que me sentara en su regazo, lo abrace para estar más juntos lo bese, mas bese sus labios y su cuello, el aun no me penetraba y él me acariciaba mis senos tanto que gemía del placer y me callaba con mas besos.

Quería que estuviera dentro de mí, le dije que ya no aguantaba y él me dijo.

-Pero…la…protección…-me reí de él porque estaba agitado igual que yo, tome de mi pantalón un condón que ya traía para esta situación, sabía que se cuidaría y me agradaba mucho que pensara en protegernos.

Él lo abrió y se lo estaba colocando le pregunte que si quería que lo ayudara pero el dijo que no que el solo podía, me dio risa porque estaba nervioso y lo abrace de nuevo.

El se coloco encima de mí y por instinto abrí mis piernas para que pudiera entrar pero él no lo hiso, me acariciaba mis senos y gemía por el placer que sentía.

Me beso en los labios, en mis senos y bajo por todo mi cuerpo ya quería alcanzar el orgasmo y él me dijo que ya era el momento, ingreso dentro de mí de forma suave y eso me hacia gemir cada vez más me mordí el labio para no gritar cuando el entro completamente en mi, era mi primera vez que estaba con un hombre y si me dolió un poco pero no quería que viera que si me dolía porque pararía y eso no deseaba que pasara.

Me beso y empezamos a movernos cada vez más y más sentía mucho placer de estar con él, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte y le dije que teníamos que moderar el sonido, no sé como lo hicimos pero controlamos el sonido.

El ritmo fue suave y tierno me besaba con mucha ternura y pasión, amaba a este hombre como nunca lo había hecho, le dije que si podía subir un poco mas y así lo hiso quería alcanzar el orgasmo y que el también lo sintiera, lo movimientos de ambos eran más rápido y llegue al orgasmo el también lo hiso.

Estaba agitado y estaba sudoroso igual yo estaba como él, lo abrace y le dije.

-Te amo Shaoran- el suspiraba y me beso con ternura y me dijo.

-Yo también Te amo Sakura- se saco le condón y se paro así desnudo, yo solo lo miraba y le dije.

-Espero que no te enfermes con este frio- el me miro y sonrió, entro al baño y me dejo allí sentada en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea y reí al recordar lo que había pasado, mi primera vez fue como lo imagine y me sentí también y lo amaba mas y mas.

Quería que cada noche pasara algo así tan mágico con él…

**Shaoran POV**

Esta mujer me estaba enloqueciendo de amor, lo que paso esa noche en la cabaña en la nieve fue una experiencia muy buena y la deseaba cada día más, los besos ya no eran suficientes pues yo quería algo mas intimo, la besaba en la oficina y la acariciaba las piernas, la espalda y casi estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en la oficina pero no pude porque sabía que podía entrar alguien a vernos y no quería que nos vieran de esa forma, ella se enojaba cada vez que la dejaba así, le explique no podíamos hacerlo en la oficina y ella dijo que mejor lo hiciéramos en su casa.

Seguimos trabajando pero esta mujer me coqueteaba a todos lados que íbamos, quería aguantarme las ganas de besarla pero ya no pude y la besaba sin que nadie cediera cuenta, a ella le encantaba que la besara en el elevador según ella era muy excitante poder hacerlo, le dije que no era buena idea y ella me dijo que esta noche lo íbamos aprobar, esta mujer me va a volver loco con cada una de sus ocurrencias.

Tenía que saber cómo mas complacerla en la intimidad, le mande un e-mail a mi amigo Eriol ya que sus consejos si sirvieron quería que me mandara mas información sobre el sexo y la mujer, así lo hiso me mando un documento donde decía como complacer a la mujer, había tantas cosas que me sorprendí no sabía si podía hacer todo eso pero tenía que experimentarlas con ella.

También me envió un libro sobre el sexo donde estaban tantas cosas como poses para hacerlo, comida afrodisiaca, ropa para hacerlo y tantas cosas, que estaba pensando enseñárselo a Sakura.

Teníamos que entregar un trabajo para mañana pero no habíamos a cavado, todo por culpa de ella claro porque tenía que traer short cortos y atrevidos que no me dejaban concentrarme en mi trabajo, así que nos quedamos en la oficina esta noche hasta que termináramos del trabajo.

Después de terminarlo le dije que tenía algo que quería enseñarle y ella se paró de su silla y fue a sentarse en mis pierna, le enseñe el libro que me envió mi amigo Eriol, ella solo lo miraba y no decía nada hasta que lo termino y me dijo.

-Quieres que practiquemos todo eso- me miro y me sonrió.

-No yo solo…-me beso en los labios.

-Ya me quiero ir a mi casa- se paró de mis piernas y me tomo la mano, tomo sus cosas y las mías, y salimos de la oficina.

Entramos al elevador y ella me beso, me abraso y se pego más a mi cuerpo, me beso el cuello y ya no aguante mas la pegue en una esquina, y la bese en los labios con pasión.

Abrí su blusa y la empecé a acariciar sus hermosos senos ella gemía de placer y le dije.

-Quieres hacerlo en un elevador- ella rio y me dijo.

-Si es una fantasía porque no me la cumples- me beso, cuantas fantasía tenia esta mujer en su mente, la abrace mas y levante un poco sus caderas, ella subió sus piernas en mi cintura y pude ver mejor sus seno que los bese, lamí y mordí ella solo se retorcía del placer y gemía igual yo.

Ella desabrocho mi camisa y acaricio mi pecho, beso y me miraba con lujuria.

La bese mas y con pasión, abrí el cierre de su short y ella de mi pantalón la baje un momento para que ella se bajara las bragas y luego la bese, la pegue a mi cuerpo y ella subió sus piernas en mi cintura, la iba a penetrar pero le dije.

-Espera falta la protección- ella me miro con enojo y me dijo.

-No te preocupes yo me cuidare esta vez, pero si paras Shaoran te juro que no te lo perdonare- me quede sorprendido y era mejor no hacerla enojar así que la bese con mucha pasión.

Ella me besaba y ingrese dentro de ella, gemía de placer igual yo los movimientos fueron mas rápidos y intensos, hasta que llego ella al orgasmo y luego la seguí.

Nos acomodamos la ropa y ella sonreía, y me dijo.

-Gracias por cumplir mi fantasía- ella me beso tiernamente y la abrace para que el beso fuera mas profundo.

-Y mis fantasías quien las va a cumplir- le dije sonriendo, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y me dijo.

-Yo claro dime cual es y te la cumplo- me beso, no tenía ninguna fantasía tendría que pensar cual seria para que ella la cumpliera.

Nos fuimos de la empresa a la casa d ella y me dijo que esta noche quería que estuviera con ella, dude un poco pues quería ver a mi pequeño amor ya que casi no tenía tiempo para verla y estar con ella, no supe como termine dentro de su casa y estaba con ella en la intimidad. Vaya mujer no se cansaba de tenerme, esa noche la ame como nunca en todas las formas que había.

Me quede en su cama con ella entre mis brazos, estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando con mi familia no sabía qué hacer si enfrentara a mi hermano o quedarme así como estoy ahora.

Clow me dijo que disfrutara mi vida a lado de Sakura y que no me preocupara por mis padres ya que ellos nunca me quisieron y tenía razón, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que me necesitaban y no sabía qué hacer con esta sensación que sentía cuando me acordaba me mis padres.

Deje de pensar y abrace mas a Sakura y me quede dormido con ella, tenía que vivir mi vida sin preocupaciones claro a lado de Sakura y mi pequeño amor Lizzy.

**************Hong Kong*****************

En un despacho estaba un joven viendo unos papeles que acaban de enviarle, tomaba nota de lo que decía cada uno de ellos hasta que entro un mayordomo y le dijo.

-Joven Li tiene una visita- el joven voltee a verlo y le dijo.

-Quien es Joon- él seguía leyendo sus papales y mayordomo Joon le dijo.

-La señorita Yukari Hida- el joven lo volteo a ver y le dijo.

-Has que pase- el mayordomo Joon se retiro y dejo pasar a una mujer casi rubia, delgada con curvas, ojos color verde azulados, labios rojos y alta media 1.80, esa mujer se acerco a el de manera sensual y coqueta, el joven se paró a recibirla.

La mujer coloco sus brazos en el cuello del joven y le dio un beso muy lujurioso, el joven le correspondió, después de un rato él le dijo que tomara asiento.

-Dime Yukari que paso con la empresa de tu padre se une a mi- el joven la miro con una sonrisa, ella solo miro sensualmente y le dijo.

-Claro que se une a ti- el rio de alegría al saber que ya tenía una empresa inglesa dentro de la corporación de lo Li.

-Bien hecho mi hermosa mujer- se acerco a ella y la beso, la mujer lo abrazo para profundizar el beso y él se separo.

-Porque siempre me dejas con más ganas- el rio y dijo.

-A si soy yo y si me quieres si no ya vendrá más mujeres- la mujer lo miro con enojo y le dijo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan malo- el rio y le dijo.

-Tu empezaste- la mujer bajo la cabeza –Vamos no te sientas tan mal eres la única que me complace en todo la intimidad- le sonrió.

-Que pasara con tu hermano- el joven cambio su sonrisa por un malestar, no le gustaba que hablaran de su hermano.

-Nada el no es nadie- miro de nuevo sus papeles y la mujer le dijo.

-Que hay con los Clow- el la miro y dijo.

-Los Clow no son nada, además ellos ya no tiene buenos contratos como mi empresa, solo empresa que no tiene mucho capital sin interés- siguió revisando sus papeles.

-Y si Clow consigue la empresa que te hace falta en Europa, que vas hacer-la mujer pregunto y lo miro, él le sonrió y le dijo.

-Eso no pasara esa empresa Alemana será mía, y si Clow o su familia se interpone los destruiré y los dejare sin nada- el sonrió con maldad.

********Japón*******

En la empresa de Clow llego una carta de un cliente que pedía que le ayudara con un nuevo proyecto de inversión y que necesitaba una gran publicidad de su nuevo proyecto, Clow le dijo que la familia Kinomoto le podía ayudar en eso, así que el cliente les dijo que se unirían a ellos para cumplir su nuevo proyecto.

Clow hablo con Fujitaka Kinomoto sobre el nuevo proyecto de la empresa Alemana que se uniría a ellos, Kinomoto le dijo que cuanto tardaría en salir el proyecto y Clow le dijo que un año para que se concretar el proyecto, y que la empresa pagaría todo ese tiempo y además de que la empres Kinomoto estaría en otro estatus dentro del mercado europeo.

Kinomoto acepto unirse a esa empresa y poder entrar en el mercado europeo, peor lo que no sabía era que ya tenía un enemigo que cada vez se asía más poderoso.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho la primera vez de los protagonistas…**

**¿Qué pasar ahora que se entere Shen de que Clow/Kinomoto le quitaron otro cliente?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando se entere Shen que su hermano ya tiene más dinero que él?**

**En el próximo capítulo no se lo pierdan…muchas sorpresas habrán…**

**También subí otra historia espero que les guste ¡no me olvides mi amor!**


	13. Chapter 13

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 12**

**El espejo**

***************1 año después***********************

**Sakura POV**

De nuevo este sueño, una y otra vez aparece en mi mente no tiene lógica y me daba miedo, mucho miedo no se lo he contado a mi novio Shaoran, si ya somos novios oficialmente desde hace 6 meses y mi familia está encantada, yo bueno fascinada con la pequeña Lizzy porque todos los días la llevo a la escuela junto con Shaoran.

En mi sueño aparece Shaoran, porque le tendré miedo a un sueño en donde aparece el amor de mi vida pues simple recordé ese sueño, yo estoy en un jardín donde no hay árboles sin hojas, las flores muertas y obscuro, esta una mansión entro y no hay nada, veo una luz y un pasillo blanco entre a donde esta esa luz y veo que hay un espejo completo, me veo en el traigo un vestido blanco, mi pelo suelto con una diadema de diamantes, maquillaje suave en tonalidades rosas y gris, mis labios rojos y a mi lado derecho aparece Shaoran sonriéndome lo miro y le sonrió pero a mi lado izquierdo aparece otro Shaoran igualito y me da miedo porque él me mira de otra forma y sus sonrisa es macabra, en ese momento abro mis ojos y prendo la luz de mi cuarto, tomo mi almohada y la abrazo porque será que sueño esto, lloro sin saber que hacer ya van bastantes noches que no puedo dormir por este sueño que me atormenta.

Tengo que decírselo a Shaoran para saber qué me aconseja, otra mañana mas sin poder dormir bien tomo un poco de café escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta de mi casa y abrí entro corriendo mi pequeña Lizzy y me abraza y me dice.

-Buenos días Sakura- me sonríe y yo la tomo entre mis brazos.

-Hola mi pequeña- miro a Shaoran que esta mirándome sorprendido y me dice.

-Otra vez no dormiste bien verdad- bajo mi mirada y meneo mi cabeza en forma negativa.

-Que tienes Sakura- miro a la pequeña Lizzy y sonrió.

-Nada pequeña solo es exceso de trabajo- le dijo y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la sala.

-Bien te espero a que te cambies- Shaoran me dice y se acerca mí, me abraza y le dijo.

-Está bien en un momento bajo para ir a la escuela- antes de irme beso a Shaoran y me siento mucho mejor cuando la pequeña Lizzy y él están a mi lado.

Me cambio rápido de ropa y me miro al espejo en mi mente llega el recuerdo de mi sueño y visualizo en él a los dos Shaoran´s, doy un grito de miedo y entra Shaoran en mi cuarto y me dice.

-Que te pasa Sakura, que tienes-yo lo abrazo y no le dijo nada, se lo tenía que decir pero después de dejara a Lizzy en la escuela.

-Nada no paso nada- le dijo ya más tranquila.

El me sonríe y yo acaricio sus cara con ternura esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla no puede haber otro Shaoran, bajamos y mi pequeña estaba asustada le dije que no me paso nada y salimos de mi casa rumbo a la escuela.

Después de dejar a Lizzy en la escuela Shaoran me pregunto.

-Que te pasa Sakura- el me toma de la mano y lo miro.

-Te lo voy a decir- me cerco mas él y él me abraza, me siento mejor entre sus brazos y comencé a relatarle mi sueño, el solo me abraza mas a él y de mis ojos salen lagrimas.

-Sakura no debes tener miedo a una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca me iré de tu lado. El toma mi cara y me besa con pasión, lo abrazo.

Tiene razón es solo una pesadilla de mi bolsa saco un pañuelo y me limpio las lagrimas, el me acaricia mi pelo y me sonríe con ternura.

En mi mente me dijo es solo una pesadilla, un mal sueño no puede existir otro Shaoran.

Solo haya un Shaoran en mi vida y esta a mi lado.

**Shaoran POV**

Me asusto mucho ver a Sakura tan pálida y con ojeras es que acaso no podía dormir, pero cuál era el motivo de su mal sueño, el trabajo que teníamos de los alemanes ya lo habíamos terminado no había preocupación o al menos que haya algo más.

Ya era mi novia oficial ante mi familia y su familia, y cada día la amo más y mi pequeño amor está muy feliz de estar con Sakura.

Tenía que saber que le pasa a Sakura y después de dejar a Lizzy en la escuela ella me conto de un sueño que me dio miedo, ella veía en un espejo a dos iguales a mi no podía creer que Sakura soñara algo así, era verdad que tengo otro hermano igual a mi pero yo nunca le dije de él, le hable de mi vida en Hong Kong pero no quería que supiera de mi hermano gemelo porque simple tenía miedo de perderla.

Cuando me lo conto me dio un escalofrió y mi corazón me decía que algo malo se acercaba, llegamos a la empresa y el padre de Sakura no dijo que hoy en la noche había un evento especial para presentar el proyecto que hemos trabajado durante 1 año.

Clow estaba allí también y me dijo.

-Hijo tengo que hablar contigo- me abrazo y fuimos a una de las oficinas, le dije que tomara asiento.

-Dime Clow- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-Hijo tu hermano se está haciendo poderosos en el mercado de los negocios, su corporación tiene mucho capital y muchos socios pero…- él se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, en sus ojos vi preocupación y le pregunte.

-Que pasa Clow dímelo ya- el suspiro y me dijo.

-Le quitamos un cliente muy poderoso que él quería hace un año- lo mire y el sonrió.

-No veo nada malo en eso los alemanes quisieron nuestro servicio- el sonrió cuando dije lo último.

-El ya se entero de que tú tienes mi dinero y que además eres el gerente de la agencia de publicidad más grande de toda Asia y que tienes socios muy poderosos en toda América- lo mire sin entender-Tu hermano esta furioso porque tienes más dinero que él y no sé si vendrá a buscarte- a hora ya entendía el punto, mi hermano siempre quiso tener todo el poder y el dinero, si ya se entero de todo lo que me dijo Clow no cavia duda de que vendrá a buscar.

-Lo estaré esperando- le dije a Clow con orgullo, no le tenía miedo y no me iba a quitar lo que era mío, no esta vez no me iba a dejar vería a otro Shaoran.

Clow se acerco a mí y me dio una medalla y me dijo.

-Para que te cuide ahora y siempre hijo- el me sonrió.

-No se preocupe todo estará bien- le sonreí y me coloque la medalla que me dio.

Sabía bien que mi hermano ya venía en camino, lo sentía en mi corazón ya se acercaba y estaba preparado para enfrenarlo.

**Shen Li POV**

Estaba haciendo una corporación enorme en China, tenía dinero para invertir en grandes proyectos que me beneficiaba eso no cavia duda, a todos los socios de mi padre los eche de mi empresa porque simplemente ya no me servían tenía que tener a socios mas poderosos con dinero y poder en el mercado.

A mis padres no le pareció que hiciera eso y se enojaron mucho conmigo, obedecí a lo que decían pero por hacerles caso perdí una suma de dinero muy alta y me dio rabia, ya no los aguantaba tenía que deshacerme de ellos.

Llame a mi fiel compañero mi mayordomo Joon a que los nadara matar a mis padres, así como lo hicieron con Azumi Clow le dije que esta vez no quería a ningún sobreviviente como en esa ocasión que sobrevivió mi hermanito y la niña esa.

Pero antes de que diera la orden de que los matar me entere por un investigador que había una cuenta de dinero a nombre de mis padres y que si ellos se morían ese dinero pasaría a un orfanatorio de la cuidad. Eso no me agrado mucho y mejor los mande en cerrar en un hospital psiquiátrico en las montañas de China, en cada negocio que hacia preguntaban por mis padres y yo les decía que estaban de viaje.

Ya no tenía nadie que interrumpiera en mi vida y en mis negocios, disfrutaba de mi vida y de mis negocios quería tener todo a mi poder, en un viaje a Londres me encontré con una mujer muy hermosa rubia, delgada y de buen ver, de estatura 1.80 y sus ojos color verde azulados, era una hija de papi pues el señor tenía una empresa de mucho poder en Londres quería que formara parte de mi corporación, pero su padre de ella no quería saber nada de lo que le ofrecía, pues ni modo tenía que sacrificar mi soltería por esa empresa de los Hida.

Así fue coquetee con la mujer que se llama Yukari Hida, era una mujer hermosa y de carácter fuerte, decidida y valiente, me encantaba que fuera así nunca había conocido a una mujer que me contradijera.

Todas las mujeres que salían conmigo eran niñas mimadas, cursis y lloronas cuando las terminas, no yo quería una mujer así como Yukari Hida le dije que si quería ser mi mujer y ella dijo que sí.

Ya tenía su empresa en mi corporación pero me faltaba una de las empresas alemanas más poderosas y le ofrecí una buena suma de dinero para formar parte de mi empresa y no quisieron porque ya tenían firmado un contrato con otra empresa, mande investigar a ver quién era esa empresa que me quito uno de los clientes mas poderosas en Alemania.

Cuando me dijeron que era nada más y nada menos que mi hermanito que se había unido a la familia Kinomoto y que era el heredero de Clow me dio rabia saber que no me dejaría en paz mi hermanito, ese día rompí todo lo que tenia en mi despacho del coraje que tenía como era posible que mi hermanito un siga fastidiando mi vida. Tome una de las fotos de mi hermanito y lo mire con enojo.

-Que no me dejas en paz, verdad hermanito pues ya esta se te va parecer el mismísimo diablo y no tendré piedad de ti- reí porque tenía que planear en donde le podre dar en donde más le duele, y en mi mente se vino esa niña si Lizzy tendría que pagar todo lo que hiso mi hermanito.

Me enferme del coraje que tenía pero cuando me recuperara iba a viajar a Japón y me las iba a pagar mi hermanito todo y con Lizzy sufriría.

**Sakura POV**

En la noche en la fiesta que había en la empresa para presentara el proyecto en donde trabajamos por un año.

La fiesta fue de disfraces fue idea de mi hermano, todos incluso mis padres estaban disfrazados me dio mucha risa pues era la primera vez que los veía así vestidos pero alguien me cacho riéndome y me dijo.

-Porque te ríes de tus padres- lo mire y puse mis brazos en su cuello.

-No solo me dio risa es que nunca los había visto así- el sonrió y me beso, era Shaoran el cual tenía un disfraz de un cazador de vampiros, todo de negro con un sombrero se veía muy apetecible.

-Sakura también te reirás de mi disfraz no- me comenzó hacer cosquillas y reía divertida.

-No con tu disfraz no tengo otras cosas en mente que podíamos hacer- el me sonrió divertido, lo bese con pasión y me pego más a su cuerpo, deslizo su mano sobre mi espalda la cual estaba casi desnuda era por mi vestido rojo que me había comprado para esta ocasión, el me sonrió y me dijo.

-No pues yo quiero quitarte ese vestido- lo mire divertida y le dije.

-Si pues esta noche me lo quitaras- reí divertida y lo bese.

Presentamos el proyecto y el alemán estaba satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, mi padre nos felicito a Shaoran, Toya y a mí por nuestro trabajo en equipo, estaba bebiendo un poco de vino y no vi a Shaoran por allí lo empecé a buscar por todas partes y lo vi que estaba en la puerta de la salida y me acerque a él y le dije.

-Dónde estabas te estaba buscando- el solo me miro sorprendido, lo mire y lo vi que estaba un poco más flaco tal vez sea el vino.

-Espérame aquí voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos a mi casa- el me miro y no dijo nada, no le di importancia y fui a recoger mis cosas.

Me despedí de mi hermano y de mis padres en eso Shaoran me dijo.

-Que ya nos vamos- lo mire sorprendida.

-Pero si ya te había dicho- el me miro sorprendido y me dijo.

-No Sakura yo estaba en el baño-hay mi dios el vino ya se me subió.

-Creo que el vino se me subió- me toque la cabeza y él me abrazo y me dijo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya- y salimos de la empresa.

En mi casa lo abrace y lo bese le dije que tenía que cumplir su promesa de quitarme el vestido y me cargo hasta entrar a mi casa cerró la puerta de una patada, subimos a mi cuarto y comenzó a besarme con pasión.

A fuera de la casa de Sakura un hombre los vio entrar y le dijo a su acompañante.

-Joon quiero que investigues a esa mujer, qué relación tiene con mi hermanito-el joven sonrió con maldad.

-Si joven amo Li, yo lo investigo ya- el joven reía con maldad y dijo.

-Así que ya tienes una mujer hermanito- rio –Creo que tendré que cambiar mi plan pero eso si quiero saber donde vive mi hermanito y Lizzy-le dijo el joven a su acompañante.

El joven se subió al carro y solo miro por la ventana del carro la casa de Sakura, sonrió con maldad y le dijo al chofer que se fueran ya al hotel, se marcho el carro en la obscuridad.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Les traigo otro capítulo más…ya habrá más sorpresas en los otros capítulos nos se los pierdan…**

**¿Qué maldad hará ese Shen Li'…**

**No se lo pierdan nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	14. Chapter 14

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 13**

**El Retrato Familiar**

**Shen Li POV**

Llegue a Japón a vengarme de lo que me hiso mi hermano, claro que lo iba a pagar por su culpa no tenía a la empresa alemana que quería en mi corporación.

Todavía estaba un poco delicado de salud vaya que hice un coraje enorme que me mando a la hospital, ya estaba un poco mejor para viajar estaba conmigo mi fiel mayordomo Joon nos hospedamos por el momento en un hotel, le dije que quería ver cómo era la vida de mi hermano aquí y Joon investigo donde estaba mi querido hermano, mi hermanito estaba en una fiesta en la empresa de los Kinomoto era de disfraces así que me fui con un traje negro y gorro en negro, entramos sin que nadie sospechara.

Vi que había mucha gente con disfraces no podía identificar a mi hermano así de fácil, de pronto una mujer muy hermosa con un vestido rojo se vea espectacular, pero lo más bello que tenía esta mujer a parte de su cuerpo claro eran sus hermosos ojos color verde jade, me llamo por el nombre de mi hermano y me sorprendí mucho lo que dijo, vaya que mi hermanito no perdió el tiempo durante este año. Ella se fue a buscar sus cosas me reí divertido porque aun me confundían con mi hermano, claro éramos iguales físicamente pero mentalmente éramos otra persona.

Después de ese encuentro con la mujer de los ojos verdes me subí a mi carro y espere a que salieran para ver si mi hermanito se iba con ella o no, o sorpresa ellos dos se fueron a la casa de ella y vaya que mi hermanito estaba emocionado por estar con la mujer.

Le ordene a Joon que investigara a la mujer de ojos verdes, ya tenía mi plan para vengarme de mi hermano y en ese plan estaba Lizzy, en la mañana desperté de buen humor me senté a tomar mi desayuno y recibí una llamada de Yukari Hida me decía que ya había ganado más dinero en el negocio con los rusos, también me dijo que ya iba a viajar a Japón para ayudarme con mi plan sonreí porque ya tenía su tarea para el plan.

Joon me dio la investigación de la mujer y vaya sorpresa que me lleve era nada más que Sakura Kinomoto, claro ahora entendía porque mi hermano tenia tanto dinero ya decaí yo que tenía que seducir a una mujer bonita para conseguir el dinero.

-Así que son pareja- mire las fotos que me dio Joon.

-Si amo desde hace un año- sonreí con diversión, hay hermanito debiste quedarte tranquilo sin meterte con una mujer con poder.

Ya tenía una idea de lo que iba hacer, tenía que acércame a esa mujer pero tenía que arecerme a mi hermanito.

-Quiero que tomes una foto de mi hermano para ver como está ahora- le dije a Joon- también quiero la foto de la casa donde vivía mi hermano y una foto de Lizzy- Joon se retiro y me dejo con las fotos de la señorita Kinomoto, vaya que no era fea si tenía su encanto la mujer si me encantaba las castañas y las rubias.

-Vaya hermanito tenemos los mismos gustos- sonreí.

**Shaoran POV**

Vaya noche la que tuve fue maravillosa esa mujer tenía mucha imaginación e ingenio, no debí comprar un libro de sexo porque bueno ella lo lee todo y investigo más cosas sobre el sexo.

Cada cosa que quería experimentar conmigo me dejaba exhausto, lo único que no quise experimentar fue los juguetes sexuales eso si no me gustaban para nada y ella se enojo porque no quise experimentar con uno de los juguetitos que compro.

Hay esta mujer que voy hacer con ella siempre nos cuidamos bien no quería tener un hijo ahorita no claro después si pero cuando tuviera un casa para vivir juntos, y sobre todo cuando terminara de molestar mi hermano.

Qué raro que no ha venido a buscarme por el proyecto de la empresa alemana, esto no me gustaba para nada llame a Eriol que estaba en Hong Kong para saber de mi familia.

-Hola- le dije por el teléfono a Eriol.

-Qué bueno que llamas Shaoran tengo malas noticias- cuando me lo dijo me sentí mal y sentí un piquete en mi pecho.

-Dime que pasó- le dije preocupado.

-Tus padres no están en tu casa- que no podía ser ellos nunca viajaban por su edad.

-Donde están ya los bruscates- le dije ya me había preocupado.

-Si Shaoran están en un hospital psiquiátrico en las montañas de China- que maldito es mi hermano como pudo.

-Voy para ya- dije enojado.

-Si ven hermano porque no me dejan verlos sin autorización de Shen- ese maldito como pudo hacer eso mis padres.

-Y Shen donde esta- quería saber si él estaba allí para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-No tu hermano está de viaje con su novia- que tiene otra mujer, bueno podre de ella que se fijo en mi hermano.

-Voy a tomar el primer vuelo que salga a Hong Kong- me dijo que me esperaba en su departamento y colgué la llamada.

No esto no podía estar pasando cómo fue posible que mi hermano no tenga corazón para a ver abandonado a mis padres allí, me sentía tan mal por lo que paso mi padrino me vio que estaba en mi cuarto lamentándome lo que paso con mis padres.

-Que pasa Shaoran- él se acerco a mí.

-A que no sabes lo que hiso mi hermano- le dije y él me miro sorprendido.

-No sé qué hiso- lo mire y le dije.

-Mando a mis padres a un hospital psiquiátrico- mi padrino meneo la cabeza en negación y le dije –Tengo que ir a salvar a mis padres- lo mire y el suspiro y me dijo.

-Shaoran tu se lo dijiste antes de venir a Japón que tu hermano era malo y ellos no te creyeron, dime porque irías a salvarlos si ellos mismos se lo buscaron- sus palabras eran muy duras peor si tenía razón mis padre nunca me quisieron pero al final de todo son mi padres y quería ayudarlos a salir de ese hospital.

-Lo sé padrino pero me necesitan y no los voy a dejar allí encerrados- me levante de la acama y comencé a empacar mis cosas.

-Está bien Shaoran ve- me dijo y lo mire.

-Gracias padrino solo quiero que cuiden a Lizzy mientras regreso- el me dio una palmada en la espalda y salió del cuarto, no podía decirle a Sakura no todavía no era el momento.

Salí de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto lo bueno es que Lizzy estaba en la escuela así no podía darle un explicación muy difícil, llegue al aeropuerto y compre un boleto a Hong Kong que iba hacer cuando llegara, calma Shaoran piensa ni modo tenía que hacerme pasar por mi hermano para poder sacar a mis padres de allí y luego que haría cuando los tuviera conmigo.

Después de un tiempo en el vuelo baje a Hong Kong y llame a Eriol para que viniera por mí, cuando llegamos a su departamento me conto como estaba todo y le dije que tenía que ver a mis padres ya, pero él me dijo que no era posible hasta mañana.

Me enseño la corporación de mi hermano era enorme n acadia duda que usos mucho dinero en esa corporación, no podía dormir de solo pensar que pasaría con mis padres como estarían de salud.

Al día siguiente fui al hospital y Eriol me dijo que actuara como mi hermano, no sabía si podía pero lo intentare espero que no se den cuenta de que no soy Shen Li.

Llegue hasta el hospital en seguida me atendieron y le dije que quería ver a mis padres, el doctor me dijo que ellos estaban bien en una casita alegada de los pacientes por lo menos me tranquilice de que ellos no convivían con los enfermos, le dije que me llevara con ellos y así fue me llevo a la casita, entre y vi a mi madre pálida y sin vida me dio rabia de verla así ella en seguida se paró de donde estaba y se escondió atrás de la enfermera, me tenía miedo igual mi padre que estaba unos pasos de mi estaba más viejo y pálido. Le dije al doctor y las enfermeras que me dejaron solo con ellos, no querían pero bueno tuve que dar la orden como si fuera Shen que la diera, al final salieron todos y me dejaron con mis padres. Mi madre me miraba de arriba y abajo ella estaba sorprendida y mi padre me dijo.

-Ahora que quieres de nosotros Shen- mi padre abrazo a mi madre que solo me revisaba.

-Yo solo…- como se los iba a decir, mi madre se quería acercar a mi pero mi padre no la dejo.

-Mujer no te acerques a él es una persona mala- mi madre me revisaba se aparto de los brazos de mi padre, se acerco a mí y me toco la cara con sus manos y me dijo.

-Tú no eres Shen, tú eres Shaoran- me alegraba mucho escuchar su voz de nuevo, tome su mano y la bese y le dije.

-Si soy Shaoran madre- ella sonrió débilmente y mi padre estaba dudando.

-Prueba que eres Shaoran- mi madre lo miro con enojo, los únicos que sabían identificarnos era mi madre, Joon y Wei.

Saque mi medalla donde decía mi nombre y el emblema de los Li.

Mi madre me abrazo y me dijo.

-Perdónanos hijo por todo el daño que te hicimos- la abrace con todo mi cariño, quería llorar por sus palabras, mire a mi padre que también quería llorar.

-Eso ya no importa madre lo que interesa ahora es sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes- mi madre lloraba y me dijo.

-Como saldremos de aquí si tú no eres Shen- mi padre se seco las lágrimas que tenía y dijo.

-Mujer como crees que entro aquí, ellos creen que es nuestro hijo. Nos sentamos en la sala y le dije a los dos cual era el plan para sacarlos, ellos me escucharon atentamente y que es lo que debían hacer, ya estaba todo listo entro el doctor y le dije.

.Me los llevo a mi casa- mire al doctor con la pose de orgulloso que mi hermano siempre portaba.

-Pero joven Li no…- lo mire con enojo y le dije.

-Está cuestionando mi decisión doctor- el meneo la cabeza en negativa y salí de primero, después mis padres juntos los dos me seguían hasta el carro donde estaba esperando Eriol, se subieron y le dije a Eriol que nos fuéramos ya.

Me los iba a llevar a Japón para que vivieran conmigo pero antes de irnos mis padres querían traspasar sus dinero de una cuenta que no sabía que existía a la mía pero les dije que mi hermano era astuto y que mejor el dinero fuera a la cuenta de Lizzy Azumi era una que nadie la sabia, le puse así porque él no daría con el nombre ni con el dinero, todo lo que ganaba en la empresa Kinomoto estaba en esa cuenta.

Mis padres se tardaron dos semana en arreglar todo para poder salir de Hong Kong si mas, durante el vuelo les conté todo lo que paso y mi madre estaba escuchando atentamente igual mi padre, me emocione mucho al ver que mi sueño de niño por fin se cumplió.

Llegamos a Japón y recibí una llamada de Wei y me dijo.

-Joven Li su hermano se hiso pasar por usted las dos semanas que estuvo fuera, estuvo muy cerca de la señorita Kinomoto y Lizzy.

Maldito Shen Li nunca se lo perdonare si hiso algo con mi novia, colgué el teléfono y son subimos a un taxi que nos llevaría a la casa de mi padrino, ya me las iba a pagaría solo espero que no haya pasado nada porque si no lo mato.

**Shen Li POV**

A qué suerte tenía mi hermanito se fue de viaje y dejo tan solita a la señorita Kinomoto y Lizzy, me rio al recordar sus palabras "nunca dejare sola a Lizzy "patrañas que decía muy valiente.

Ya tenía la foto de mi hermanito lo vi no cambiaba su pelo un poco largo y siempre rebelde, lo bueno es que lo tenía un poco largo le dije a el estilista que quería el mismo peinado ridículo de mi hermanito.

Joon ya traía la ropa lista, tenía que hacer pruebas antes de encontrarme con Kinomoto y Lizzy. Mande traer un video de él de una junta que tuvo en Kioto con la empresa de los Kinomoto para ver sus gestos y sus movimientos, y así podre estar cerca de ellas y ver como es la vida de mi hermanito.

Me acomode la ropa y me vi en el espejo, me parecía mi aburrido hermano y recordé que tenía un retrato familiar en mis cosas fui por él y mire la foto.

-Qué asco me parezco a él- vote la foto y se rompió no le di importancia, vi el video para imitar cada uno de los gestos de mi hermano, pan comido era fácil imitarlo con su bondad y amabilidad que trataba a la gente fácil.

Salí ya para la casa de mi hermanito que justo estaba a lado de la de Kinomoto ya tenía todo listo para ejecutar mi plan.

Llegue y toque el timbre de la puerta abrió el padrino de mi hermano y sonreí normal el me dijo.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí- me abrazo y me dio ganas de vomitar, entramos a la casa y vi que venía Lizzy abrazarme.

-Papito qué bueno que ya estás aquí- me abrazo Lizzy y extraño que pareciera sentí algo en mi corazón, que era este sentimiento nunca lo había sentido.

-Si ya volví- Lizzy gritaba de emoción y sonreí para que no sospecharan, ella se fue a la cocina donde estaba la madrina de mi hermano.

-Y bien como te fue con tus padres- lo mire sorprendido o no puede ser mi hermanito ya encontró a mis padres, haya por eso se fue al viaje no me importaba si los sacaba del hospital ya tenía su dinero y pronto tendría a su mujer y a su hija.

-No paso nada ellos no querían venir así que los deje en casa- en eso entro Wei y me miro como sospechado de algo, hay demonios este me va descubrir.

Por suerte me salió bien la actuación de mi hermanito, entre a su habitación y descanse por un momento del papel, que frustración es la vida de mi hermano sonó mi teléfono vi quien era, es Yukari Hida le conteste y me dijo que estaba en Londres por una pasarela de lencería le dije que garbara el evento porque quería verla con la lencería puesta ya me la imaginaba.

Al día siguiente desperté normal y otra vez actuar con mi hermano, ni modo si quería que se cumpliera mi venganza y mi plan tendría que seguir con la farsa.

Tuve que llevar a Lizzy a la escuela y cuando fui a la empresa de los Kinomoto me encontré con Sakura la cual me planto un beso, ella se quedo sorprendida y me dijo que porque me fui sin decir nada invente que mis padres me llamaron para solucionar un negocio creo que no sabía que mi hermanito tenía un gemelo, Joon me lo dijo a que buen investigador es, Sakura estaba muy hermosa y su beso supo delicioso, ahora me tocaba a mí de darle un beso pero ella no quiso tal vez se dio cuenta, le pregunte porque y ella no me dio una buena explicación solo me dijo que estaba un poco cambiado.

Porque pensaba que esta mujer era como todas las demás que tuve antes de Yukari, en fin todo le día estuve en una oficina viendo cosas que ni idea de que eran todos me miraron como con duda y sonreí para que no se dieran cuenta.

No sé como soporte la vida de mi hermanito con Lizzy que quería jugar casi me muero de todo los juegos que hicimos en el parque esta niña es muy traviesa y no se le acaba la energía, Sakura no me volvió a besar y pensé que era una mujer aburrida cuando mire que traía un libro de sexo y también un juguete sexual, me dio risa y le pregunte si quería experimentarlo conmigo pero ella me miro raro y me dijo que a mí no me gustaba esa cosas y que por eso lo iba regresar a la tienda.

Hay casi me descubre y solo le dije que estaba bromeando, en fin ella si se acercaba a mi cada vez se me asía más interesante esta mujer que malo que mi hermano lo la provechara bien.

Después de dos semanas mi actuación era buena pero por desgracia cometí algo que me costo la salida de la casa de mi hermanito, me llamo Joon para decirme que mi hermano ya venía de regreso y que tenía que salir ya de la casa como iba hacerlo, cuando di la vuelta vi a Wei parado en la puerta de la cocina y me dijo.

-Ya sabía que no eras Shaoran- lo mire sorprendido y le dije.

-No sé de que hablas Wei- se acerco mas y mas, choque con la pared y el me jalo la playera y tomo mi medalla vio mi nombre diablos ya me descubrió.

-Ves eres Shen- me miro con enojo –Solo te deje para ver que hacías pero me sorprendido mucho tu actuación y aun no se que buscas aquí.

Lo mire con odio y mi orgullo volvió le dije.

-Eso no te importa anciano- le sonreí y continúe-Lo que busque ya lo tengo y ya me voy de aquí- me di la vuelta me iba ir por la puerta de atrás.

-Esto lo sabrá Shaoran- lo mire de nuevo y le dije.

-Ese era el plan- salí de la casa de mi hermanito, me quite el disfraz de él.

Ya estaba todo listo para ejecutar mi plan ya tenía la confianza de Sakura y la de Lizzy.

Mi podre hermanito sufrirá tanto cuando le quite lo más valioso de su vida, a sus dos mujeres más importantes.

*****************Continuara*****************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Les dejo otro capítulo más…sorpresas para el otro capítulo…**

**¿Qué le hará Shaoran a Shen cuando se entere del beso que le dio Sakura?**

**Comentarios…ustedes que harían con Shen necesito sugerencias para ver como maltratar a este hombre…**

**Nos vemos…**


	15. Chapter 15

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. La actuación de Shen Li fue excelente…pues hasta la pequeña Lizzy no se dio cuenta que no era su padre Shaoran…a que malo es Shen que maldades ara en este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 14**

**El Vestido Blanco**

**Shaoran POV**

Llegue a la casa de mi padrino a fuera estaba esperando Wei, vio a mis padres y los aludo amablemente entramos a la casa y me acerque a Wei le pregunte.

-Que paso estas dos semanas. El me miro y me jalo a la cocina para decirme lo que había pasado.

-Su hermano se hiso pasar por usted joven Li- lo mire enojado y le dije.

-No te distes cuenta que no era yo- el suspiro y me dijo

-Si joven si lo reconocí desde que llego pero quería ver qué era lo que tramaba- diablos que estará tramando Shen con esto.

-Y que buscaba aquí- el me dio un vaso con agua y me dijo.

-Buscaba ganarse la confianza de la Señorita Kinomoto y de la pequeña Lizzy.

Maldito tome el vaso entre mis manos y lo rompí de enojo que tenia, Wei se asusto mucho me tomo la mano me llevo al fregadero a lavar la mano y curarla.

Mis padres vieron lo que paso y mi madre se asusto mucho ayudo a Wei a curarme la mano, mi padre me dijo.

-No tienes que hacerte daño hijo tienes que calmarte y no perder los estribos- el me miro –El pagara por todo lo que ha hecho pero tú debes estar bien- que coraje tenía ni me dolía la herida.

Estaba platicando con mis padres acerca de la familia Kinomoto y claro del amor de mi vida, mis padres estaban contentos y yo mas porque por fin tenía su atención. Llego mi madrina con mi pequeño amor que dé inmediato me abrazo y yo le die muchos besos por que la extrañe mucho estos días, la mire y ella sonrió me miro mi mano que me había cortado con el vaso.

-Que te paso papito en la mano- ella tomo la mano que tenia la herida y me miro preocupada, la mire y sonreí.

-Tuve un accidente ahorita que trague a tusa abuelitos- ella los miro y sonrió, mi madre la tomo de sus manitas y la abrazo con mucho amor.

-Qué bueno que están aquí- dijo Lizzy, mi padre también la beso y la abrazo.

-Los abuelitos se van aquedar aquí con nosotros- ella los miro con alegría y se acerco a mi me pregunto.

-Donde se van a quedar- me miro preocupada, era verdad la casa de mi padrino solo tenía 3 cuartos, mi madrina Jane dijo.

-Porque no se quedan en el cuarto de Lizzy y ella se va a tu cuarto por el momento- Lizzy me sonrió divertida y me dijo.

-Si yo me quedo contigo en tu cuarto bueno nuestro cuarto- reímos todos por lo que dijo.

Como le aria para que ella reconozca quien es Shen y a mí, porque estaba seguro que de nuevo vendría a molestar bueno mi mano herida podía ser una marca para que se diera cuenta que soy Shaoran y ella nos confundiera tenía que hablar con ella.

Pasamos sus cosas a mi cuarto, estábamos acomodando su ropa y la tome entre mis brazos y rio divertida, la acosté en la cama y le hice cosquillas ella reía divertida.

-Papito estas dos semanas nunca me hiciste cosquillas- la mire y sonríe.

-No porque siempre te hago cosquillas- ella reía divertida en la cama.

-No se pero te cánsate mucho cuando fuimos al parque el otro día- sonreí era verdad era el único que soportaba todas las cosas de esta pequeña traviesa. Me puse serio y la mire estaba acostado a lado de ella y le dije.

-Lizzy, quiero que cuando veas a otro igual a mí y estemos juntos o separados nos preguntes sobre la caja secreta y su contenido, y el que te diga la verdad ese seré yo- ella me miro sin entender.

-Porque papito me dices eso- le sonreí y tome su mano.

-Júrame que así lo harás si aparece ese hombre- ella me miro –Solo dime que lo harás- la jale para abrazarla no quería perderla y mi hermano no me la iba quitar.

-Si papito te juro que así será- ella sonrió y rio. Yo soy el único que sabe que hay en la cajita, por esa razón le dije que preguntara su contenido si es que llegara a ver a mi hermano y a mi juntos, de ese modo nos identificaría claro también por la herida que me hice en la mano.

Ella se levanto y fue a la ventana saludo a alguien, abrió la ventana y dijo.

-Hola Sakura- me pare de inmediato y vi a Sakura la cual me miraba sorprendida.

-Quiero hablar contigo Shaoran- a mi dios que hiso mi hermano que la puso de malas, ella cerro la ventana mire a Lizzy y me dijo.

-Ahora que le hiciste a Sakura- se cruzo de brazos y me miro feo.

-Yo nada te lo juro- la mire sonriendo y la tome en mis brazos le di vueltas y ella rio divertida.

Salimos de la casa para ver que le pasaba a Sakura, ella me miro medio raro y pasamos a su sala donde Lizzy se sentó en el sillón, Sakura le dio galletas con leche y quería probar una pero me jalo hasta la cocina y me dijo.

-Que te paso ayer Shaoran- la mire sorprendido que hiso ese maldito.

-No sé de qué me hablas- ella se acerco a mí y me tomo de la camisa, tenía miedo estaba enojada.

-A que no sabes entonces dime porque estas dos últimas semanas no has hecho bien el trabajo- la mire y sonreí –Deja de hacer eso- me soltó de un golpe, maldito Shen no supo hacer bien mi trabajo.

-No sé que me paso de verdad lo siento- ella me miro enojada y de nuevo me tomo de la camisa.

-Eso me decías estos últimos días y nada Shaoran que te pasa, te sentí raro y luego el beso- que cual beso maldito Shen beso a mi novia, hay ahora si maldito era hombre muerto.

-Y que te supo el beso- le pregunte tuve que calmarme un poco, estaba súper celoso y enojado con ese maldito de Shen.

-Fue diferente- la mire y ella continuo –No me sabia igual a los tuyos y por un momento pensé que eras otra persona- me soltó y la tome de la mano ella me voltio a ver.

Quería decirle la verdad de una vez por todas, se que tenía que confiar en ella pero este era el momento.

-Sakura yo tengo que decirte la verdad de algo que he ocultado- ella me miro sorprendida y asustada y me dijo.

-Que es Shaoran dímelo- tome su mano y nos sentamos en las sillas que habían él la cocina.

-Yo...- suspire la mire y le dije –Me escucharas hasta el final- ella meno la cabeza en afirmación y continúe.

-Yo tengo un hermano gemelo- ella me miro sorprendida.

-Pero cómo es posible si no sale el nombre de tu hermano en ningún negocio de tu familia- ella estaba asustada y como que no me creía mucho.

-Si tengo un hermano gemelo pero no sale su nombre porque usa el nombre de mi padre- era la verdad y Sakura no me creía.

-Esto es otra broma Shaoran Li- se paró de la silla y le dije.

-Créeme es la verdad no te miento- ella me miro y me dijo.

-Si claro que es otra de tus bromas como aquel día que encontraste el juguete sexual y me dijiste que si lo probamos- me sorprendió mucho eso maldito Shen. –Allí me di cuenta que eres muy bromista Shaoran- espera no lo harban usado porque si no lo mato, no me importaba lo que me dijo mi padre lo iba a buscar y matarlo.

-No lo usamos verdad- ella me miro sorprendida y me dijo casi gritando.

-¡Estás loco Shaoran claro que no pues no te acuerdas o que!- en eso entro Lizzy asustada y pregunto.

-Que paso- ella estaba asustada, Sakura la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo.

-Nada mi amor aquí tu padre con sus bromas y su falta de memoria- me miro enojada y salieron las dos, o mi dios qué bueno que no paso nada pero Sakura no me cree de mi hermano gemelo ahora que aria.

Le enseño un nuevo juguete que le trajo su parima Tomoyo, Sakura me ignoraba y la tome de la mano y le dije.

-Sakura por favor créeme es la verdad. Ella se fue a la cocina y no me hiso caso, que debía hacer claro le diré todo ya.

-Mira Sakura te diré la verdad de lo que paso estas dos semanas. Ella me miro y le suplique que me oyera con atención hasta que asedio.

Suspire y comencé a contarle lo que paso con mis padres, de que mi hermano estaba aquí y se hiso pasar por mí, imitando todo mis gestos y mis movimientos, ella no me creía mucho pues lo vi en su mirada.

-Créeme es la verdad si no porque el beso te supo raro, el juguete sexual y sobre todo mi ineficiencia que tuve estos días en el trabajo- ella me miro enojada –Sabes que yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo- ella me dijo.

-Pruébalo Shaoran que estuviste en Hong Kong y quiero ver una foto de tu supuesto hermano- hay dios como lo probaría así claro mis padres, el boleto, Eriol que viajo con nosotros hasta aquí y por supuesto mi mano.

-Si tengo pruebas- le dije y le enseña mi mano ella me miro y me dijo.

-Que te paso en la mano- ella tomo mi mano y yo la jale asía mí, ella me miro sorprendida le sonreí y la bese, como extrañaba mucho sus besos ella suspiro en el beso.

-A un me duele mi mano- mentí no me dolía pero tenia que convencerla que nunca la he dejado me amar.

-Hay mi pobre amor-me sobaba la mano donde estaba la herida me besaba con cariño.

-Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa están mis padres para que veas que no miento- ella me miro sorprendida y me dijo.

-En serio están aquí- mene la cabeza en afirmación, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso con mucha pasión.

-Sakura quiero que me prometas que nunca me dejaras de amar- ella me dijo.

-Claro que siempre te amare Shaoran- ella me volvió a besar.

-Sakura si algún día ves a mi hermano y a mi juntos, me preguntaras acerca de la primera vez que estuvimos en la intimidada que hice cuando terminamos- ella rio divertida porque recordaba bien ese día.

-A un lo recuerdas verdad- me miro de forma divertida, la tome de la cintura y le dije.

-Prométeme que si nos vez juntos y nos reconoces preguntaras eso- ella me beso y me dijo.

-Si te lo prometo que te lo preguntare eso mi amor- me beso y continuo –Pero primero prueba que existes tu supuesto hermano gemelo- suspiré como se lo iba a probar si no tenía ninguna foto de mi hermano.

Fuimos a ver a mis padres los cuales le agradaron mucho a Sakura, mi madre me dijo que era muy hermosa y se si le gustaba para mí. Le enseñe le boleto de avión y medio me creyó, ahora tengo que buscar a mi maldito hermano porque furiosos como pudo besar a mi novia y mas propuesto tener intimidad con ella y el juguetito sexual.

**Shen POV**

Estaba revisando unos papeles muy importantes de mi corporación, Joon me informo que mi hermanito saco a mis padres del hospital y claro se hiso pasar por mí, me dio mucha risa porque recuerdo que cuando tenía problemas con las mujeres que tenia novio hacia pasar a mi hermano por mí para que le dieran una golpiza, a qué tiempos aquellos donde yo manejaba a mi antojo a mi hermanito.

Entro a mi despacho la mujer más hermosa de Londres Yukari tan sensual como es ella, me sonrió me levante para abrazarla y besarla pasionalmente, la mire y recordé los ojos de Sakura o mi dios pensé que era Sakura la que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Que te paso Shen me ves raro- dijo Yukari.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensando en un problema que hay- me di la vuelta, en que estaba pensando.

-Te tengo una buena noticia- me dijo y la mire curioso.

-Dime cual es- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Mi padre me dará la parte que me corresponde de la herencia- le sonreí, claro que era muy buena noticia así podría sacarle el dinero y invertirlo en mi corporación, era una excelente idea.

-Que bien cuando te darán tu herencia- mire de nuevo mis papeles y ella me dijo.

-Pero para eso tenemos que casarnos Shen- que oí mal quería casarse conmigo, la mire sorprendido. Ella sonrió, ni de chiste me volvía casar de nuevo pues la primera esposa que tuve fue muy molesto y mas embarazada, o diablos tal vez hasta quiere que tengamos hijos no por supuesto que no.

-No creo que sea el momento Yukari- la mire serio y ella dejo de sonreí me dijo.

-Pero si ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos porque no quieres- la mire y le dije.

-Porque no es el momento Yukari- no es posible esta mujer ya me estaba enojando con lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Estaba bien ya no te molesto- se levanto de la silla y me dijo-Pero cuando quieras tener intimidad conmigo no estaré disponible- me miro con enojo y dio un portazo.

Qué debo hacer no quería tener un matrimonio de nuevo y mucho menos hijos, si ella sabía de mi primer esposa y también que tenía una niña que ya no era mía legalmente.

Entro al despacho Joon y me dijo.

-Joven amo le tengo una invitación para un evento muy especial de una nueva empresa- lo mire y le dije.

-A ver dame la invitación para verla- el me entrego la invitación, la mire así que era una nueva empresa la que inicia con una fiesta exclusiva pensé y mire a Joon de inmediato le entendió la mirada y dijo.

-Si joven amo su hermano va ir a esa fiesta y la señorita Kinomoto también- excelente podría presentarme enfrente de ella, era arriesgado pero quería saber qué respuesta le daría mi hermanito de mi existencia a su noviecita.

**Sakura POV**

Estas últimas semanas estuvo muy raro Shaoran, primero el beso que le di me supo diferente, también ya no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo el nunca fue así siempre es muy responsable pero estos días no lo hiso, algo le pasaba pero por una extraña razón no pude decírselo, me sorprendió mucho que quisiera usar el juguete sexual si el mismo me dijo que no le gustaba esa cosa algo muy raro que hiciera bromas.

Después me dice no se acuerda y me hace enojar, se escusa diciendo que tiene un hermano gemelo y no le creo lo que dice, también me dijo de su familia y me sorprende mucho todo lo que me dijo de sus padres según lo que sabía es que ellos estaban de viaje.

No le creía mucho hasta que me dijo que estaban aquí en su casa, también quería pruebas de que fue a Hong Kong estas dos semanas y una foto de supuesto hermano gemelo.

Fue a la casa de él y vi a sus padres los cuales me trataron bien, me enseño el boleto y no sabía si era verdad que existía otro igual a Shaoran, de nuevo mi sueño raro aparecía y que debía hacer ahora.

En la empresa llego una invitación de una nueva empresa de perfumes para dama y caballero, me encanto mucha la idea de que tenia así que cuando llego Shaoran a la oficina después de la junta con unos clientes lo intercepte.

-Mira- le enseñe la invitación, el comenzó a leer la invitación de la empresa.

-Bien iremos- me miro y me pegue mas a él, sonreí coquetamente y le dije.

-Claro que si iremos mi amor- el me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso.

Tenía que ir a comprarme un vestido para esta noche porque quería decirle algo muy importante a Shaoran quería que ya formalizar mi relación con el comprometernos y en unos mese mas casarnos, quería un bebé con él era mi ilusión mas grande.

Fuimos Emi y Yo al centro comercial a comprarme un vestido pero había tantos que no supe cual llevarme, mi amigo Emi no ayudaba mucho, estaba probándome uno de colores me estaba viendo en el espejo y luego llego Emi con un vestido blanco largo y los tirantes se amaraba en el cuello dándole un resalte en el pecho de verdad era hermoso.

-Mira Sakura este vestido es muy hermosos y se te va ver divino- me dijo Emi y sonreí.

-Presta para ponérmelo- el me lo dio y metí en el probador para medírmelo.

Salí con el vestido puesto y me vi en el espejo me quede mirándolo en mi mente se vino de nuevo el sueño que he tenido estos últimos días casi me desmayo era igual que el de mi sueños.

-Sakura está bien- Emi pregunto porque estaba asustada.

-Si estoy bien- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien te lo llevas- me dijo sonriendo mas feliz.

No me iba a pasar nada si me lo llevaba al fin y ha cabo era solo un sueño.

-Si me lo llevo sabes porque- el me miro curioso.

-Porque- pregunto Emi muy entusiasmado

-Es hermoso y mas porque el evento es elegante- el sonrió me fui a cambiar de ropa y a pagar el vestido.

Shaoran me llama por teléfono y me pregunto como era mi vestido para que el pudiera comprar un traje del mismo color, le dije que era blanco.

Ya en la noche me puse el vestido blanco y me arregle bien porque Shaoran ya venía por mí, toco el timbre y salí a recibirlo con un beso el me miro y me dijo.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura- me sonroje cuando me lo dijo.

-Gracias mi amor tu también- el venia vestido con un traje blanco con un chaleco en azul cielo, un moñito del mismo color que el chaleco y su saco era más una gabardina larga, su cabello siempre revuelto que le daba un toque sexy en fin se veía elegante y súper apuesto.

Nos fuimos a la fiesta donde el salón había muchos espejos, se veía padre porque las luces de colores se reflejaban en los espejos, la gente que vino no los conocía a todos solo vi a mi prima y a su prometido pero se fueron a bailar, Shaoran me dijo que iba por unas copas de vino que no me moviera de mi lugar que era un poco apartado de todos.

Estaba esperando a Shaoran pero no venia así que me pare para ver los espejos que arriba de ellos tenía varias figuras, me mire en el espejo y vi que se acercaba Shaoran a mi lado derecho sonriéndome, pero también de lado izquierdo también apareció otro Shaoran que también me sonreía del mismo modo.

No era posible recordé mi sueño y voltee para verlos mejor, el de lado izquierdo miro al de lado derecho que tenía el ceño fruncido y le dijo.

-Que haces aquí hermano- el de lado izquierdo dijo.

-Que haces aquí hermano- mi dios estaba confundida quien era Shaoran, no sé cómo me salió las palabras y les dije.

-Quien…es…Shaoran…-tartamudee no era posible mi sueño se hiso realidad, estaba asustada.

Los dos me dijeron –Yo soy Shaoran- los dos se vieron con enojo.

No era posible era como ver a un espejo y les dije a los dos.

-Shaoran- los dos me miraron y los dos dijeron mi nombre.

-Sakura…

****************************************Continuara**************************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más…más sorpresas en el otro capítulo.**

**Mas maldades de Shen ara a Shaoran y a Sakura… no se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… **


	16. Chapter 16

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor y también una disculpa por no cambiar el nombre de TRC no parce ningún personaje de ese anime en esta historia.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Conociendo a Shen Li**

**Shaoran Li POV**

Que estaba haciendo aquí él y precisamente enfrente de Sakura la cual estaba asustada por sus palabras, maldito repetía lo mismo que yo que juego estaba pensado jugar.

Esa es su maldita costumbre de engañar a las personas hacerse pasar por mi y mas su nombre no existe de la sociedad de los Li porque el usa el nombre de mi padre, pero esto se iba a terminar ya.

Tenía que pensar para que Sakura me identificara de inmediato de mi hermano, claro la pregunta y así que le dije a Sakura.

-La pregunta Sakura, has la pregunta- ella me miro a mi y voltea a ver mi hermano el cual sonreía igual que yo.

-Está bien les hare una pregunta para saber quién es Shaoran- ella respiro profundo y mire a mi hermano el cual no deja de sonreí si así era el juego de siempre.

Sakura realizo la pregunta.

-Cuando estuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos en la intimidad ¿Qué paso cuando terminamos el acto intimo que tuvimos?- ella se sonrojo al decir eso.

Mi hermano le sonrió y le dijo a Sakura.

-Pues continuamos teniendo más intimidad- el sonrió al decir eso, me dio risa de lo que dijo mi hermano

Mire a Sakura a los ojos y le dije.

-Fui al baño a retirar el protector y en eso escuchamos la voz de tu hermano de inmediato recogimos nuestras cosas, no estábamos vestidos y nos metimos al baño los dos juntos- de solo pensarlo me daba risa porque Sakura no paraba de reír en ese momento que yo quería ponerme la ropa y ella estaba sentaba en el inodoro desnuda muriéndose la risa porque yo estaba muy nervioso y me puse mas cuando su hermano toco la puerta preguntándole a su hermana si estaba bien.

Continué diciéndole lo que paso, -Tú estabas riendo porque yo estaba muy nervioso porque tu hermano estuvo a punto de encontrarnos a los dos desnudos en el baño- ella sonrió y se acerco a mi coloco sus brazos en mi cuello y me dijo.

-Aun lo recuerdas mi amor- ella sonrió –Ahora sé que tu eres y mas por el brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando ices mi nombre- ella me beso en mis labios y mi hermano rio.

Lo mire enojado como podía ponerse a jugar en este momento y mas con mi novia, lo bueno es que funciono la pregunta que ella realizo.

-De que ríes Shen Li o perdón Hien Li- el callo después de que le dije el nombre de mi padre, el muy maldito traía el mismo traje que el mío este tiene contactos donde quiere y a lo mejor ya tiene su lugar en el mismo infierno.

-Hay hermanito tenias que romper el juego si era muy divertido jugar con las mujeres de esa forma- miro a Sakura de una forma muy peculiar y eso me molesto mucho así que la tome de la cintura y la abrace mas –O ya no te acuerdas de los juegos que teníamos con las mujeres que salían con nosotros- lo mire con oído y le dije.

-No Shen yo no jugaba con ellas tu me obligabas a que me hiciera pasar por ti- lo mire y el solo sonrió –O no hermano así era y mas que estás haciendo aquí- lo mire con enojo y odio quería que se fuera de Japón.

-Porque no me presentas a tu novia hermanito- el sonrió y miro a Sakura.

-Sakura el es mi hermano gemelo- mire a Sakura la cual estaba sorprendida y me voltio a ver y me dijo.

-Entonces si era verdad de que tienes un gemelo- yo solo le sonreí y le dije.

-Si ya te lo había dicho pero no me creías así que allí esta- ella volvió a mirarlo y mi hermano se acerco a nosotros y dijo.

-Ya que mi hermano no me quiere presentar yo me presento Soy Shen Li- le dio la mano a Sakura ella acepto por respeto, yo solo lo estaba mirando para que no hiciera algo malo, el solo sonrió.

-Y bien porque estás aquí Shen- el me miro y como siempre su maldito porte de orgullo que tenia me molestaba.

-Pues quería hacer un negocio con los Kinomoto hermanito pero este no es el momento de hacer negocios es una fiesta no hay que disfrutarla- el sonrió como siempre maldito.

-Tienes razón Shen es una fiesta pero Sakura y yo nos iremos a otra parte si no te molesta- tome a Sakura de la cintura y me fui con ella no antes de ver feo a mi hermanito, el cual estaba con su sonrisa hipócrita.

Sakura me hiso algunas preguntas y le conteste con la verdad, ya no podía mentirle me pregunto porque escondí a mi hermano gemelo, le dije que era para protegerla y a demás él es una mala persona que nos quiere hacer daño, a ella también la incluí en eso porque estoy seguro de que le negocio que quiere hacer con los Kinomoto no es de fiar.

El es muy ambicioso y siempre se quiere quedar con todo el dinero de los demás, no me esta gustando nada que el este aquí.

Lo último que le dije a ella antes de irme mi casa fue.

-Po favor no le creas todo lo que dice él le encanta mentir y siempre desea pelar con los demás- la tome de las mano y la abrace con mucho amor no quería perderla por culpa de un crápula como lo era mi hermano.

-Shaoran no va a pasar nada **a quien yo amo es a ti**- ella me toco con sus manos mi cara y me beso con mucha pasión, la abarse mas para profundizar el beso y ella coloco sus brazos en mi cuello, la verdad no quería perderla y no la iba a perder mi hermano siempre ha querido todo para él pero esto que tengo en mis manos no se lo voy a dejar así tan fácil luchare con él si es necesario.

**Shen Li POV**

Me encantaba jugar a imitar a mi hermanito y su inocente novia me agradaba mucho, era muy transparente y sabía que tenía miedo de vernos a los dos juntos, no la conocí bien pues solo era dos semanas que estuve fingiendo ser mi hermanito pero lo único que me encanto de esta mujer fue que es muy atrevida en cuestiones del sexo y mi estúpido hermano no la aprovecha.

Ya tenía todo paleado me las iba a pagar todas las cosa que me hiso desde que éramos niños y le quitare lo más valioso de su vida su novia y de paso a su hija.

La primera fase era darme a conocer ya con mi verdadero nombre para que todos me conocieran, ser un joven amable y noble que confiara en mí el señor Kinomoto y así poder involucrarme más en sus negocios y tratar de recuperar la empresa alemana que se asocio con ellos. Y por ultimo hacer quedar en mal a los Clow este último tenia planeado matarlo porque ya me estaba estorbando en mi camino.

Si claro primero aria todo eso y poder divertirme con mi hermanito y su noviecita, como pues ponerlo tan celosos como se pueda a tal grado de que me golpe así podre hacerme la victima enfrente de ella y convencerla de que mi hermanito es malo y yo soy bueno.

Hay hermanito debiste quedarte en silencio sin involúcrate con gente tan poderosa y con dinero, porque no llevaste una vida más tranquila a lado de tu hija Lizzy ahora lo perderás todo.

**Sakura POV**

En la noche me quede muy impactada por lo que vi era mi sueño que se hiso realidad, el hermano gemelo de Shaoran era diferente ahora que lo veía mejor sí que lo era.

Mi Shaoran me dijo que no lo menciono porque quería protegerme de él, que nos haría daño y que él le encanta mentir. Vi que estaba muy asustado así que lo bese con tomo mi amor porque **yo lo amaba a él**, y se lo demostré teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida con él estuve toda la noche practicando lo que aprendí en el libro que me regalo mi prima y creo que a Shaoran le encanto mis nuevas técnicas quedo satisfecho.

Me pare de la cama para hacer el desayuno claro que tenía pensado ir por Lizzy para desayunar los 3 juntos como la hermosa familia que ya casi seremos, este día tenía que enterarse que quería comprometerme con él porque me quería convertirme en su esposa lo antes posible, ya no podía vivir sin él y claro sin mi pequeña Lizzy.

Termine de hacer el desayuno y me cambie de ropa, lo vi que estaba profundamente dormido en mi cama y salí con cuidado para no despertarlo, fui a la casa de él para traer a Lizzy a desayunar.

La pequeña Lizzy me espero en el comedor mientras yo despertaba a su padre, subí a la habitación y no lo encontré en la cama hasta que salió del baño ya se había puesto un pantalón y su camisa, me vio y de inmediato me abrazo y me beso me dijo.

-Porque no repetimos lo de anoche pero solo la parte que me gusto- señalo el baño, yo me sonroje como me estaba mirando reí divertida.

-No podemos porque hay un angelito esperándonos a que desayunemos juntos- el me beso y me dijo.

-Está bien por ahorita- salimos del cuarto juntos.

Lizzy nos miro y en seguida fue a los brazos de su padre y le dijo.

-Porque me dejaste solita en el cuarto he- tenía sus bracitos cruzados y estaba enojada con su padre.

-No fue mi culpa fue de Sakura reclámale a ella- lo mire sorprendida claro a mi siempre no.

-Perdón pequeña- ella me sonrió –Te tengo una buena noticia- ella me miro curiosa y me dijo.

-Que es Sakura- los dos me miraron y le dije.

-Quiero comprometerme con tu padre y en un futuro convertirme en su esposa y en tu mamita, que te aparece Lizzy- los dos tenían cara de sorprendidos y ella rio divertida y dijo.

-Si cásate con Sakura papito- me dio risa porque Shaoran estaba sonriendo de felicidad y me tomo de la mano si soltar a Lizzy la cual estaba en uno de sus brazos y dijo.

-Claro que si Sakura nos comprometeremos para estar juntos los 3- estaba feliz porque de verdad deseaba estar con ellos por siempre.

El desayuno fue divertido pues Lizzy nos platico lo que hiso con sus abuelitos, la pequeña traviesa puso en aprietos a los señores Li en el súper mercado.

Ellos regresaron a su casa para cambiarse e ir a la escuela y a la oficina, tenía que apurarme para salir igual que ellos; les gane pues ya estaba lista en la puerta de la casa de Shaoran y alguien me hablaba y voltee a ver quién era.

-Señorita Kinomoto buenos días- dijo Shen Li, enfrente de mi estaba el hermano gemelo de Shaoran el me miro y sonrió, no me gustaba mucho como me sonreía su sonrisa era como un poco macabra.

-Buenos días- le dije y en eso salió Shaoran el cual lo vio con enojo.

-Tú qué haces aquí Shen- el siguió con su sonrisa.

-Yo solo pase a ver a mi hija- que dijo su hija escuche bien, en seguida Shaoran se le fue encima de él y yo grite.

-¡Shaoran déjalo!-quería separarlos en ese momento bajo un señor del carro de él y los separo, tome a Shaoran de un brazo el cual estaba enojado y furioso.

-No ella no es tu hija- el dijo con enojo –Lizzy es mi hija, mía lo entiendes- lo jale para que fuera de nuevo a tacarlo y le dije.

-Shaoran como es que él es el padre de Lizzy explícame- el me miro y se sorprendió mucho a verme allí parada junto de él.

-Si es su padre biológico pero yo soy el padre legal de Lizzy- no entendía nada y mire al hermano de Shaoran el cual no decía nada solo sonreía.

-No te entiendo porque- mire a Shaoran y él me miro ya estaba más tranquilo.

-El la maltrato y el juez me dio la custodia y mas porque Azumi me dejo a cargo d ella antes de morir, así que Lizzy es mi hija- me dijo.

-Yo solo quiero recuperarla y pedirle perdón por lo que una vez le hice- el hermano de Shaoran decía, el de nuevo quería golpearlo y lo detuve.

-Tú no la quieres- Shaoran estaba enojado nunca lo vi así.

-Tú que sabes hermano si me la quitaron- jale a Shaoran y lo mire para que se tranquilizará –Tú no eres su padre soy yo- dijo el hermano de Shaoran.

-No ya sé que no soy su padre de sangre- me miro y continuo -Pero me hubiera encantado ser su padre de sangre y sabes Shen porque yo si la amo como no tienes idea- el me miro de nuevo quería llora sabía que Shaoran era un excelente padre que amaba mucho a Lizzy.

Mire a su hermano el cual estaba a punto de las lagrimas y me sorprendió mucho a caso si la quería a la niña, o mi dios todo es tan confuso.

En eso salió la pequeña y miro a los dos se quedo quieta y dijo.

-Quien es mi papito Shaoran- esto iba hacer muy doloroso para ella y Shaoran la tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-Hazme la pregunta Lizzy- ella lo miro y volteo a mirar a otro.

-Que tiene la cajita secreta- ella pregunto a los dos, el hermano de Shaoran no sabía que decir y Shaoran dijo.

-Tiene un collar de perlas y corazón rojo que le pertenecía a tu mamita- Lizzy sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Tú eres mi papito Shaoran- lo beso en las mejillas y el también le correspondía.

El otro se subió al carro estaba triste pro lo que vio y me sentí tan mal por lo que estaba pasando y se fue sin voltear, me dio pena y sentí algo de tristeza por él, Shaoran me tomo de la mano y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-El solo se está haciendo la víctima no es bueno créeme- lo mire a los ojos no estaba mintiendo pero el podre estaba muy triste, dios que debía hacer.

Los padres de Shaoran me dijeron.

-El es un mentiroso y todo lo que dice Shaoran es la verdad- no había mas mentiras bueno eso espero. Nos fuimos a dejar a Lizzy a la escuela y nadie decía nada en el carro.

En la oficina le pregunte.

-Porque me mentiste diciendo que te habías casado con Azumi Clow- tenía que saber porque lo dijo.

-Porque tenía miedo de que me la quitaran, bueno no pueden quitármela porque soy su padre legalmente- si tenía razón mis padres pudieron a ver investigado y nunca hubiéramos estado juntos.

Pero porque me sentía tan mal por lo que me entere, ya no quería mas mentira de parte de él y le dije.

-Ya no hay mas mentiras Shaoran- el me miro sorprendido y me dijo.

-Sakura nunca te he mentido, si guardaba ciertas cosas de mi vida era para protegerte a ti-él se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura me dio un beso.

-Lo sé mi amor pero ya no quiero mas mentiras si- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-No ya no hay más secretos y mentiras te lo juro mi amor- y lo mire a los ojos decía la verdad lo tome del cuello con mis manos y lo bese con pasión.

Salí de la oficina para ver unos asuntos con Emi de un nuevo cliente que quería un comercial con una niña y un perro, su producto era una línea de ropa apara los perritos y no conseguíamos a la niña adecuada ni al dichoso perro teníamos que conseguirlo ya en esta semana eso me preocupaba mucho y sin querer choque con alguien y lo mire era el hermano de Shaoran.

-Lo siento mucho Kinomoto no la vi- el sonrió y me Miro.

-No hay problema- le dije ya me iba pero me detuvo con su mano que de inmediato la retire con la mía.

-De verdad quiero recuperar a mi hija- lo mire sorprendido –Se que hice mal pero me arrepiento mucho y solo quiero otra oportunidad más para demostrarle que si la quiero- no sabía que decirle y solo le dije lo que me venía en mente.

-Pero Shaoran es el padre legal de Lizzy- el me miro con tristeza y me dijo.

-Ya lo sé no se la quiero quita, solo quiero que ella me quiera como su padre biológico- el hombre que estaba enfrente de mi me veía con mucha tristeza.

-Yo…no….- no me dijo terminar y me dijo.

-Tú me puedes ayudar Sakura Kinomoto a recuperar el cariño de mi hija- me miro –Verdad que me vas ayudar a que me dé una segunda oportunidad mi hija Lizzy.

Dios ahora que voy hacer este señor me estaba pidiendo ayuda a algo que yo no podía hacer o tal vez si pero que diría Shaoran si ayudara a su hermano en eso que me pide. Además este hombre me confundía mucho su actitud tan cambiante que debía hacer ahora ayudarlo con lo que me pide y traicionar a Shaoran.

Que debía hacer.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más…espero les guste mucho…voy a intentar subí dos capítulos por día…**

**A que Shen ya puso a Sakura entre la espada y la pared, y ahora que quedra Shen de Lizzy.**

**Shaoran se va a molestar mucho…y que creen hay un secreto más que guarda Shaoran que será….hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	17. Chapter 17

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Mi perrito Kero.**

**Shaoran POV**

Esto no me guastaba para nada qué diablos estaba haciendo Shen en la empresa de los Kinomoto, primero se aparece en mi puerta de mi casa diciendo que quiere ver a Lizzy que es supuestamente es su hija, si yo le gane el juicio hace un año Lizzy era mi hija legal y claro el se está haciendo la víctima, solo espero que no trame nada con Sakura porque no lo voy a permitir.

Estamos en una junta con el padre de Sakura el cual está sorprendido de ver a mi hermano tuve que explicarle la situación de Shen claro que quería que supieran la clase de persona que era mi hermano, pero no podía decirle nada de las cosas que ha hecho pues él estaba presente.

El muy maldito se hiso pasara por un inocente hombre, con su carita de hipócrita y como lo odiaba, lo peor de esta junta fue que el señor Kinomoto acepto unirse la corporación de Shen el cual estaba muy feliz, pero esto no se iba a quedar así tenía que actuar ya y para eso necesitaba a Clow de mi lado.

**Sakura POV**

El hermano de Shaoran me confunde y también me atrae su misterio, mire a Shaoran el cual no le pareció que mi padre se asociara con él. En la oficina le pregunte los motivos de su enojo y me dijo que su hermano no era lo que aparenta, que era una mala persona y que siempre quiere un beneficio para él, yo solo oía lo que decía Shaoran ahora si se enterara que me pido ayuda para acercase a Lizzy me mataría de seguro.

Le dije que ya no pensara en su hermano y que mejor nos enfocáramos en el trabajó pues no tenía ni a la niña por modelo ni al dichoso perro, el comercial tenía que hacerse pero ya, se me prendió el foco y le dije.

-Lizzy puede ser la modelo- el me miro sorprendido y me dijo.

-Te has vuelto loca, claro que no la dejare que aparezca en un comercial- me dijo enojado, me acerque a el de manera coqueta y me senté en sus piernas, coque su camisa y el solo me miraba lo jale hacia mí.

-Mira Shaoran si no me ayudas con el comercial no tendrás lo que te prometí para esta noche- le dije en tono amenazante y el solo trago saliva y me dijo.

-Pero mi amor yo…- le puse mi dedo en su boca y le dije.

-Nada de mi amor lo cumples o no hay nada de lo que quieres así de simple- le acaricie el pecho y el solo suspiro.

-Está bien que participe- le sonreí y él me planto un beso.

Salí de la oficina muy deseosa de él pero tenía que aguantar a la noche, ahora tenia que conseguir un dichoso perro marque le número de Emi el cual estaba en busca de la niña entre al elevador y vi que el hermano de Shaoran también iba a bajar el me sonrió.

Ya en el elevador estábamos los dos solos y llame a Emi.

-Emi ya no busques a la niña ya la tengo- solo mire a Shen el cual estaba feliz, algo me dijo Emi por teléfono solo escuche que me dijo que como se llamaba la niña y le dije.

-Lizzy Li- mire a Shen el cual estaba escuchando mi conversación.

-Si Emi es la hija de Shaoran- mire de nuevo a Shen el cual solo sonreía y miraba los números del elevador.

-Voy por ella pero no sé dónde buscar un perro- suspire –Ya se Emi que tienes alergias a los perros por eso yo lo voy a buscar no hay problema, si no vemos al rato- y colgué el teléfono.

Mire a Shen el cual me sonrió y me dijo.

-Así que Lizzy saldrá en un comercial- le sonreí y le dije.

-Si así es su padre le dio el permiso- el solo se mordió el labio y volteo la cara, o mi dios me siento tan mal por ese pobre hombre.

Nos bajamos del elevador y el se subió al carro y se fue todo cabizbajo y triste, que podía hacer por él y si hacia lo que me pido pero el problema era Shaoran.

Me subí a mi carro y fui a recoger a Lizzy a la escuela de allí la iba a dejar a su casa para que comiera y se cambiara de ropa para luego traerla a la empresa.

Así fue estaba comiendo con ella, los padrinos de Shaoran y sus padres que fue un agradable comida, la pequeña Lizzy estaba emocionada de poder participar en un comercial y mas a lado de un perrito que tenía que comprar, ella se emociono mas al enterarse que iríamos a buscar al perro a una veterinaria y que ella lo elegiría.

Salimos de la casa y vimos un carro donde bajo Shen con un perrito con un moño, el perro era un coker americano café Lizzy solo me miro confundida.

Ahora que debo hacer en esta situación, dios ayúdame que Shaoran no venga porque si no se van a pelear de nuevo.

**Lizzy POV**

No sabía que estaba pasando con mi papito y con Sakura, primero mi papito se comporto de una forma muy rara y se canso muy fácil de mis travesuras, luego lo encuentro con mis abuelitos, me hace cosquillas y me da muchos besitos regresa a ser él, de paso me jura prometerle que le haga una pregunta cuando este con esa persona junto de él para yo identificar a mi papito.

Segundo se enoja con Sakura y ella también le reclama de porque actuó diferente después se reconcilian, muy raros están todos y nadie me dice nada.

Hoy en la mañana Sakura nos dio una gran noticia de que pronto será mi mamita y eso me emociono mucho hasta le dije a mi mamita que está en el cielo de la buena noticia.

Salgo de la casa y me encuentro con dos papitos iguales me confunde mucho y uno de ellos me dice que la pregunta, realizo la pregunta y mi papito es el que está enfrente de mi me abraza y le correspondo, miro bien al otro hombre y me doy cuenta que es el hombre malo que me pego y me maltrato en Hong Kong.

Pero porque era igualito a mi papito, bueno cuando vivíamos con él no se parecía nada a mi papito pues el siempre traía el pelo corto y bien arreglado su pelo, cuando llegue de la escuela le dije a Wei que porque estaba ese señor y él me dijo "que no me confiara de él y que siempre siga mi papito, que era una mala persona", si eso ya lo sabía pero a que vino aquí.

Sakura me dio una súper noticia de que iba a participar en un comercial a lado de un perrito, el cual iremos a comprarlo a una veterinaria súper ya quería ver a mi nuevo perrito. Peor cuando salimos estaba ese señor con un perrito en sus brazos, Sakura se acerco a él y eso me molesto mucho.

-Pero que hace con el perrito-dijo Sakura.

-Yo solo le compre el perrito a Lizzy- ese hombre dijo y me miro, yo lo mire enojada no me gustaba para nada.

Sakura me miro y me acerco mas al sujeto y su perro me dijo.

-Mira Lizzy no es lindo el perito- mire al perrito el cual me miraba y estaba olfateando.

-Si es bonito- le dije cortante y mire al sujeto el cual me sonreía, lo mire enojada porque me sonreía si nunca lo hiso cuando vivíamos con él porque ahora, los adultos son tan cambiantes.

-Es el perro que quiere el cliente como te enteraste- Sakura estaba hablando muy confiada de este sujeto, eso no me gustaba para nada jale a Sakura asía mi y le dije.

-Ya vamos a buscar el perrito- los dos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero Lizzy el tiene el perrito que el cliente quiere- la mire enojada y cruce mis brazos.

-Sí que bueno vamos a buscar otro perrito- la jale y ella me detuvo.

-Pero el te quiere regalar el perrito verdad señor Li- el sujeto me sonrió y se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Si Lizzy es tuyo te lo regalo- lo mire enojada.

-No lo quiero mi papito siempre me ha dicho que no reciba regalos de personas extrañas- mire a Sakura la cual estaba sorprendida de lo que dije.

El sujeto se puso triste como si me importara lo que le sucedía me voltee al otro lado y le dije a Sakura.

-Si ya no vamos a ir por el perrito mejor ya me voy hacer mi tarea- y me voltee para entra a mi casa cuando ella me detuvo con su mano.

-No espera y el comercial- la mire y le dije.

-Por eso ya vámonos- Sakura suspiro y volteo a ver al sujeto y le dijo.

-Nos prestas al perrito para el comercial- el sujeto la miro.

-Claro si quieres te lo puede quedar Sakura- que dijo el sujeto alce las cejas de lo que oí, ya la tuteaba pero que se cree este sujeto.

Mire a Sakura la cual le sonreía como le sonreía a mi padre eso no me gusto y le dije casi gritando.

-¡Sakura porque le sonríes!- ella me volteo a ver yo casi quería llorar, era mi truco para que se alejara de él. Ella se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-No pequeña no llores yo solo…- mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojitos y el sujeto me miro sorprendido y si saber qué hacer.

-No quiero que cambies a mi padre por este- señale al sujeto, Sakura solo me abrazo y me dijo.

-No pequeña claro que no va a suceder solo que el señor Li nos dé el perrito te parce- me limpie las lagrimas y la mire a los ojos le dije.

-Estaba bien peor yo no me quedo con el perrito porque mi papito no le gusta que reciba regalos de personas extrañas-y mire al sujeto el cual solo me sonreía.

El sujeto le dio el perrito a Sakura y ella me llevo a su carro con el perrito el cual me lamia la cara y me olfateaba, me hacia cosquillas su lengua y patas.

Me agrado mucho el perrito y Sakura me vio reír con el perrito me dijo.

-Le puedes poner nombre al perrito- la mire con sorpresa, si porque no sabía si era hembra o macho.

-Que es Sakura hembra o macho- ella me miro con sorpresa, jaja su cara fue graciosa hay adultos creen que una es muy inocente y que me doy cuenta de lo que pasa.

Le pregunte a Wei porque mi padre siempre se la pasaba con Sakura en su casa y no venía a dormir, el me dijo porque se quieren mucho por esa razón mi padre no venía a dormir si ya sabía lo que hacen.

-Es macho según lo que me dijo el señor Li- mire al perrito y lo revise exacto allí estaba su cosa era macho, Sakura se empezó a reír por como lo revise.

-Si es macho- le dije y ella se reía mas la imite.

-Mi niña eres un amor por eso te amo-yo sonreí por lo que me dijo.

-Bueno su nombre será Kero- el perrito me lamio la cara y reí divertida.

Llegamos a la empresa de Sakura y me metió a un salón donde había mucha gente por todos lados, todos me miraban y una de las personas me llevo a un lugar para que me cambiara de ropa me daba pena así que le dije que si podía venir mi padre a ayudarme.

Entro mi padre al lugar y me dijo que no me pusiera nerviosa, me ayudo a cambiar de ropa que era muy bonita llena de colores como el arcoíris.

Me peinaron unas señoras gordas y feas, mi perrito lo estaba cepillando y le dije a mi padre el cual estaba con Sakura.

-Ya viste a Kero- señale al perito el cual no se dejaba peinar.

-Tu perrito- miro a Sakura y ella sonrío.

-Si mi amor yo se lo regale- que me lo regalo pero si solo era prestado por el sujeto ese.

Mire a mi padre que puso cara de enojada y cruzo los brazos.

-Pretendes que yo lo alimente y de paso lo cuide yo- ella rio y puso sus manos en el cuello de mi padre y le dijo.

-Lo cuidaremos los tres si- ella sonrió.

-No mejor que lo cuide su dueño- acabaron de peinarme y me baje de la silla, los mire a los dos que me estaban mirando.

-Como que su dueño si lo compro Sakura- mi padre la miro y ella le sonrió.

-Si lo compre solo que dice de regresarlo a la veterinaria- mi padre solo la miro y sonrió, yo role los ojos le estaba mintiendo, llamaron a mi padre una persona y nos dejo sola, cruce mis brazos y la mire enojada.

-Porque le mientes a mi padre- ella me miro y me dijo.

-Mi amor solo no quiero hacer un pleito con ellos dos- la mire-Además ya es mi perrito Kero porque ya se lo compre hace un ratito- la mire enojada y le dije.

-Está bien es tu perrito-ella me abrazo y me dijo en el oído.

-Kero es tuyo mi amor te lo regalo con todo mi corazón- ella tomo mis manos –Por favor no le digas quien me lo vendió el perrito a tu papito por favor no quiero problemas- la mire y le dije.

-Esta bien no le diré nada a mi padre pero tu prométeme que no te le acercaras a ese sujeto-ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Claro te lo prometo de que no me acercare a ese hombre- le sonreía y la abrace.

Empezó el dichoso comercial el cual me estaban guiando y claro Kero estaba muy inquieto así que estuvieron todos ayudando a que el comercial saliera bien. Mire la frente y vi a ese sujeto el cual solo sonreía al verme, que podía hacer para que no se acercara a Sakura algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Después de acabar de garbar el comercial me dijeron que tenía que quitarme la ropa, tenía a Kero de su correa y él me jalo hasta unos niños que yo conocía.

Ellos me miraron feo como siempre, voltee a ver al sujeto el cual miraba con insistencia a Sakura, el más grande me dijo.

-Hey niña es tuyo el perro- lo mire y le dije.

-No es de Sakura- el pequeño me dijo.

-Me lo prestas- le entregue la correa y tomo al pero en sus brazos, Kero lamia la cara del niño el cual reía divertido.

Yo sabía qué clase de niños eran ellos y me dije ellos me pueden ayudar sacar a ese sujeto de la vida de Sakura y de mi padre.

-Kaoru Kinomoto me puedes ayudar en un asunto- los dos hermanos me miraron con asombro porque lo llame por su nombre.

-Dime qué asunto quieres que te ayude- le sonreí y le dije.

-A los dos los necesito para algo- ellos me miraron con curiosidad.

-De que se trata-dijo el mayor.

-Ves ese sujeto que medio se parece a mi padre- lo señale para que lo viera y el meno la cabeza.

-Sí que ese sujeto que-lo mire y sonreí.

-Ese hombre quiere lago con Sakura y no podemos permitirlo- los dos me miraron con asombro continúe –No podemos permitirlo ya que mi padre se va a casar con Sakura- ellos se miran.

-En serio la mira con insistencia- dijo Kaoru.

Les esplique lo que paso en la mañana y de que el hombre vivía conmigo en China y que me trataba muy mal, en fin todo lo malo que me había hecho.

-Y que dicen me ayudan o a caso quieren que un extraño se quede con su tía- los dos me miraron.

-No queremos que ese sujeto se que con nuestra tía- dijo Hiakru.

-Nos cae bien tu padre que ese sujeto y más si dices lo que te hiso es cierto en toces hay que espántalo para que deje en paz a mi tía Sakura- dijo Kaoru.

-Bien los tres juntos le haremos la vida imposible y se arrepentirá a ver puesto sus ojos en Sakura.

Los tres no reímos porque esto iba hacer divertido, ya verá ese sujeto de lo que somos capaces de hacerle.

*************************************CONTINUARA*********************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**¿Qué maldades harán estos tres traviesos niños? **

**Sugerencias de que travesuras pueden hacer estos tres niños al malo de Shen Li.**

**Últimos capítulos…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**


	18. Chapter 18

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.**

**Capitulo 17**

**La gran travesura**

**Shen POV**

Todo el plan estaba marchando a la perfección, Sakura estaba ya cayendo en mis redes y mas la tendré a mi favor con el perrito que le voy a comprar a Lizzy sentí algo especial cuando menciono su nombre algo que nunca me había pasado, recuerdo los momentos que pase con ella fueron divertidos nunca lo imagine sentir esto y era algo muy raro, porque siempre que lo pienso este sentimiento lo sentía ya antes.

Lizzy no quería el perrito que regale y eso me dolía era muy extraño que sintiera ese sentimiento, su cara que ponía era muy divertida y me recordaba mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad. Le di el perrito a Sakura para que se lo diera a Lizzy y realizara el comercial sin ningún problema, iba a ver como se grababa el comercial y en mis pensamientos estaba la duda de ese sentimiento que sentía por Lizzy, recordé que ese sentimiento lo sentí por primera vez con Azumi Clow mi primera esposa a la que ame cuando éramos novios pero cuando fuimos esposos todo se volvió tan insoportable la convivencia y deseaba mi libertad de nuevo pero por supuesto su engaño con alguien que no debía meterse con ella la mande matar, no era solo por el deseo de mi libertad también por su traición debía morir.

Estaba presente en la grabación del comercial y mire a la pequeña Lizzy tan contenta y tan feliz con el perrito, la mire por un largo rato y me pareció tan hermosa como su madre.

Porque estaba sintiendo estos sentimientos por Lizzy al caso era amor por ella, tal vez si pero al recordar el engaño de su madre me hace pensar de nuevo en mi venganza.

**Lizzy POV**

Les dije los hermanos Kinomoto que nos viéramos en la casa de Sakura para planear lo que íbamos hacer para que ese sujeto se vaya de aquí y nos deje en paz, no le dije nada a mi papito y me llevo a la casa para que durmiera, otra vez se iba a ir con Sakura a su casa y estaba segura de que no iba a venir a dormir pues que le vamos hacer así son los adultos.

Dormir cuando pegue mi cabeza en la almohada y soñé tan hermoso con mi mamita la cual estaba tan bella y me sonreía, me dijo "mi niña te cuidado con ese hombre que se parece a tu papito".

Desperté por la mañana solita sin mi papito de seguro estaba con Sakura en su casa de nuevo me levante y fui al cuarto de mis abuelitos, me metí del lado de mi abuelito en donde él me abrazo cuando ya estaba en la cama siempre lo hacia cuando mi papito no estaba a mi lado, después de un rato dormir con ello nos levantarnos para baja a desayunar tenía que darme prisa porque los hermanos Kinomoto ya no tardaban en venir a mi casa.

Mi tía Jane preparo algo de comida para Kero el cual estaba jugando conmigo, me cambie y ya estaba lista esperándolos en la sala de la casa a lado de Kero.

**Sakura POV**

Pase una noche muy agradable con Shaoran y me encantaba mucho tenerlo a mi lado cada mañana que despertaba, abrazados con tanto amor él era mi vida claro también mi pequeña Lizzy.

El me conto la vida de Azumi a lado de su hermano y me pareció tan terrible que un hombre como Shen haya preferido su vida de negocios antes que la vida familiar, pero porque ahora me parecía que quería recuperar esa parte que nunca vivió.

Shen Li me pareció un hombre muy diferente a lo que me contaba Shaoran, o tal vez era tanto el odio que se tenía que Shaoran solo decía las cosas malas de su hermano.

A pero que estabas pensado Sakura ni lo conoce bien además al quien amas es a Shaoran, lo mire acostado como siempre que estaba a mi lado y me sentía tan tonta por estar tan enamorada de él.

Me metí al baño para bañarme pero en eso sonó mi celular y lo conteste antes de que se despertara Shaoran.

-Diga- conteste a la persona que me estaba marcando.

-¡Hey monstruo abre la puerta de tu casa ya!- a dios era mi hermano el que estaba llamando y estaba en mi puerta de mi casa, no es posible mire a Shaoran el cual estaba dormido, no mi hermano no lo puede ver aquí de seguro hará un escándalo.

-Ya voy- le dije y colgué el teléfono, voltee a ver a Shaoran que aun dormía lo moví y le dije. –Shaoran levántate por que mi hermano esta aquí- el medio se despertó.

-Ya es de mañana- me dijo y se tallo los ojos.

-Si ya es de mañana pero mi hermano esta abajo en la puerta y tienes que irte ya- el se asunto mucho y se paró de inmediato, escuche un grito de mi hermano.

-¡Monstruo abre la puerta!- ayude a Shaoran a recoger sus cosas para que saliera por la puerta de atrás y se fuera a su casa sin problema, bajamos las escaleras rápido y mis sobrinos también estaba gritando.

-¡Tía ábrenos nos morimos de hambre!- hay niños traviesos se tenían que parecer a su padre. Rápido salió Shaoran por la puerta de atrás y yo casi me caigo de correr a la puerta porque esos tres estaba a punto de tárame la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí paso- dije agitada, los tres hombres me miraron con curiosidad y mi hermano dijo.

-Que estabas asiendo Sakura porque tardaste tanto- mis sobrinos me miraron y yo sonreí.

-Nada solo que estaba en el baño cuando me hablaste- le dije sonriendo.

-Pues hubieras ido en otro momento te dejo a mis angelitos- mire a mis sobrinos los cuáles me miraron sonriendo –Porque me dijeron que querían estar contigo hoy, como tiene clase pues mejor que se queden contigo- no puede ser.

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa hermano- le dije ya enojada.

-Bueno los llevas a la oficina a que se entretenga y listo- no eso no me gustaba mucho porque yo era quien tenía que cuidarlos de que no hicieran nada dentro de la empresa.

-Pero es que no puedo vigilarlos- el alzo una ceja y me dijo.

-Ellos dos se comportan son unos angelitos verdad niños- ellos rieron y me dijeron los dos.

-¡Si tía nosotros nos comportamos muy bien!- si como no y sus travesuras quien las iba a olvidar.

-Ya ves Sakura ellos lo dijeron a demás me dijeron en el camino que querían jugar con Lizzy hoy- me quede sorprendida como estos dos ya eran amigos de Lizzy eso estaba muy raro.

Mi hermano se fue a su trabajo y yo me quede con los niños en el comedor los cuales estaba comiendo el desayuno, hable con Shaoran por teléfono para decirle si estaba bien y que si nos íbamos juntos a la oficina y me dijo que si que iría Lizzy también a la empresa.

Todo estaba tan raro pero ni modo a ver qué pasa, salí ya arreglada de mi casa con mis sobrinos los cuáles traían unas mochilas y le pregunte a Kaoru.

-Que traen en las mochilas- ellos me miraron y sonrieron.

-Nada tía juegos de mesa para jugar con Lizzy- les sonreí no puedo creer que ya se lleven bien con ella, ya nos íbamos a subir al carro y llego Shaoran hasta donde estaba yo y me dijo.

-Sakura porque no mejor nos vamos en el mío…-no termino porque vio a mis sobrinos y Kaoru le dijo.

-Buenos días señor Li- los miramos sorprendida y el pequeño dijo.

-Buenos días señor Li- hay dios pero si nunca le hablaba algo estaba súper raro hoy, fui yo quien les hablo.

-Pero vaya que sorpresa- los dos niños me sonrieron y Kaoru me dijo.

-Hay tía tenemos que ser educados con el señor Li además es tu novio- le sonreí y una personita me dijo.

-Hola Sakura- era Lizzy que me sonreía.

-Hola pequeña Lizzy- en eso mis sobrinos le dijeron en sumiso.

-¡Hola Lizzy!- Shaoran y yo nos miramos como interrogándonos con las miradas lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

-Nos vamos ya tía- me dijo el pequeño y le sonreía a Shaoran el cual estaba más sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando, nos subimos al carro de él, en la parte de atrás se subieron los tres, primero subió Lizzy claro mis niños muy caballero la dejaron subir primero luego los dos se subieron.

En todo el camino no dijeron nada y Shaoran tampoco esto estaba súper raro, que tramaban estos pequeños.

Llegamos a la empresa y llegó con nosotros al mismo tiempo Shen Li el cual bajaba de su carro él iba manejando, nos bajamos y el solo me sonrió se fue directo a la puerta si mi padre quería hablar con él sobre la corporación y ver si era posible entra en la sociedad con él.

Entramos ala oficina y les dije a los tres niños.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo así que ustedes tres se quedaran quietecitos en la sala y juegan con los juegos de mesa- los tres me sonreía y mire Shaoran el cual no podía creer lo que estaba pasando mis sobrinos estaba hablando mucha confianza a Lizzy.

Sé que estaba súper raro pero espero que no hagan nada malo estos tres niños.

**Lizzy POV**

Ya estábamos en la empresa y Kaoru me enseño el plan para que ese sujeto no se volviera acerca a Sakura y de paso sacarlo de la empresa, pero no tenia que enterarse Sakura y ni mi padre de lo que estamos haciendo.

Miramos que ellos dos estaba trabajando y nosotros disque jugando peor estábamos planeado todo, Kaoru dijo.

-Cuando se vayan a ver al cliente nosotros salimos de la oficina y vamos a su carro para ejecutar la primera fase del plan- su hermano y yo meneamos la cabeza en afirmación.

Así fue ellos dos se fueron y nos dijeron que no saliéramos de la oficina, ya después de un rato Kaoru se asomo por la puerta y nos dijo.

-No hay nadie vamos a salir ya-los tres salimos de la oficina de mi padre nos subimos al elevador para bajar al estacionamiento, nos ocultamos detrás de un carro porque venía el vigilante. Después se marcho nos fuimos hasta el carro del sujeto y empezamos a pintarlo con pintura de aerosol Kaoru las agitaba para que pintara mejor, nos reímos mientras estábamos haciendo dibujos graciosos en el carro del sujeto.

Al final quedo el carro como una pintura llena de colores, Kaoru dijo segunda fase se acerco a las llantas le saco el tapón del aire de las llantas a cada una, después nos subimos por las escaleras de emergencia estamos riendo divertidos por lo que habíamos hecho pero todavía no se terminaba el plan la tercera fase era la más divertida.

Ya estábamos de nuevo en las oficinas y nadie se había percatado de nosotros vimos que el sujeto venia asía nosotros cada uno se quedo quieto cerca de la pared y el solo nos miro y nos sonrió nadie dijo nada ni le regresamos la sonrisa, Kaoru dijo que fuéramos a su portafolio a poner la bomba de pintura y de gas apestoso.

Así que lo vigilamos sin que se diera cuenta y vimos su portafolio cerca de él, como le haríamos para que lo dejara un rato solo y claro para que se fuera de ese lugar para poder colocar las dos bombas.

Kaoru me dijo que yo fuera hacer una escena de que me estaba pasando algo, al principió le dije que no pero al final me convenció y haya voy hacer mi mejor escena para que se alegara del portafolio.

Camine y empecé a gritar muy alto me queje de que me dolía mi estomago todos se alarmaron hasta el sujeto, todos estaba mirándome con preocupación y ellos actuaron ya en el portafolio, mientras yo me querían llevar a una oficina pero no era conveniente pues los cacharían así que hice un drama de que me iba a morir y pues nadie podía pararme del suelo. Una secretaria dijo.

-Tenemos que llamar a Sakura y Li para que vengan- no mi padre no que debía hacer, me queje mas y patalea en el suelo como un berrinche.

Otra decía –Es mejor llámenos a una ambulancia- me dio risa de lo que decían pero el sujeto estaba muy preocupado y me quiso tocar pero yo lo alegaba con mis manos y mis pies.

Después de un rato mire a Kaoru el cual me indico que me parara y que me fuera, así pues me pare de un salto y les dije.

-Mejor voy al baño a morir allí- todos me miraron sorprendidos y me fui casi moribunda hasta el baño me encerré en uno de los baños y espere un rato para salir del baño como si nada.

Salí caminando normal como si no me pasara nada y mire al sujeto que estaba con una secretaria hablando así que camine más rápido pero la secretaria me detuvo.

-Lizzy ya te sientes mejor- la mire sonriendo y el sujeto me miro con preocupación.

-Si ya estoy mejor solo fue que comí muchas golosinas y estaba muy llena- les sonreí y los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Hikaru llego y tomo mi mano.

-Vamos a jugar Lizzy-me jalo y dejamos a los dos sorprendidos.

Le pregunte si ya estaban las dos bombas y me dijeron que si, los dos me felicitaron por la buen actuación que hice nos estábamos riendo cuando llegaron Sakura y mi padre, nos dijeron que íbamos a comer y sonreímos alegres estábamos diciendo que queríamos hamburguesas.

Salimos de la oficina Sakura y a mi padre los entretuvo un señor medio raro y vimos que el sujeto se iba al elevador era la hora de que las bombas explotaran, se llenara de pintura y de gas apestoso.

Kaoru saco el control con el que hacía que explotar las bombas y ya estaba a punto de apretar el botón pero en el elevador entro el padre de Sakura con el sujeto, Kaoru dijo que no podía porque estaba su abuelo adentro pero yo le arrebate el control, a mi no me importaba solo quería que ese sujeto no se acercara a Sakura empezamos a discutir de quien quería el control y en eso el botón salió disparado por los aires.

El control cayó al piso y ya íbamos por el pero una secretaria lo piso y cuando se cerró el elevador estallaron las dos bombas, solo nos miramos con sorpresa y todos escucharon el estallido.

Todos se pusieron enfrente del elevador y estaba murmurando que había pasado dentro del elevador, lo abrieron y salió el apeste vimos que el sujeto y el abuelo de los hermanos Kinomoto estaban llenos de pintura.

Sakura nos miro y nos pregunto.

-Fueron ustedes verdad niños- nos miramos entre nosotros y Kaoru dijo.

-No tía no fuimos nosotros- ella se rio y dijo.

-¡Claro que si fueron ustedes esas bromas son de su estilo!- estaba gritando y estaba enojada.

-No tía no fuimos nosotros créenos- dijo el pequeño de los Kinomoto, mi padre nos miro y dijo.

-Están en problemas niños- nos mirarnos los tres y estábamos muy asustados.

Que nos va a pasar ahora, hay mamita que estas en el cielo protégenos del castigo.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho el capitulo…hay que niños tan traviesos cual será su castigo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Últimos capítulos nos vemos…**


	19. Chapter 19

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.

**Capitulo 18**

**Vas hacer mía Sakura**

**Shaoran POV**

Estos tres pequeños traviesos habían hecho una gran travesura pero ahora tenía que merecer su castigo, me dio risa el ver a Shen todo pintado de pieza a cabeza y apestaba horrible.

No lo que si me enojo fue como quedo su carro estaban en un gran problema, fuimos a la casa del señor Kinomoto el cual estaba más cerca de la empresa para cambiarse y que Shen también se diera un baño.

Sakura estaba regañando a sus sobrinos y yo solo mire con enojo a Lizzy, después de cambiarse el señor Kinomoto regaño a los niños por lo que hicieron a Shen Li pero el dijo que solo eran niños.

En fin el acepto las disculpas que dieron los tres niños, mi Lizzy se puso a llorar y yo la tome en mis brazos y me dijo.

-Me vas a regañar papito- yo le acaricie su pelo y le dije.

-Claro que si Lizzy eso no se hace- ella empezó a llora mas, Shen se acerco a donde estábamos y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la estatura de ella.

-Lizzy no te preocupes a mi no me molesta lo que paso hoy- la tomo del brazo y la giro para que quedara enfrente de él, ella lo miro con enojo y el solo le sonrió.

-No va ver castigo mi pequeña ya paso - lo mire con enojo él no era nadie para ella.

Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y me sonrió la tome entre mis brazos y ella me abrazo con mucho amor, me levante del lugar con ella en mis brazos mire a mi hermano el cual estaba sonriendo como si nada, que es lo que estaba tramando con su forma de tratarnos y porque quería meterse en la sociedad de los Kinomoto algo quería lo conocía muy bien.

**Shen POV**

La broma que realizo los niños fue bastante peligrosa y también muy viene elaborada, no sé cómo puede haber tanto talento en pequeños cuerpitos.

Ni cuando yo era niño me salían las bromas tan bien como a ellos, pero como iba hacerle para que Lizzy confié en mi y poder llevármela de lado de mi hermano, estaba en mi despacho revisando algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes mientras estaba viendo las fotos que saco Joon de Sakura, esa mujer era muy hermosa como pudo fijarse en mi hermano ya me estaba enamorando de ella cada día que pasa, es por esa razón que estoy en la empresa de ella.

Tenía que hacer algo para separarlos a ellos dos pero inútiles todo lo que hacía era inútil, no que dama más que jugar mi última carta y era Yukari la que tenía que seducir a mi hermano para que yo pueda quedarme con Sakura.

Ya estaba todo preparado para que este fin de semana fuera Yukari a seducir a Shaoran en el negocio que ya estaba por concretarse en la playa, todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

Si todo salía mal ya tenía otro plan para que Sakura estuviera conmigo y de paso Lizzy, espero no recurrir a ese plan.

**Sakura POV**

Después de varios días de la bromita que realizaron estos niños, Shen era agradable y amable conmigo pero siempre era misterioso, mi Shaoran era muy celos cuando hablaba con Shen y siempre le decía que lo quería a él se lo demostraba de todas las formas que existen ene le mundo cuando amas a una persona de verdad.

En una de esas me dijo que quería formalizar la relación así que hice una cena de celebración de nuestro compromiso y ese mismo día le iba a decir que quería tener un hijo de él como muestra de mi gran amor que siento por él.

La cena fue tan hermosa mi familia estaban contenta y su familia de Shaoran también estaban contentos, Lizzy también le agradaba mucho que yo fuera su mamá y eso me asía sentir tan feliz.

Este fin de semana ya estaba todo preparado para el viaje que haremos a la playa para cerrar un negocio con un cliente, por su puesto tenía que pásala bien porque era la primera vez que iría aun lugar así con Shaoran el cual se puso muy celoso cuando le dije que llevaría un traje de baño muy atrevido, solo se lo dije para ver su cara de celoso que me encantaba que fuera así conmigo.

**********************Fin de Semana*******************

Estaba en el hotel acomodando mis cosas y las cosas de Shaoran, si estábamos en la misma habitación ya que éramos prometidos así que no había problema en eso.

Después de terminar salí a ver cómo iba con el cliente que estaba en el restauran, vi que también estaba Shen el cual estaba atento a lo que decía el cliente me senté de lado de Shaoran y sonreía a ver al cliente.

El negocio ya estaba cerrado y solo era cuestión de firmar el contrato y listo, después lleve a Shaoran a la palaya y allí empezó los celos pues no quería que yo me quitara mi ropa que abajo estaba mi traje de baño al final lo convencía y estaba cuidando de que ningún sujeto pervertido me viera.

En la noche tuvimos intimidad en la habitación y de nuevo le dije que deseaba tener un hijo de él, Shaoran me besaba con mucha pasión cuando le decía eso me amaba hasta el amanecer y eso me gradaba cada día que pasaba me gustaba mucho estar con para toda la vida.

Era el ultimo día que estaríamos en la playa así que fuimos a un restauran donde se veía la costa y el mar, Shaoran se fue primero pues me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Shen Li ya se había regresado a la ciudad y no hiso mucho revuelo como Shaoran había dicho que haría, en fin así que salí del hotel y me dirigí en un taxi al restaurant donde me estaba esperando Shaoran.

Entre muy contenta pues era una noche muy especial para mí y de repente ve a una rubia a lado de mi Shaoran, la rubia le estaba coqueteando y Shaoran solo la estaba ignorando pero que mujerzuela era esta.

Me pare enfrente de ellos y le dije.

-Shaoran Li que haces con esta mujer- Shaoran solo me miro con sorpresa y dijo.

-Yo ni la conozco- me puse mas furiosa y celosa, mire a la mujer la cual si era hermosa para que negarlo y la muy descarda dijo.

-Pero porque lo niegas Shaoran si nos concomemos desde Hong Kong- mire con enojo a Shaoran el cual solo menaba la cabeza de no saber que decía esta mujer.

-Mira mujerzuela este hombre es mío- le dije ya enojada.

-Pero si yo lo conozco- estaba a punto de tocarlo con su mano el pecho y pues que me voy encima de ella la tome de los pelos rubios ahora si sabría quien es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Es mío no lo entiendes- Shaoran me tomo de la cintura y me dijo.

-Sakura suéltala, yo no la conozco- la rubia también me tomo del pelo y estaba jalando y yo también la imite, le repetí mil veces que Shaoran era mío.

Un mesero ayudo a Shaoran a quela soltara y la sacaron del lugar maldita mujer como se a atrevía a poner sus ojos en mi Shaoran, ya más tranquila mire a Shaoran con enojo y él me dijo.

- Sakura yo no conozco a esa mujer créeme- tomo mi mano y mi cintura, me miraba con esos ojos ámbar que me gustaban tanto míralos ve que decía la verdad.

-seguro Shaoran que no conoces a esa mujer porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte- lo mire con enojo.

Me beso en mis labios, era un beso intenso como el solo los daba y termino de forma rápida dejándome con más ganas.

-Ya se de lo que eres capaz de hacer pequeña cereza- me acaricio el pelo que ya estaba todo enredado por culpa de la rubia que ni supe su nombre.

Aún así pase una noche muy especial con mi Shaoran, me dio un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de estrellas en agradecimiento le die un beso súper apasionado.

Esa noche fue la más hermosa de todas porque sabía que Shaoran era solo mío.

**Shen POV**

El fin de semana fue algo agotador estar soportando a mi hermano el cual siempre estaba al lado de Sakura, me daba muchos celos pues ya quería que ella estuviera mi lado.

Deje a Yukari de que hiciera lo que estaba en el plan solo espero que pueda seducir a mi hermanito y yo podre consolar a Sakura.

Llego Yukari y me dijo.

-No pude meterme con Shaoran Li- la mire con enojo.

-Como no lo realizaste el plan- ella dio pasos atrás porque yo iba directo a ella estaba enojado porque era una inútil.

-Sakura llego y se me fue encima de mi además Shaoran le dijo que no me conocía- pero esta mujer no sabía cumplir una orden.

-Tenias que besarlo para que Sakura creyera que él era infiel mi hermano- ella topo con la puerta de mi oficina y coloque mis brazos a lado de su cara.

-Que vas hacer conmigo Shen Li-mire que había miedo en sus ojos igual que Azumi cuando descubrí su infidelidad, en mi mente se vino el recuerdo que hace 4 años paso.

_*************************Recuerdo del pasado******************_

_-Dime la verdad Azumi- le dije a la mujer que estaba enfrente de mí, la cual me miraba con miedo._

_-No sé de que hablas Shen yo no hice nada- la jale por tercera vez y ella gritaba de dolor._

_-Crees que son un idiota se que te vez con él a escondidas de mi- la bote en la pared y ella grito del golpe y del miedo._

_-No me hagas nada Shen- ella lloraba, estaba muy enojado porque me tenía que engañar con esa persona, precisamente con él._

_-No vengas con eso de nuevo- la tome del brazo y la jale para que se parara, le tome con mi mano su cara y ella lloraba mas._

_-No me hagas nada por favor por nuestra hija- gruñe del coraje que tenia._

_-Ahora dudo que sea mi hija- ella me miro sorprendida por lo que dije._

_-No eso nunca debes dudar ya que es tu hija- si sabía que ella era mía, claro como él podría hacerle un hijo a una mujer, no era capaz de tocar a una de mis mujeres si no se la vería conmigo ya se lo había advertido cual serian las consecuencias._

_-Pero tú eres una mentirosa niega lo que escucho mi mayordomo niégamelo-apreté mas su cara con mis mano y ella solo estaba llorando y tratando de zafarse de mi agarre._

_-Me…estas…haciendo…daño-la solté de un golpe y ella seguía llorando._

_-Niégalo y te dejo en paz-la tome de nuevo por el brazo y ella dio un grito de dolor._

_-No es verdad- me dijo asustada._

_-Entonces dime que esto- le enseñe los boletos para NY, eran tres boletos eso quería decir que ella se iba con su amante y de paso a mi hija._

_-Yo no sé de que hablas…-y su mirada había miedo temía por mí._

_**************Fin del recuerdo****************_

Regrese después de que recordé ese episodio que tuve con Azumi y descubrí su engaño.

-Vete antes de que haga algo que después me arrepienta- la deje que saliera del despacho y mire que detrás de la puerta estaba Joon mirándome y le dije.

-Mátala ella sabe todo- lo mire que fue detrás de ella y cerré la puerta cuando escuche un grito de Yukari sabía que ya no estaba viva, era una lástima porque era la mujer perfecta para mí pero en el corazón nadie manda ya estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Tenía que ejecutar la última carta no quería usarla porque era lo más horrible que se puede hacer a una mujer pero bien valía la pena con tal de que mi venganza se cumpla.

-Lo siento mucho hermanito pero tendrás que sufrir de nuevo- sonreí con maldad.

-**Vas hacer mía Sakura**- mire la foto que tenia de ella.

-Me voy a quedar con Sakura hermanito y de paso a tu hija.

***************continuara***************

**Sakura Li 23: le dejo otro capítulo más…**

**Que maldito es Shen… ¿Que le hará a Sakura?…**

**En el próximo capítulo….**

**Últimos capítulos….**


	20. Chapter 20

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.

**Capitulo 19**

**¿No me quites a mi novia?**

**Shaoran POV**

El fin de semana fue súper fantástico todos los momentos que estuve con Sakura en la playa, me dio mucha risa de la forma en que se encelo con una mujer rubia que se me acerco el ultimo día que estuvimos en la playa, me dio un poco de duda la forma en que la mujer me empezó a seducir era como si fuera planeado toda la situación que se dio, eso era del estilo del planes que haría mi hermano para a ruinar todo lo que tenía en mi vida.

Entre a la empresa y vi que estaban todos muy alterados y molestos por algo que ocurrió, fui a donde estaba Emi el amigo de Sakura y le pregunte.

-Que sucede aquí- el me miro y me tomo del brazo me llevo a una oficina apartada y me dijo.

-Alguien desfalco a la empresa por billones y el señor Kinomoto está furioso- me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo y pensé de inmediato a Shen ese maldito se había llevado todo ese dinero a su cuenta.

-Tengo que ir a investigar algo-le dije antes de salirme de oficina, busque por toda la empresa a Shen pero no lo encontré ni es su oficina, solo encontré una nota donde decía.

_Querido Hermanito:_

_Otras vez me salí con la mía…tengo el dinero y tengo el mercado de América, los clientes que me faltaba para que mi corporación sea la mejor del todo mundo y todo gracias a ti hermanito._

_No aun no he a cavado contigo aun me vedes muchas cosas y tú lo sabes de qué se trata, yo que tu renunciaba a la empresa y me iba a otro país, con otra identidad._

_Eso sería lo mejor que te cambiara la cara para ser único en este mundo, eso fue lo único que no me gusto es nacer igual que tu físicamente pero ya no importa tengo la herencia que desde nacimiento era mía y ahora solo falta lo que tú tienes a tu lado._

_Atte. Shen Li._

Rompí la nota de la rabia quien estas sintiendo en este momento, maldito ya tenía el dinero de los Kinomoto, sus clientes y ahora tenía planeado quitarme a lo que más amo a Sakura y a Lizzy.

Tenía que darme prisa no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, tenía que salir del país con las dos y tratar de recuperar el dinero del señor Kinomoto.

Fui a la oficina a recoger mis cosas y decirle lo que pasaba a Sakura y que tranquilizara a sus padre, no era bueno que yo estuviera cerca de su padre ya que de seguro Shen me involucro en el desfalco de eso estaba seguro.

Entro Sakura y me vio sorprendida me dijo.

-Que haces Shaoran- la mire y le sonreí.

-Nos vamos de Japón- me miro asustada y tomo mi mano.

-No me asuste mi amor que sucede- la tome de la mano y la entrelace con la mía.

-Te voy a decir la verdad pero debes creerme- ella me sonrió.

-Claro que si creería mi amor siempre te creeré- di un suspiro de alivio sabia que ella confiaba en mi sabría comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento.

Después de darle todo lo que sucedió y de que Shen fue el se robo el dinero de sus padre y de que posiblemente me involucro mas aparte de que tenía que salvarla a ella y a Lizzy.

-Me crees verdad mi cerezo- ella me tomo con su mano mi cara y me acarició con amor.

-Si te creo mi amor- me sonrió-Tenemos que irnos ya yo le explicare a mi padre de todo no te preocupes todo estar bien-me dio un beso en los labios y recogimos las cosas de los dos para salir de la empresa rápidamente.

Pero algo presentí en ese momento, era algo como la primera vez que desapareció Lizzy y tome mi celular marque el número de mi madrina Jane, Sakura solo me miraba preocupada por mi repentina acción.

-Madrina ve a la escuela de Lizzy sácala de allí- algo me decía mi madrina y colgué el celular.

-Que pasa Shaoran- respire profundamente y le dije.

-Estoy seguro que el va a ir por Lizzy a la escuela y se la va a llevar con él- ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo.

-Tranquilízate no la puede sacar de país y de eso me encargo yo-le sonreí pero este presentimiento no estaba bien.

Salimos de la empresa sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya metí las cosas en el carro y ella también metió las demás cosas a su carro, en eso sonó mi celular y era mi madrina le conteste de inmediato.

-Que sucede madrina- ella me dio una mala noticia, colgué el celular y me subí al carro ignorando lo que decía Sakura solo era encontrar a Lizzy, no podía romper mi promesa de proteger a Lizzy de toda la maldad de Shen era una promesa que le hice a Azumi antes de que se muriera.

Acelere mas al carro tenía que llegar a mi casa para saber con detalle lo que estaba sucediendo con la desaparición de Lizzy y si no la encontraba por los lugares más comunes que ella visitaba tendría que ir a la mansión de mi Shen para enfrentarlo.

**Sakura POV**

No sé lo que estaba pasando primero Shaoran me dice que el que se robo el dinero fue Shen y le creó el no sería capaz de hacer algo así, me iba con el a otro país ya habría modo de que todo se solucionaría con mi padre.

Estábamos a fuera para irnos y en eso sonó el celular de Shaoran, el se fue en su carro y me dejo hablando sola y confundida, tal vez le paso algo a Lizzy tenía que ir con él.

Me subí al carro y acelere pero no lo alcance, tenía que ir a la casa para ver lo que estaba sucediendo de repente alguien choco con mi carro y vi que eran unos señores de negro me dio miedo y acelere desviándome del camino.

Me estaban siguiendo dos carros negros con hombre de lentes en negro, no sabía que iba a pasar yo solo acelere ala carro, como me iba a librar de ellos.

Mire al frente venia otro carro negro asía mi así que di un volantaso y choque con la protección que había en la carretera, la bolsa de protección me protegió y el cinturón de seguridad me salvo de llevarme un buen golpe mire por la ventana y un hombre de negro con un arma de dijo que saliera del carro.

Así que salí del carro con las manos en alto y me tomo de los brazos y me puso unas esposas y me amordazo me subió a un carro, me echaron gas para dormir no supe lo que paso después.

Desperté por el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza y mire al techo el cual era de color crema con un candelabro, mire a mi alrededor y mire que estaba en una cama, me pare de sopetón y me dolió mas mi cabeza.

Mire mi cuerpo que traía una vestido negro largo, mire que en mi mano traía el anillo de compromiso que me dio Shaoran y mas aparte traía una pulsera de oro, aretes largos y de oro.

Me pare para verme en el espejo y vi el hermoso vestido que traía puesto, mire que alguien entro y vi que era Shen Li me sonrió.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi-le dije enojada y lo estaba.

Él se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo.

-Sabes Sakura eres una hermosa mujer-me acaricio el pelo que lo traía suelto, lo mire con asco y quería que dejara de hacer eso.

-Dime porque me trajiste aquí-el solo sonrío y tomo mi cara.

-Siempre quise saber a que sabían tus besos porque volvías loco de celos a mi hermano- voltee la cabeza para que se apartara de mi pero fue inútil él me tomo de la cintura y estaba más pegada a él.

-¡Déjame no me toques!- le dije enojada y el tomo mi cara de nuevo me planto un beso.

-Sabe a cereza- lo mire con asco como se atrevía a besarme así, lo hiba golpear y me detuvo de las muñecas.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Nunca voz hacer tuya y cuando venga Shaoran te va partir la cara!-le dije enojada y el solo se hecho a reír me dijo.

-No le tengo miedo a mi hermano es un cobarde- lo mire con odio y enojo- Si no haces lo que yo te diga pagara un inocente niña todos tus errores- mire que entro un señor con Lizzy en los brazos, ella estaba dormida y la puso en la cama.

Lo mire con odio como era posible que algún día pensara en ayudarlo a que le diera una segunda oportunidad que tonta fue en pensar que era buena persona.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- le dije con enojo y el sonrío.

-Ya lo sabes Sakura si no cumples con lo que yo dese ella pagar todo- me señalo a Lizzy.

-Pero es tu hija como le puedes hacer daño- el solo me dijo.

-Si ella es mi hija pero no me quiere igual que su madre que me cambio por su amante- me tomo de la cara y me acaricio me di la vuelta porque me daba asco que lo hiciera.

-Yo nunca me voy a enamora de ti- le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Eso lo veremos Sakura- me sonrío y se marcho dejándome con Lizzy la cual fui a ver que no estuviera herida.

Llore por lo que me podría pasar que iba hacer ahora.

Shaoran ven a salvarnos…

**Shen POV**

Fue súper fácil llevarme a la pequeña Lizzy a mi mansión, como lo hice pues fácil le dije que tenía el último video de su madre donde hablaba de ella y pues la niña muy emocionada acepto irse conmigo, para sacarla de la escuela pues otra vez me hice pasar por mi hermano y pues todo fue conforme al plan.

Al llegar a la mansión Joon la llevo a la sala y le puso el video de Azumi, mire a Lizzy que estaba emocionada al ver por primera vez a su madre.

Me senté a su lado y la abrace porque estaba llorando, le sonreí cuando me miro a la cara y le dije.

-Lizzy porque no te quedas conmigo-le acaricie el pelo de forma cariñosa, ya sentía amor por ella igual que su madre la quería a mi lado no me importaba todo lo que haría mi hermano.

-No yo quiero a mi papito- ella me empujo y se paro del sillón, maldita niña me desprecio igual que su madre cuando la descubrí con su amante.

-Pues ni modo no te iras de aquí- ella se asusto cuando le dije eso y corrió hacia la puesta y grito.

-Déjame salir- fui hasta donde estaba ella y la mire con enojo.

-No tu quedaras conmigo para siempre-ella estaba asustada y patio la puerta.

-No yo quiero ir con mi papito- reí enfrente de ella y ella me miro sorprendida.

-Yo soy tu padre y mi hermano es tu tío-era duro que se enterara pero ni modo tenía que quererme aunque sea la fuerza, además de que es la única que puede retener a Sakura.

-No es cierto eres un mentiroso-le hice una señal a Joon para que le pusiera el pañuelo en la nariz y se durmiera al instante, le dije que la llevara al cuarto y la cambiara de ropa por un vestido negro aterciopelado.

En cualquier momento llegaría Sakura, por fin seria mía por la buena o por la mal de ella dependía.

De igual forma mande a que la vistiera con un vestido negro y cuando despertara entraría a enfrentarla de una vez por todas que me conociera como era, ya no tenía que fingir se bueno de seguro mi hermanito ya le habrá dicho lo que era.

Así que entre a la habitación y la mire estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido negro, la enfrente y la bese un beso que me supo súper delicioso.

Me desafío diciendo que mi hermano vendrá a patearme la cara, ya sabía que mi hermano vendría pero no sería fácil dejarlas ir.

Mande a Joon para que las trajeran en la sala claro que dormidas porque pronto vendría mi hermano.

Estaba sentado en el sillón mirando como estaba las dos mujeres más importantes de mi hermano, se que una de ellas no podría venirse conmigo así de fácil.

Joon me dijo que mi hermano estaba afuera le dije que lo dejara pasara y así fue el entro a la sala, miro que estaban Sakura y Lizzy.

Me miro con odio y le dije.

-Hola hermanito.

**Shaoran POV**

Fui a mi casa mi madrina me dijo que Lizzy se había ido con mi hermano el muy maldito ya había tomado una decisión y era enfrentarlo aunque no saliera vivo de allí no importaba solo tenía que proteger a Lizzy de Shen LI.

Mis padres no querían que fuera verla a su mansión porque ellos sabían lo que yo también ya tenia en mente, no iba a salir vivo de aquella mansión.

Así que salí de mi casa rumbo a la mansión de Shen la cual estaba llena de guardaespaldas, me dejaron entrar fácilmente sabia que esto no estaba bien pero tenía que rescatarlas de ese maldito.

Entre a la mansión y mire que estaba sentado en el sillón y enfrente de él estaba Sakura y Lizzy atadas y dormidas en una silla, lo mire con odio y él me dijo.

-Hola hermanito- gruñí.

-Déjalas ir a quien quieres es a mi no- el sonrío y se acerco a mí.

-Eres un idiota hermano- de dio un golpe en el estomago.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a que hagas lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalas ir- el me miro y me tomo de la camisa me dijo.

-No te hagas el valiente hermano que no te queda- ya sabía que iba a decirlo pero me tenía que sacrificar por ellas, si era necesario mi vida así seria.

Me empujo y me dio otro puñetazo que fue detenido por mi mano.

-Si no quieres mi oferta entonces tendré que pelear para que las dejes libres- el me empezó a dar de golpes y yo también, era como en los viejos tiempos cuando entrenamos artes marciales Chinas.

Pero ya sabía un técnica que me enseño Toya Kinomoto para poder vencer fácilmente al enemigo, la puse en práctica y coloque a Shen en el piso.

Él se sorprendió porque ya lo tenía donde lo quería le dijo a Joon que lo ayudar y me dio un golpe en una costilla que me dolió mucho lo solté de inmediato.

Me empujo a un lado y me dijo.

-Ahora quien es el que se queja hermanito- lo mire con odio porque sabía que esto era un golpe de traición.

-Eres un cobarde- el me dio un golpe en la cara y me dijo.

-No te voy a dejar que te las lleves- lo mire con odio –Me voy a quedar con Sakura y con Lizzy y tu no vas a dentarme- me sonrío.

-¿No me quites a mi novia?- le dije asustado solo quería que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Le separó de enfrente de mí y me dijo.

-Vamos hacer un trato hermano- lo mire con dolor porque me dolía la costilla donde me dio el golpe Joon.

-Que es lo que quieres si ya lo tienes todo- ya era dueño de todo ahora me quería quitar a Sakura y a Lizzy.

-¿Cuál de ellas dos quieres más?- lo mire con sorpresa que tipo de pregunta era esa –Si me dices a quien amas mas te la doy y te dejo en paz- le sonrío con maldad.

Era un maldito no podía elegir entre ellas dos por que las amaba a las dos.

-Amo a las dos- le dije mire a ellas las cuales estaban dormidas y agradecía que así lo fuera porque no quería que me vieran en el estado en el que estaba.

-No hermanito elige una- no podía era una decisión difícil, se rio de mí y me golpeo de nuevo en el estomago.

Ya no podía mas todo me estaba bando vueltas y en mi mente se vino las palabras de Azumi.

_-Protege a mi niña Shaoran de Shen Li por favor-_

Antes de que cayera inconsciente le dije el nombre de Lizzy.

**Shen POV**

Ya estaba a cavado de nuevo mi hermanito quería enfrentarme de nuevo conmigo, claro que no podía conmigo le pregunte a quien amaba mas de sus dos mujeres y el no me dio un nombre, eso me molesto porque amaba a las dos no era posible.

Antes de que se quedara inconsciente dijo el nombre de

-Lizzy- ya había elegido no quería dársela pero no podía sacarla del país no quería una demanda en este país así que le dije a Joon.

-Lleva a mi hermano a su casa y a Lizzy con él- Joon me miro y lo mire con enojo –Hazlo ya es una orden- él y otros guardaespaldas ayudaron a subir a mi hermanito y a Lizzy al carro.

Mire como se iban en el carro y vi a Sakura la cual seguía dormida, le acaricie el pelo nos iríamos a Hong Kong en dos días y mi hermano no podía impedírmelo.

Sakura tenía que venir conmigo por la buenas si quería que le regresara el dinero de su padre y sus clientes, la tenía en mis manos por lo menos no veré a mi hermanito feliz con la mujer que amaba.

***********************Continuara*******************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo mas….que va a pasara con Sakura…**

**Y el podre de Shaoran todo mal herido…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Últimos capitulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.**

**Capitulo 20**

**Pelea entre hermanos.**

**Shaoran POV**

Me sentía mal, todo mi cuerpo me dolía y no podía abrir mis ojos porque eso no sabía, veía una luz blanca y muy ilumínate en eso salió una mujer vestida de blanco, pelo castaño claro y ojos azules era Azumi que me sonreía al verme, estaba tan bella se acerco y me dijo "_Shaoran gracias por proteger a nuestra hija, pero ahora tienes que recuperar a tu amor"_.

Abrí los ojos y mire que estaba mi madre a mi lado me dijo.

-Hola hijo que bueno que estas bien- mire alrededor estaba en una habitación de un hospital, mire que tenía en mi brazo el suero y me quise mover pero me dolía una de la costillas.

-Madre donde esta Lizzy- ella me sonrió y me dijo.

-Ella está en la casa- yo di un suspiro de alivio.

-Y Sakura donde esta- la mire y me dijo.

-Ella se fue a Hong Kong con Shen hace tres días- la mire con preocupación, como la pude dejar sola con ese maldito Shen, tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla y claro pedirle una disculpa por no poder sacarla de la mansión de Shen.

-Tengo que ir a por ella- me levante y me dolía mucho la costilla y mi cuerpo.

-No te muevas hijo solo reposa- la mire y le dije.

-No importa mi vida tengo que ir por ella-baje la cabeza y continúe- Importa la vida de ella, su vida es más valiosa que la mía- mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo.

-Eres un buen hombre- y me acaricio la cara con cariño-Ella se fue por su propia voluntad con él-yo sabía que algo tramaba Shen que de seguro la amenazo con algo importante para ella.

Sakura no se iría con él sabiendo todo el daño que hiso y nos está haciendo.

El doctor me dijo que tenía guardar reposo por lo menos una semana pero yo no quería porque tenía que ir por mi cerezo, solo rogaba a los dioses que la protegieran de la maldad de Shen y que no le pasara nada.

Wei me trago una revista donde salía Sakura y Shen, la mirada de ella estaba triste y sabía que estaba con él a la fuerza, mientras tanto el estaba tan contento de tener a una mujer bella con él.

Pero todo eso se le iba a terminar tenía que salir del hospital como fuera, ni modo solo tenía que huir del hospital, le dije a Wei que traiga mi pasaporte y visa porque cuando se cumpliera la semana me iría de inmediato a Hong Kong.

Ya no pude aguantar todo lo que estaba haciendo Shen presumiendo que Sakura era su mujer, los celos y la rabia me estaba matando, así que planee salirme del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta todavía me dolía la costilla y uno que otro golpe que me dio en una pierna pero tenía que ir a enfréntalo.

Salí por lo pasillo del hospital de noche y me estaba escondiendo de las enfermeras del turno, ya casi estaba a punto de salir del hospital y choque con una mujer rubia, ella me sonrió y mire sus ojos yo la conocía.

-Hola Shaoran Li te acuerdas de mí- me dijo y me ayudo a salir del hospital, me abrió la puerta de su carro y me subí con ella.

-Si eres la mujer de la playa- ella sonrió y dijo.

-Si soy esa mujer- prendió el carro manejo por la carretera y le pregunte.

-Cuál es tu nombre- ella me sonrió y dijo.

-Soy Yukari Hida- su apellido me sonaba pero que hacia aquí.

-Pero que haces aquí en Japón- ella se detuvo en una casa y me miro con sus ojos verdes azulados.

-Yo fui a ese restaurant para seducirte por petición de Shen Li- me sorprendió mucho, y que tal si era su cómplice y esto era una trampa.

-Pero eres su cómplice verdad- le dije en tono serio.

-Era su cómplice pero él me mando matar- se bajo del carro y yo la seguí, me dijo que si entraba a la casa y que me contaría todo lo que sucedió.

Me platico como conoció a Shen Li, también me dijo que era su pareja sentimental, que la empresa de su padre corría riesgo y que ella quería evitarlo, también me conto que Joon la golpeo, la maltrato y la boto inconsciente en un baldío que unas personas humildes la ayudaron y que le mando una nota a su padre de que tuviera cuidado de Shen Li.

La policía inglesa quería capturar a Shen Li porque ya había cometido fraude en una de las empresas inglesas, también por la desaparición de Yukari Hida.

También me dijo que ya tenía dos boletos para viajar a Hong Kong y que me iba a sacarla del hospital pero cuando me tope con ella ya no entro a buscarme, también me dijo que ella conocía el modo de entrar a la corporación y poder capturar a Shen Li, que no estaríamos solos afuera de la corporación estarían esperándolo la policía inglesa y china para encerrarlo en la cárcel por todo lo que ha hecho.

Me alegraba tanto que tuviera una aliada peor tenía que hablar con el señor Kinomoto para decirle que su hija fue obligada a irse contra su voluntad con Shen Li, marque el numero de la casa de los Kinomoto y contesto Toya Kinomoto con el que pude hablar de Sakura, de la situación en la que estaba metida por mi culpa y que iría por ella aunque perdiera mi vida no importaba tenía que recuperarla para pedirle perdón por dejarla con Shen.

Toya Kinomoto me dijo que el también iría a buscar a su hermana y con la policía de Japón por el fraude y el robo del dinero de su padre, ya estaba todo listo para el día de mañana vería la cara de nuevo de mi hermano.

Esta vez tenía que enfrentarlo cara a cara ya no importaba que sucediera tenía que recuperarla a mi amor aunque muera yo.

**Sakura POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba atada en una silla y enfrente de mi estaba la mesa, estaba él con su sonrisa, me estaba viendo mire por todos lados en búsqueda de Lizzy.

-Donde esta Lizzy- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-Ella se fue con Shaoran y te dejo sola- no era Posible –El eligió a su hija que a ti Sakura- no él estaba mintiendo.

-Eres un mentiroso él nunca me dejaría sola- lo mire con odio.

-Es la verdad Sakura y sé que duele pero Shaoran siempre estará primero su hija que tu- era un mentiroso, yo lo conocía y sé que él nos quiera a las dos.

No Sakura no llores ante él, tenía que aguantarme las ganas de llorar.

-No te creo yo lo conozco y sé que algo le hiciste para que el no me rescatara- el sonrió y rio con maldad.

-Vaya Sakura que bien lo conoces- lo mire con odio –Si lo golpe y quedo inconsciente hasta esta en el hospital- estaba preocupada por la salud de Shaoran.

-Como puedes hacerle daño a tu propio hermano- el sonrió con maldad.

-Es algo que tenemos el y yo desde que nacimos- se puso serio –Y también el secreto que tenemos guardado- el rio.

-Pero hacerle daño a tu propia sangre- lo dije enojada.

-No es la primera vez que está en el hospital por querer enfrentarme y quitarme lo que es mío- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Dime para que me quieres- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-Si no te vas conmigo a Hong Kong no le regresare el dinero a tu padre y sus clientes- lo mire enojada –Y le diera a todos que no hagan negocios con los Kinomoto como vez Sakura no tienes otra alternativa que irte conmigo por tu propia voluntad- lo mire con odio como me podía chantajear así pero ni modo todo era por mi familia y por Shaoran Li.

-Esta bien iré contigo pero no quiero que desprestigies la empresa de mi padre- el me sonrió y se levanto de la silla vino hacia mi me dijo.

-Crees que fuiste la primera mujer en la vida de mi hermanito- lo mire con enojo claro que era la primera mujer de Shaoran Li, no sabía porque lo decía.

-Cuando nos iremos- le dije de forma cortante y el rio, lo mire con enojo.

-Es que mi hermanito no te dijo **su secreto más obscuro** que tenia- lo mire con sorpresa de que secreto hablaba, el se fue del comedor y me dejo sola y pensando en el dichos secreto que tenia Shaoran porque nunca me lo dijo y más de que se trataba ese secreto.

Viaje con él a Hong Kong le dije a mi padre que iría con él a un negocio a su país, le metí por primera vez y me dolía mucho porque no pude ver a Shaoran y a Lizzy, Shen me vestía como una señora rica y eso me molestaba pero tenía que aguantarme todos sus caprichos todo por mi familia eso siempre se lo decía.

Nunca estaría con el de la forma en la que estaba con Shaoran Li, cada día pensaba en él y en Lizzy como estarán en Japón.

No me permitía tener mi celular y no llamar a mi casa o con Shaoran, siempre era vigilada por Joon su mayordomo ante todos sus socios era su hermosa mujer, pero me daba asco tratarlo con amor porque sabía que al que amaba era a Shaoran Li.

Fui a una estética de belleza y me corte el pelo hasta los hombros ya que era desagradable que me acariciaba el pelo, no me dejaba que me tocara más de lo que permitía para evitar que se enojara, Joon me dijo que Shen era violento cuando estaba ebrio y no podía dormir el pensar que me pudiera hacer daño.

Siempre estaba alerta cuando llegaba en ese estado pero un día me ataco y no me deje, en el forcejeo me dijo.

-Po eso me gustas Sakura porque no eres como las demás mujeres- estaba tratando de quitármelo de encima y le dije.

-No voy a permitir que me violes- el me giro y quede enfrente del olía alcohol me dijo.

-No yo no quiero obligarte- me quede sorprendida –Porque no puedes amarme como a mi hermano- lo mire que se desvaneció en el suelo y me agache para ver que le estaba pasando.

-Estas bien- el me miro y me dijo.

-Le quite todo a mi hermano desde que éramos niños- me miro –Sabes porque lo hice- lo mire con preocupación.

-No sé porque- el sonrió y me dijo que me sentara en el sillón, yo muy obediente me senté y lo mire.

-Siempre me dijo Joon y mis padres que era dueño de toda la herencia de los Li y que mi hermano no tenía nada, por eso siempre le quise quitar todo- bajo la cabeza y continua hablando –En la escuela una niña le gustaba mucho mi hermano y me dio celos porque esa niña se figara en él, le dije una mentira para que lo odiara y se algara de él así fue con todas las niñas, cuando íbamos creciendo también les decía mentiras a todos acerca de mi hermano y todo porque no quería que tuviera lo que era mío- me miro y yo solo estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le había hecho a Shaoran.

-Pero era tu hermano- el sonrió y bajo la cabeza me dijo.

-Lo iba a dejar en paz pero luego sucedió algo que no esperaba de él…-fue interrumpido por Joon le cual me miraba con odio.

-Joven amo Li debe descansar porque mañana será un día muy agitado- Joon se lo llevo y me dejo con la curiosidad de que hiso Shaoran en el pasado a caso era el secreto que tanto decía Shen.

Cuando estaba ebrio Shen me decía las cosas que no sabía cómo su relación con Shaoran, que voy hacer ahora sabía que Shen sufría por algo que hiso Shaoran pero que era.

**Shen POV**

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto pero no me importaba, la quería a mi lado y pensé que con el tiempo ella me aceptaría pero no me hace caso siempre estaba pensando en mi hermano, no la obligaría a estar a mi lado quería que ella estuviera conmigo por su voluntad.

El día de ayer me puse muy violento con ella porque me ido coraje de que siempre estuviera pensando en mi hermano y sin querer le confesé mi relación con Shaoran, las mentiras que dije y quienes eran culpables mis padres.

Joon me dijo que no era correcto lo que hacía, maldito viejo ya me tenia arto de que me dijera que hacer o no tenia que desarme de él, así que saque una botella de veneno y la vacié en su café para que muriera, nunca lo había hecho pero ya estaba cansado de él me diera ordenes me deshice de la botella para que no la descubriera y salí del departamento con Sakura para que el viejo se muriera solo sin que nadie sospechara de mi y menos de ella.

No la lleve a la mansión Li no sé porque, lo mismo me preguntaba el motivo.

Presentía que mi hermano vendría hoy por Sakura pero tenía que enfrentarme con él, sabíamos los dos que uno tendría que morir esta vez, porque no podríamos vivir los dos en este mundo.

Por fin lo comprendí que teníamos que enfrentarnos a muerte, estaba escribiendo una carta en caso de que yo muriera podrían leerla y comprender lo que hasta ahora no había entendido.

Mande llamar a Sakura en mi oficina y se sentó enfrente de mi me miraba con preocupación, era hermosa de verdad que si lo era, de mi escritorio saque un arma con dos balas a dentro. Ya estaba esperándolo porque este presentimiento siempre lo sentía cuando él estaba cerca de mí o venia hacia mí, cosas de los gemelos siempre decía Wei.

Si era el hermano gemelo de Shaoran Li después de todo lo era.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy ansioso por que el avión ya despegara y poder ver de nuevo a mi Sakura, como estaría y como la trato Shen, solo espero que no la haya obligado a tenerla en su cama.

Yukari era muy buena amiga conmigo, me dijo de nuevo el plan que era entrar por las escalera de en emergencia y que ya a dentro me aria pasar por el guardaespaldas de ella.

El avión despego y yo solo estaba con ansias de ver de nuevo a Sakura y por fin enfrentarme a mi hermano, ya lo sabía uno de nosotros tenía que morir porque no podíamos vivir los dos en este mundo.

Presentía que el ya estaba listo como decía Wei cosas de gemelos, siempre lo sentíamos cuando uno estaba cerca del otro o venia alguno de los dos.

El ir pensando en el pasado se paso el tiempo y llegamos a Hong Kong, bajamos del avión y vi que también en el mismo vuelo venía Toya Kinomoto con 5 oficiales de Japón y que iban a estar a fuera esperando a mi hermano, Kinomoto quería entrar conmigo pero era muy arriesgado no quería causarle un sufrimiento mas a Sakura, no mas con lo que podría presenciar.

Al fin estuve enfrente de la corporación y Yukari me dijo que la siguiera, la seguí hasta las escaleras de emergencia subíamos cada piso hasta llegar al 7 piso donde se encontraba la de Shen, me dio un arma la metí en mis pantalones, me coloque los lentes y el sombrero entramos a las oficinas Yukari iba como toda una señora y yo iba a tras de ella.

Enfrente de la secretaria de Shen estábamos le dijo Yukari.

-Tengo una cita con Shen Li- la secretaria la miro y dijo.

-Deje le dijo a mí…-la interrumpió.

-No sabes quién soy yo- Yukari estaba actuando muy bien su papel.

-Si señorita Hida pero es que…-de nuevo al interrumpió.

-Nada de peros voy a entrar porque sabes que al le disgusta que lo dejen esperando- se volteo y giro la perilla de la puerta, entro Yukari a la oficina y mi hermano se sorprendió mucho al verla, se puso pálido y dijo.

-Estas viva- ella me dejo pasar y cerré la puerta, ella saco de su bolsa un arma y dijo.

-Sí pero tú no lo estarás- que estaba pensando hacer y disparo, Shen se tiro al suelo y Sakura también la cual estaba asustada le dije.

-Que te pasa esto no estaba en el plan- ella se giro y me dijo.

-Tu ve por tu mujer y déjame a Shen- estaba loca, me quite el sombrero y los lentes, Sakura me miro y Shen también se levanto del suelo y saco el arma apunto a Yukari.

-Como quieras Yukari pero déjame decirte que estas balas no son para ti- lo mire enojado.

-Tú me hiciste mucho daño y tenias que pagar por lo que me hiciste- ella estaba llorando, como me iba a cerca a Sakura y sacarla de allí.

-No me dejas otra alternativa- disparo y me tire al suelo mire a Yukari la cual estaba también en el suelo, no le paso nada por fortuna.

Shen se fue con ella alejo el arma y la tomo del brazo la paro de un solo tiro.

-Era mejor que te murieras- ella le dio una cachetada y el se enojo.

-Yo si te quería tanto que te iba a dar un hijo- el abrí mas los ojos de sorpresa, no sabía eso ella no me lo dijo.

-No te creo nada- y la aventó a donde estaba Sakura asustada fue hace ella, las dos se miraron y nos vieron asustadas de lo que iba a suceder.

Me pare y saque el arma el me miro y sonrió con maldad.

-Shaoran- yo sonreí.

-Shen- el me apunto y yo lo imite.

-Pispara hermano si te a través- me estaba retando.

-Date pro vencido hermano- el rio con maldad.

-No tu sabes que esto tiene que acabar ya de una vez por todas-mire a Sakura la cual estaba asustada y solo miraba la situación.

-Lo sé pero yo no voy a asesinarte- lo mire –No soy un asesino- baje el arma y la tire aun lado, el rio con maldad y me dijo.

-Eres un completo idiota Shaoran como siempre-lo mire.

-No hermano tú no eres un asesino yo lo sé lo presentimiento en mi corazón- no quería que esto sucediera así, quería que estuviera con nosotros y sé que no había maldad en él.

Él se rio de mi y fui hacia él para quitarle el arma, el me decía que lo dejara pero con en el forcejeo el arma estaba en medio de los dos y de repente se disparo, lo mire sorprendido y el también nos quedamos inmóviles de lo que sucedió en ese momento.

No supe qué hacer y no quería ver si me toco la bala a mi o a mi hermano, escuche el grito de angustia de Sakura que me decía.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!...

*****************Continuara*****************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más…. Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Últimos capítulos.**


	22. Chapter 22

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.

**Capitulo 21**

**El ultimo secreto**

************************* 3 meses después**************************

**Sakura POV**

Estaba mirando por la ventana como caí la lluvia, estaba mirando la ventana de Shaoran no había nadie en la casa de él, su familia se fue después de lo que ocurrió ese día en la oficina de Shen.

Estaba sola de nuevo, se llevaron a Lizzy a Hong Kong y yo estaba deprimida porque se llevaron lo único que me recordaba a él, tenía que seguir adelante sin mis dos amores.

Me encogí y llore de nuevo por esta soledad que me estaba matando, mi padre recupero el dinero que Shen le robo y sus clientes todo había regresado a su normalidad pero excepto yo, no tenia animo de seguir con mi vida solo iba a la oficina para que me dejaran de molestar pero la verdad quería ir a Hong Kong a visitarlo aunque me doliera mucho.

En estos meses me convertí en un zombi que solo hacia lo que correspondía en el día, en el trabajo ya no salía a divertirme cumplía con mi jornada laboral y me encerraba en mi casa a mirar por la ventana de Shaoran y preguntándome cuando podre superar todo esto.

Miraba mi correspondencia nada no había nada ninguna carta de Hong Kong eso me deprimía mas, tampoco había ningún email de Hong Kong, ninguna llamada de Hong Kong lloraba por esta soledad.

Tome el valor de volver a llamar a la mansión Li pero no había nadie que me contestara y me estaba matando esta angustia quería oír la voz de Lizzy, ya no era la misma me decían Emi y Fye mis amigos que siempre me iban a visitar a mi casa a darme animo de todo lo que me estaba pasando pero yo solo quería que me dejaran en paz y superar lo que me paso en Hong Kong.

Fui al cine a la fuerza por mi hermano Toya y mis sobrinos a ver una película de acción muy aburrida por cierto, a la salida fuimos a ver las demás tiendas del centro comercial y mire a una persona que yo conocía deje a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos, corrí para ver si era Shaoran.

Pero no estaba equivocada no era él, mi hermano me alcanzo y me dijo.

-Estás loca Sakura- me miro con enojo.

-No estoy loca y suéltame-le quite su mano de mi brazo, mis sobrinos estaba asustados por la forma en la que estaba pero ya no podía mas con todo esto.

-Bueno Sakura es mejor irnos a la casa- me dijo mi hermano de forma más tranquila.

-Está bien déjame en mi casa- lo mire más tranquila.

-No Sakura les prometí a mis padres que no iremos a Tokio- lo mire con enojo como podía decidir eso si consultarme.

-No Toya tú me dejas en mi casa y punto- le dije ya enojada.

-No es mejor que regreses a vivir a la casa de nuestros padres- lo fulmine con una mirada asesina peor no funciono –Es mejor que regreses a tu puesto que ocupabas en la empresa en Tokio es lo mejor para todos Sakura- el me tomo de la mano, sabía que todos lo estaban haciendo por mi bien pero yo quería quedarme allí.

-Pero el podría regresar- lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No Sakura el ya no regresara- el me abrazo y me consoló.

-Pero yo…-mi hermano me acaricia mi pelo corto con amor y me dice.

-Sakura el ya no regresara es mejor que te resigues y sabes el porqué-me miro y me seco mis lagrimas con sus manos –Él no regresar y tu sabes porque- llore porque si lo sabía.

-Pero yo no lo puedo olvidar tan fácil- me abrazo de nuevo y mis sobrinos también estaba llorando igual que yo, mis pequeños también me abrazaron.

Al final me convence de que me llevaran a la casa de mis padres y regresar a la empresa de mi padre en Tokio, ocupe de nuevo mí puesto dentro de la empresa.

La otra empresa era manejada por un socio amigo de mi padre, en fin mi vida volvió hacer mas agitaba como lo era antes de conocer a Shaoran y de vivir en Tomoeda.

Tenía que traer mis cosas a la casa de mis padres pero siempre que iba a mi casa miraba la casa de Shaoran no había nadie en ella, recogía poco a poco cada una de mis cosas iba a vender la casa aunque me doliera mucho pero tenía que superar lo que paso ese día en Hong Kong.

Pasaron los días, semanas en que pudiera a ser la misma de antes aunque siempre recordada a Shaoran y a Lizzy en una foto que tenia con ellos, mi madre de nuevo se fue de casamentera a buscarme una pareja como si yo quisiera a alguien a mi lado, yo ya tenía una pareja y era Shaoran Li no me importaba lo que sucedió ese día para mi siempre será el mi prometido.

Mi madre me presento a muchos hombres de dinero, todos unos niños minados hijos de papis, ya estaba cansada de ver a cada hombre así, en una fiesta que organizo mi madre vi a un viejo amigo de mi hermano Yukito Tsukishiro que era muy apuesto.

Cuando era más niña me gustaba porque era amble conmigo, alegre y siempre cuidaba de mi él me sonrió cuando me miro se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Hola hermosa Sakura- me sonroje cuando lo dijo.

-Hola Yukito- le sonreí y tomo mi mano.

-Como estas- me sonreía como siempre y yo lo imitaba.

-Bien estoy bien- platicamos de cosas triviales, me conto de su viaje a Egipto, África y de tantas cosas que por unas horas me olvide de Shaoran.

Todos los días iba por mí a mi casa para ir juntos a la empresa de mi padre, pues tenía un negocio que realizar y por esa razón siempre estaba en la empresa y de paso me llevaba.

Salíamos a tomar un café y platicar de cosas que sucedieron en el día de trabajo, me quite por lo menos a mi madre que siempre me decía que saliera y que volviera hacer mi vida.

Mi padre una noche me dijo que tenía que vender ya mi casa de Tomoeda, tenía razón debía sacar mis últimas cosas que habían en la casa, así que fui el Sábado con Yukito el cual ya sabía de mi relación con Shaoran y de todo lo que paso.

Llegamos a mi casa y como siempre mire la casa de Shaoran no había nadie en ella, me puse triste al saber que ya no estaría conmigo era definitivo entre a mi casa con Yukito.

Le dije las cajas que teníamos que subir al carro, él me ayudo a subirlas y solo faltaba una que tenía en mis manos para así poder cerrar mi casa y poner el letrero de venta, en eso antes de subir la ultima caja escuche unas risas que provenían del patio de ha lado mire para saber de quién se trataba y era Shaoran el cual estaba con Lizzy jugando con el perrito que le regale en el patio de su casa.

Solté la caja y Yukito se sorprendió mucho por lo que hice, corrí hacia la casa de Shaoran y lo mire estaba más guapo, era el mismo que conocí me miraron los dos sonriéndome, no es posible que estuvieran aquí o tal vez era un sueño.

De mis ojos salían lagrimas Shaoran se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Hola mi Sakura…

**Shaoran POV**

Después de aquel terrible accidente con mi hermano, todo se derrumbo porque vinieron los problemas con las empresas que el robo dinero todos querían su dinero y aparte la policía inglesa, china y la japonesa querían el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano mis padres no querían dárselos después de todo era su hijo.

Tuve que a reglar todo los problemas que había en la corporación para salvar el dinero de mi familia y el dinero de los Kinomoto, Sakura quería quedarse conmigo peor le dije que era mejor que regresara a Japón con su hermano.

No sabía si yo iba a regresar después de recuperarse de la crisis en la que estaba metida la corporación, tenía que solucionar todo los problemas para poder regresar a lado de mi Sakura.

Estos tres meses fueron un tormento pues tenía tantas cosas que hacer, viajar a diferentes países, ser interrogado por la policía inglesa, darle todo el dinero a la empresa Hida.

Tenía tantas cosas que solucionar y no podía pensar en Sakura ni un momento, me sentía tan triste porque no le llamaba como se lo prometí, ni un correo como se lo prometí.

Mis padrinos me trajeron a mi hija Lizzy para que viviera en la mansión de mis padres, sabía que ella estaba bien extrañaba mucho a Sakura, pero siempre le decía que pronto iríamos por ella y que nunca nos íbamos a separa los tres bueno los cuatro con el dichoso perro Kero.

Lizzy era muy feliz con mis padres y su abuelo Clow, el cual fue de gran ayuda para que yo pudiera solucionar los problemas pero aun tenía que levantara la corporación que hiso mi hermano.

Mi hermano murió en el hospital por la bala que tenía en el abdomen, fue doloroso para mis padres antes de que muriera me dijo.

_Recuerdo_

_-Hermano-me decía Shen dentro de la ambulancia que lo estaba trasladando al hospital._

_-No te esfuerces- el tomo mi mano llena de sangre, lo mire en mis ojos tenían lagrimas no quería que se muriera._

_-Solo…quiero…tu…perdón-ya no pude mas mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos y le dije._

_-No hermano no tienes porque pedir perdón- el sonrió y me dijo._

_-Eres tan bueno hermano pero por favor quiero tu perdón- lo mire y sonreí._

_-Está bien te perdono hermano por todo, pero ahora trata de no esforzarte todo estará bien- el sonrió y cerró los ojos tenía que salvarlo de algún modo._

Llego al hospital solo eran horas de angustia porque todos los doctores decían que ya no había solución él iba a morir, llame a mis padres para que vinieran para que lo vieran por última vez.

Llegaron antes de que se muriera, les pidió perdón a mis padres por haber hecho tanto daño a ellos, Shen murió en paz y el funeral fueron los amigos y clientes de mi padre, también estaban los Hida, Yukari lloraba desconsoladamente porque al final ella si se enamoro de mi hermano.

Me sentía tan vacio algo me faltaba en mi ser, estaba tan mal por todo lo que paso pero mi hermosa Lizzy me daba de nuevo las fuerzas para poder seguir viviendo y más me daba ánimo para solucionar los problemas e irme con ella a Japón para buscar a Sakura.

Senté a Lizzy en el sillón y la abrace muy fuerte ella me miraba y me dijo.

-Papito que sucede- la mire y le dije.

-Yo mi linda niña no soy tu padre-ella bajo la cabeza y me dijo.

-Ya lo sé mis abuelitos me explicaron todo-ella me miro y sonrió.

-Ellos son tus padres-le señale el cuadro donde estaban mi hermano y Azumi, esa foto fue cuando se casaron, Lizzy la miro y me dijo.

-Si ellos son mis padres y los quiero pero también te quiero a ti y a Sakura-ella me miro, se paro encima del sillón y me acaricio mi pelo me dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña-ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Es que ya no me quieres como tu hija-se puso triste y la jale para que callera en mis brazos ella dio un grito de sorpresa y la bese por toda su carita.

-Claro que te quiero como mi hija-le hice cosquillas y ella reía -Además le hice una promesa a tus padres de protegerte y que siempre serias mi hija para siempre-la abrace y ella coloco una de sus manitas en mi cara me acariciaba con ternura, yo miraba el cuadro y sonreía porque sabía que mi hermano ya estaba con Azumi y estaba en paz.

-Cuando iremos con Sakura papito- mire entre mis brazos que estaba mi pequeña sonriendo.

-Pronto mi pequeña-le hice cosquillas y reía divertida.

Después de varios días de arreglar los problemas que había en la empresa planee todo para ir a Japón claro para darle una sorpresa a Sakura con nuestra llegada.

Viajamos a Japón y cuando llegamos la casa de Sakura no había movimiento tal vez se fue a la empresa eso fue lo que pensé, estaba acomodando las cosas mías y de Lizzy solo habíamos venido los dos y el perro claro a Japón.

Mis padrinos se fueron de viaje a Canadá así que me dejaron sus llaves, mis padres estaba en la mansión y tenía que vender la mansión que compro mi hermano aquí.

En eso entraron los dos traviesos al cuarto y me dijo Lizzy.

-Papito vamos a juagar a fuera y espera a que llegue Sakura- mire a Lizzy que estaba sonriente y a su lado estaba ese pulgoso de Kero.

Salí con ellos al patio y comenzamos a jugar ella reía feliz, miramos que enfrente de nosotros estaba Sakura mirándonos con sorpresa y en acerque a ella estaba llorando y le dije.

-Hola mi Sakura- ella me empezó a golpear con sus puños en mi pecho y me decía.

-Que malo eres porque no me llamaste en este tiempo- lloraba la sujete y me miro.

-Lo siento mi amor pero tenía muchos problemas en la corporación y con la policía inglesa- ella me abrazo y lloraba en mi pecho, yo la consolaba mientras mire que había un hombre que nos veía.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura de verdad quería hablarte pero no podía tenía tantas cosas que hacer- ella me miro y sus ojos tenían lagrimas, sabía que le hice mucho daño –Nunca deje de amarte cada día estaba añorando este día que llegara para poder verte de nuevo- ella me abrazo con tanto amor.

-Sakura nosotros también te extrañamos mucho- dijo Lizzy que traía a Kero en los brazos.

Sakura la miro y fue corriendo asía ella, la abrazo y le dio muchos besitos en su cara.

-Mi niña yo también te extrañe mucho- Lizzy sonrió y le dijo.

-Y a kero también lo extrañaste- Sakura acaricio a kero y le dijo.

-Claro que si a todos- me miro y me sonrió.

Por fin podríamos ser felices pero aun queda algo que tengo que contarle, mi **último secreto**, mire que el hombre se acercaba y le dijo.

-Sakura que va a pasar con tus cosas- mire con sorpresa de que estaba hablando el sujeto.

-Si Yukito mira creo que ya no me iré-mire con enojo a Sakura como le hablaba con por su nombre, eso no me gusto.

-Lo entiendo Sakura es mejor bajar las cosas- el sonrió y me miro.

-Adonde te ibas a Sakura- ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo.

-El es un amigo de mi hermano y me estaba ayudando a mudar a Tokio- la mire con sorpresa como que se iba a mudar.

-Como es que te ibas a mudar- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Si como tuya no dabas señal de vida pues me fui a Tokio- ella se rio de mi cara de doble sorpresa.

-Pero ya estoy aquí así que no tienes que irte- ella me abrazo y me dijo.

-Sí pero mis demás cosas están en la casa de mis padres- la mire serio y le dije.

-Bueno pero tenemos que traerlas de nuevo porque no me iré nuca de Japón- ella sonrió –Y también tenemos un compromiso y una boda que celebrar- ella sonrió.

-Pero tienes que volver a hablar con mis padres para renovar el compromiso- me miro de forma coqueta –Si quieres que me case contigo Li Shaoran lo tienes que hacer- sonrió.

Lizzy nos miraba asombrada y le pregunto al amigo de Sakura.

-Y tú donde vives- el amigo de Sakura rio y yo la mire con enojo tenía que saludarlo, presentarse le dije.

-Lizzy se presenta primero- Sakura rio por la forma en que nos miro.

-No te preocupes pequeña mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y vivo en Tokio- el le dio la mano y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Lizzy Li y el es Kero mi perrito-lo acaricio y reímos todos.

Ayude a Yukito a llevar las cajas de regreso a la casa de Sakura, le dije que tenía que hablar con ella a solas pero mi pequeño amor no la podía dejar sola, Sakura le dijo a Yukito que la llevara al parque a tomar un helado y también a Kero.

Me dijo que no le iba a pasar nada que estaba en buenas manos mi hija, así que la deje ir con él Lizzy encantada de ir al parque y tomar un helado aun más porque no paraba de hablarle de las aventuras de ella y de Kero todo este tiempo.

Sakura y Yo nos sentamos en el piso de la sala de ella, ya no tenia muebles solo estaban las cortinas me miro y yo me senté enfrente de ella le sonreí.

-Sakura tengo que confesarte mi secreto por lo que tanto me odio mi hermano-

Ella me miro y me dijo.

-Si lo sé Shen estaba a punto de decírmelo pero fue interrumpido por Joon- ella me miro, si el podre Joon murió envenenado en el departamento de Shen nadie supo quien fue todos pensaron que Shen lo hiso pero nunca se comprobó nada.

-Bueno te lo contare la historia me oirás y luego me darás tu respuesta- ella sonrió y meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

_Recuerdo_

_Ya había pasado 4 meses después del nacimiento de Lizzy, siempre la miraba en su cuna y era tan hermosa igual que su madre._

_Azumi siempre venia a verla y me encontraba al mirando a la pequeña, ella sonreía y me decía._

_-Shaoran eres tan bueno-yo sonreía al ver sus ojos azules tan hermosos._

_-Es hermosa Lizzy- ella se sentaba a mi lado y lloraba en silencio._

_-Si tan solo Shen la viera como tú la miras- yo tomaba sus manos y le decía._

_-El se lo pierde además me tiene a mí y ti- ella sonreía cuando decía eso._

_-Ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti Shaoran- ella me sonreía –Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Shen de lo que decía de ti, tu serias el padre de Lizzy- la mire con sorpresa._

_Era verdad mi hermano dijo una mentira acerca de mi en la escuela, Azumi era la primera niña que se fijo en mi y Shen me la quito, si me había enamorado de ella pero cuando era un niño ahora era la esposa de mi hermano._

_El tiempo paso y cada día se deprimía más Azumi porque mi hermano ya no tenía tiempo para ella, pero siempre quería que estuviera contenta y alegre porque la pequeña Lizzy la necesitaba._

_Siempre estábamos los tres divirtiéndonos en los lugares donde íbamos los tres pero un día antes de irnos a dormir Azumi me dijo._

_-Te amo Shaoran- me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios, era solo fue un roce y ella sonrió. Mire al frente y vi que nos vio Shen el cual solo me miro con odio y enojo._

_Desde allí Shen ya no quería nada con Azumi, hasta se fue a su cuarto cuando era soltero, le hacia la vida imposible a Azumi y claro a mi también._

_Azumi me dijo que ya estaba cansada de vivir con él y que pensaba irse con Lizzy a NY, la detuve diciéndole que no se fuera, no sé cómo me convenció de irnos los tres a NY pero mi hermano se entero y la maltrato cuando se entero._

_Azumi dijo que le iba pedir ayuda a su padre para que se divorciara de Shen Li, así que se iba con Lizzy a una reunión con su familia y me dijo._

_-Vamos Shaoran no te quedes allí solito acompáñame- sucedió el accidente donde ella murió._

_Me dejo un video donde me decía que ya estaba enamorada de mi, también que cuidara a su hija y me hablaba de su testamento donde la heredera de su dinero era Lizzy._

Termine contarle todo a Sakura y le dije.

-Ese día fue la única vez que me dijo que me amaba y me dio un beso-mire a Sakura que estaba seria –Ningún día me volvió a decir eso de nuevo me trataba con cariño pero nada mas- la mire y ella me dijo.

-Tú la amaste- me miro seria.

-En un momento creí amarla pero no podía porque era la esposa de mi hermano- la mire –Pero luego sentí cariño por ella nada mas- me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Si no hubiera pasado el accidente tu no estarías…- la interrumpí.

-No Sakura si estaría aquí y sabes porque de algún modo nos encontraríamos y créeme me enamoraría de ti- la bese suavemente y ella me correspondió.

-Yo también me enamoraría de ti- ella sonrió.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura?- le pregunte y ella sonrió se acostó en el piso me jalo para que me colocara encima de ella.

-Si Shaoran quiero casarme contigo- la bese más apasionadamente.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Arigato…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Soy un poco mala…bueno le dejo otro capítulo más…**

**Que dijeron ya se termino pues no falta la boda o que no quieren boda…si boda.**

**¿Cómo sería la boda de Sakura y Shaoran ?...descúbranlo en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo…bueno también si quieren Epilogo me lo dicen va…** **Matta ne****…**


	23. Chapter 23

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.

**Capitulo 22**

**Una boda inolvidable**

**Sakura POV**

Estaba muy feliz porque regreso Shaoran y estaba vez se iba a quedar para siempre a mi lado, hablo con mis padres sobre la boda que ya teníamos el día de la boda seria en un mes porque ya no podía vivir sin él y sin Lizzy.

Tenía que preparar todo para la boda le dije a mi prima Tomoyo a que me ayudara con los preparativos de la boda, se emociono mucho cuando se entero y me dijo que como ella era diseñadora me ayudaría con el vestido.

Emi mi mejor amigo me iba ayudar con las invitaciones, los arreglos de flores del gran salón y de la iglesia, teníamos que invitar a tanta gentes como familia, amigos, socios y clientes hay dios era demasiada gente pero mi madre me dijo que mi boda seria una boda inolvidable.

Mientras todos me ayudaban en los preparativos de la boda ayudaba mi Shaoran en el trabajo, siempre nos dábamos nuestros besos súper apasionados en la oficina y nuestros encuentros cada vez eran mas repetitivos y más intensos, después de todo me dejo de ver por 3 meses pues teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Él vivía en mi casa claro que con Lizzy y el adorable Kero, siempre juagábamos antes de dormir a muchas aventuras que inventamos y siempre acabamos cansados Shaoran y yo.

También invitábamos a mis sobrinos a pijamadas en mi casa, no era un caos con esos niños unidos eran todos un desastre.

Esperaba que llegara el gran día con mucha alegría, estaba nerviosa porque solo quedan unos días para que llegue.

Mi prima y mis amigas me realizaron una despedida de soltera, claro estuvo súper buena la fiesta y Emi mando un mensaje diciéndome que mi hermano había llevado a Shaoran y a sus amigos a un bar donde había bailarinas.

No pues de inmediato que salgo de la casa de mi prima y voy al dichoso bar, no me dejaban pasar porque era un club de hombres, a pero me las iba pagar mi hermano y aparte Shaoran.

Esta súper enojada porque su celular estaba apagado, cuando llegue a mi casa quería romper todo lo que estaba en mi paso peor no podía porque estaba Lizzy durmiendo, a pero cuando llegara a casa ya sabría de que soy capaz de hacerle.

Estaba esperándolo en la sala no me importaba que en la mañana me sintiera fatal peor tendría que saber si se metió con una mujer de la vida fácil, hay me daba tanta rabia de solo pensarlo no sabe la que le espera Shaoran, pero también lloraba porque no podía con esta angustia y además de que estamos a dos días de casarnos y que salgo con una infidelidad no iba aguantar.

Llego a los 3:00 de la mañana y se asusto tanto al verme parada en la entrada y le dije.

-Adonde estabas Shaoran- lo mire estaba todo desalineado y olía alcohol, el se acerco a mi y me quería dar un beso pero no me deje.

-Sakura…-lo jale a la sala para verlo mejor porque la obscuridad no me dejaba verlo bien.

Lo mire y en la camisa tenia lápiz labial, no pues tome el vaso de agua y se lo derrame en la cabez dije.

-Que significa esto Shaoran Li- el estaba empapado de agua y creo que con eso pudo tener un poco de cordura.

-Hay Sakura esta fría el agua!- lo empuje al sillón y le dije.

-Te quedas aquí hoy- lo mire enojada –Mañana hablare contigo ahora no te quiero en mi cama- le apague la luz y lo deje en el sillón, me acosté en mi cama y estaba llorando que tal si una mujerzuela lo besuqueo todo, no Sakura ten cordura mañana sabrás lo que paso no quiero cancelar mi boda.

**Shaoran POV**

En estos días fue muy agitado todo el trabajo que tenía aquí en Japón y aparte en Hong Kong, lo bueno que me ayudaba mi padre y Clow sino estaba perdido.

También mi hermosa Sakura me ayudaba en mi trabajo y en des estresaba no saben cómo me des estresaba, esta mujer me volvía cada día más loco con su forma de amarme.

Ella quería un hijo pero le dije que después pensaríamos en el hijo cuando estuviéramos casados, fue difícil decírselo peor al fin entendió así que cada encuentro que tuve con ella siempre me protegía.

Para la boda era otro caso más complicado que elegir el banquete, el color de las invitaciones, los arreglos florarles, la banda de música en fin muchas cosas pero con mi trabajo y el de ella pues no fue suficiente así lo que ella elegía aceptaba pues no quería tener problemas con Sakura, siempre la complacía en cada uno de sus caprichos para la boda.

Ya estábamos a días de la boda y Toya Kinomoto me invito con unos amigos al mismo bar donde me llevo la primera vez hace 1 año, todo estaba tan tranquilo peor uno de sus amigos dijo que una despedida de soltero no era sin no había mujeres así que me llevaron a un club de hombres, donde había muchas mujeres vestidas de forma sexy yo solo las miraba sorprendido porque nunca había estado en un lugar como este.

Ese amigo de Kinomoto le pago a una exuberante mujer rubia para que me bailara, no bueno la mujer me bailaba y yo solo estaba quieto sin decir nada en eso sonó mi celular pero Kinomoto me lo quito de las manos y lo apago.

La mujer rubia me besaba en el cuello y sin querer me dejo el lápiz labial en la camisa estaba seguro que Sakura me mataría al ver eso, también me daban de beber whisky ya estaba ebrio.

Después que me dejo Kinomoto en mi casa me dio un susto enorme cuando mire a Sakura parada en la puerta, me dijo que porque estaba así y bueno hasta me hecho agua fría de un vaso.

Me dijo que no subiera al cuarto que me quedara en el sillón como perro abandonado, hay dios que había hecho.

En la mañana me levante con un dolor de cabeza y me mire la camisa que tenia lápiz labial me la quite, fue a la cocina a tomar agua y un medicamento para el dolor de cabeza.

Mire que Sakura estaba parada en la puerta y me miro enojada le sonreí.

-Y bien Shaoran me explicas lo de la camisa- me señalo la camisa.

-Bueno yo…no quería pero esos amigos de tu hermano son muy malos- ella me miro con más enojo.

-No me digas y porque está sucia la camisa- me acerque a ella y la tome da la cintura ella se sorprendió y le dije.

-Tú eres más importante que una bailarina-ella quería separarse de mi pero no la deje.

-Y que la bailarían te beso- dijo enojada.

-No Sakura no me beso en los labios, no me deje que lo hiciera- la pegue mas a mi cuerpo cono le aria entender que solo la quiero a ella.

-Pero porque- hiso una carita de querer llorar y la bese como a ella le gustaba.

-No mi amor solo te amo a ti y la culpa la tiene tu hermano a él reclámale-ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Vete a bañar apestas a sudor y alcohol-le sonreí y la volví a besar.

Solo faltaba un día para la boda tenía que ver con Eriol de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Sakura para ese día, bien tuve que ir a pasar la noche solo a la casa de mis padrinos por la costumbre de no ver le vestido y esa cosas que las mujeres inventan.

Bien me sacaron de la casa con todo y perro, si kero se fue conmigo para que no me quedara solito.

Eriol ya tenía todo para hoy que era la boda así que tenía que estar todo listo, yo ya estaba listo para ir a la iglesia no pude ver a Sakura pero más tarde la veré.

Lizzy se quedo con Sakura porque era una de los pajes, estaba nervioso porque por fin después de tanto tiempo se iba a cumplir mi gran sueño casarme con el amor de mi vida Sakura.

Ya en la iglesia estaban todos nuestros invitados, mis padres, mis amigos y socios.

Llego la hora y la música se escucho cuando entro Sakura vestida de novia estaba muy hermosa, hasta enfrente venía mi pequeño amor Lizzy con los sobrinos de Sakura.

La tome da la mano y ella sonrió, el padre dio un largo discurso, mire que todos estaba atentos a lo que decía el padre y llegó a la parte más importante.

El padre me pregunto.

-Aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tú legitima esposa- la mire y sonreí mi Sakura estaba a punto de llorar.

-Si acepto- le dije y Sakura suspiro me sonrió, el padre le dijo.

-Aceptas a Shaoran Li como tú legítimo esposo- ella sonrió y le dijo.

-Si acepto- la tome de la mano para colocarle el anillo y ella también lo hiso estaba llorando de felicidad le seque las lagrimas que derramo.

Al final el padre dijo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-la bese en los labios apasionadamente y ella me correspondió los aplausos se escucharon, ella me miro sonrojada y le dije.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte- la tome de la mano y salimos de la iglesia, di la señal y las palomas blancas salieron volando y también las mariposas de colores, luces de colores en el cielo estallaban y dibujaban el nombre de Sakura y el mío

Me abrazo y me dijo.

-Shaoran esto es hermoso gracias- me dio un beso corto en los labios y Lizzy salió de la iglesia y me dijo.

-Qué hermoso regalo papito-la tome de la mano y me sonrió.

-**Te amo Sakura**- ella me miro y me beso de nuevo.

-**Te amo Shaoran**-la bese de nuevo.

Mire al cielo que estaba iluminado por las luces de colores y vino a mi mente mi hermano y Azumi que nos miraban desde el cielo.

Por fin era feliz a lado de la mujer de mi vida.

*******************FIN**********************

**Sakura Li 23: gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Espero le guste el final de esta historia…si habrá Epilogo.**

**Espero que también les guste mucho mi otra historia ¡No me olvides mi amor!...nos vemos…**


	24. Chapter 24

1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.

2. Disculpa por la faltas de ortografía en los pasados capítulos ya los estoy revisando mejor.

**Epilogo**

***************once años después***************

**Sakura POV**

Estaba muy feliz de estar casada con Shaoran era un buen marido siempre cumplía con mis caprichos, después de todo era la madre de sus hijos.

Si después de casarnos lo intentamos y antes de cumplir el año de casados quede embarazada de gemelos, Shaoran se desmayo cuando se entero y mas que iban hacer varones.

Fue un embarazo normal si con muchos antojos pero al final normal, Shaoran no lo paso muy bien pues él tenía que cumplir cada antojo y siempre estaba cansado, pero el día que llegaron mis hermosos gemelos todo cambio.

Shaoran estaba súper emocionado con cargarlos y me ayudaba a cuidarlos, claro mi pequeña Lizzy también estaba emocionada de tener a sus nuevos hermanitos los cuales se llamaban Hien el mayor, Akira el menor eran igualitos a su padre con el pelo color chocolate y sus ojitos color ámbar, siempre me gustaba vestirlos igual y Shaoran les dio una medalla para poder identificarlos.

Éramos tan felices los 5 pero otra vez me embarace esta vez no fueron gemelos si no iba a tener mellizos si era una niña y un niño a Shaoran se desmayo de nuevo cuando se entero que otra vez iba a tener dos hijos, me dio risa porque de nuevo los antojos, las desveladas y todo lo que paso con los gemelos.

Pero hay que ver el lado bueno mi hermosa Lizzy que ya dejo de ser una niña ahora es toda una señorita tenía 16 años y ella estaba encantada de que yo este embarazada de nuevo, mis gemelos Hien y Akira de 10 años no estaban tan contentos igual que su padre.

El problema no era eso si no que mi hermosa Lizzy ya estaba enamorada de un chico y eso lo tenía de malas a Shaoran, ya no vivíamos en mi casa de antes ahora era una casa más grande y si seguíamos viviendo en Tomoeda.

Me daba mucha risa porque Shaoran le reclamaba a Lizzy de la ropa que usaba, porque según él era muy llamativo, muy provocativo, muy sexy padre celoso, yo siempre clamaba el conflicto y le decía a Shaoran que no tenía nada de malo en su ropa en fin él hacia un berrinche de niño chiquito pero luego se le pasaba.

Lizzy me contaba todo lo que le pasaba y me dijo quien era el chico que estaba enamorada me sorprendió mucho si supiera Shaoran creo que le daría un ataque.

Tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad Shaoran.

Estaba en días de tener a mis pequeños mellizos y mi madre organizo una fiesta donde estuvieron todos, mis hijos y Shaoran fuimos claro hiso un problema con el vestido de Lizzy como siempre.

Pero al final le dije que ya no era una niña y que mejor se aguantara los celos de padre que le daba, le va a dar más cuándo se entere quien es el chico que le gusta a Lizzy.

La fiesta estaba tan bien todos hablaban de mi embarazo y de los gemelos, todo marchaba bien hasta que llego Lizzy con Hikaru tomados de la manita y dijo el ultimo.

-Quiero decir algo muy importante para todos- miro a Lizzy la cual sonreía divertida, Shaoran lo miro con enojo.

-Quiero decirles que Lizzy y yo somos novios- hay que emoción me dio porque yo ya sabía de su noviazgo mire a Shaoran el cual estaba súper enojado con la noticia.

-Pero cómo es posible esto- dijo Shaoran enojado.

-Padre…-dijo Lizzy.

-Shaoran no te enojes- dijo Toya.

-Que no me enoje- se acerco a los novios –Que no enoje pero si solo son unos niños- Lizzy se enojo y Hikaru solo lo miraba con miedo.

-Hay por favor padre ya no soy una niña- dijo Lizzy enojada.

-Pero Lizzy- dijo Shaoran.

-Hey Shaoran que tiene de malo que sean novios- se acerco Toya y lo detuve antes de que pusiera su mano en el hombro de mi esposo.

-Espera Toya-le dije.

-Sakura no tiene nada de malo- le sonreí y me acerque a Shaoran.

-Ellos ya no son unos niños Shaoran tan solo son jóvenes enamorados- me miró con enojo.

-Tú también Sakura- lo mire también enojada como era posible que fuera tan celoso.

-Padre no tiene nada de malo además yo lo quiero y no lo voy a dejar- Lizzy lo miro con enojo.

-Pero hija- Lizzy se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Ya basta de que tengas esos celos tan tontos de mi padre déjame de tratar como una niña- estaba enojada –Además tu no…-la interrumpí porque sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Ya lo entenderá hija solo ve a tomar un poco de aire- les hice una señal para que Hikaru se la llevara y yo podría hablar con este padre celoso.

-Hay te odio padre- salió Lizzy de la sala llorando y atrás de ella salió Hikaru.

Jale a Shaoran para una de las esquinas de la sala y le dije.

-Shaoran te estás comportando como un tonto- lo mire y el solo estaba como pensando en lo que dijo Lizzy.

-Ya lo sé pero es que no quiero que deje de ser mi niña- el me miro con tristeza.

-Mi amor claro que seguirá siendo nuestra niña pero ya creció y eso no lo podemos evitar- lo acariciaba sabía que era duro para el darse cuenta de que Lizzy ya no era la niñita que cuidaba ya era una mujercita enamorada.

-Lo sé mi amor- me miro- También se lo que me iba a decir y tiene razón yo no soy su padre solo soy su tío- lo mire con sorpresa claro que estaba equivocado era el padre de Lizzy.

-Nunca lo vuelvas a decir Shaoran Li, tú eres su padre y ella lo sabe-me miro y sonrió.

-Gracias mi vida-me abrazo y me dijo-Vamos acompáñame a disculparme con ella si- le sonreí y me mordí le labio sentí un pequeño dolor en el vientre.

-Lizzy lo siento-le dijo Shaoran y la abrazo.

-Padre-ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se que no soy tu padre pero es que no puedo asimilarlo que ya no eres una niña-ella sonrió y dijo.

-Tú siempre será mi papito para siempre- lo miro –O que le vas a quedar mal a mis padres que están en el cielo- el sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

-No mi pequeña Lizzy- ella sonio.

-Perdón padre por lo que te dije no te odio- lo miro –Te quiero mucho- se abrazaron de nuevo.

Di un grito ya no aguantaba las contracciones y Shaoran me pregunto qué me pasaba, se adelanto el parto me llevo al hospital claro fueron mis padres y mis hijos se quedaron con Wei.

Ya estaba en el quirófano para dar a luz a mis hermosos mellizos, Shaoran no entro porque cuando nacieron los gemelos se desmaño cuando vio todo el parto era mejor que esperara afuera.

Di un empujón y salió el primer bebé que era un varón, otro más y salió mi hermosa niña.

Pasaron los meses y como era la costumbre de tomar la foto familiar todos nos arreglamos para salir bien en la foto, mis gemelos eran una lata porque no se estaba quietos aunque ya tenían 10 años seguían dando lata.

Mi Lizzy estaba muy contenta porque su padre ya aceptaba la relación que tenia con Hikaru.

Y mis mellizos tenían 6 meses de nacido el varón se llama Yue y mi hermosa niña Akane, era su gran tesoro de Shaoran ya que decía que era igualita a mí, si mi niña saco mis ojitos verdes y su pelo color chocolate de su padre.

Ya estaba la foto de una hermosa familia feliz.

************************Fin*************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Ahora si ya es el final de la historia espero les guste mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima historia…**

**¡No me olvides mi amor! Lean esta historia…nos vemos.**


End file.
